I Can't Be Perfect
by CartoonCaster21
Summary: Clumsy is upset with Brainy after another argument. That same day, Jo and Livy - two girls from the future - discovered an old book that took them back in time where they meet Johan and Peewit. Until they can figure out a way to return home, the girls are stuck. Dedicated to Flowerpower71. CanonxOC
1. Argument

**Hey y'all, this is my_ third_ fanfic but my first Smurf fanfic. It's dedicated to my BOF flowerpower71 who helped me on this story. In this fanfic, you'll meet two OC's – one belongs to me but the second belongs to flowerpower71. Unfortunately, you won't meet the OC's in this chapter but the next. Now, for the reason y'all are here: Onward with the fanfic!**

It was a warm day. The sky held no clouds as the sun just glimmered down. The birds were singing as petals from blossoms landed all around. The wind ran through the blades of grass and leaves. Below, little mushroom homes were getting a kiss from this wonderful day. The small village was though quiet, nobody was there – they were all in the Dining Hall.

Clumsy sat at the table with all his whole family eating breakfast. He was trying to eat his food without spilling it over – again.

Brainy sat next to him, like usual. He didn't mind it but Clumsy was very, well, clumsy. He always dropped something. Brainy loved Clumsy very much; he was his brother and best friend. But, sometimes Brainy wished he never knew Clumsy. Those thoughts often buzzed in his head. No matter how many times he pushed them away, another part of him wouldn't let him. Brainy's thoughts suddenly were interrupted by a large _crash!_

"Gosh,"

Gosh…that word. Brainy had heard it his whole life. Oops, sorry, didn't mean too, not my fault, golly – he had heard them all before! Brainy spun to the source of the sound. Of course, at his feet was a shattered plat with fruit juice leaking all around. Brainy looked angrily at Clumsy. That was the fifth time this morning!

"I-I'm sorry, didn't mean too –"

"You never mean to! That's the problem!" Brainy spat angrily. "You're always smurfing everything up with your clumsiness Clumsy! Like the time you broke Smurfette's flower pots, and the time you knocked over all those potions in Papa's lab and caused everything to explode! Not to smurf the countless of times you have knocked other smurfs over! They were all smurfed because of you!" The smart smurf accused pointing at poor Clumsy.

"I-I'm sorry Brainy. It's in my nature," Clumsy whispered trying not to let the tears spill over.

"Yeah well maybe it's time to smurf a _true_ nature."

"BRAINY!" The other smurfs gasped in shock. Clumsy just stood there for a few moments shocked. Then he ran off. Brainy could feel the angry stares of the rest of the village. He sighed. He didn't mean for the words to come out like they did, he was just so frustrated and said things in anger that he should not have said.

"I am very disappointed in you Brainy," Papa said shaking his head in displeasure.

"I can't believe you could say such a thing Brainy!" Smurfette fumed, now getting involved.

"Geez, even I don't snap like that!" Snappy added from next to Smurfette and the other Smurfling's.

"That was cruel Brainy and you smurfed it to your best friend!" Hefty said harshly from next to Handy. Hand didn't say anything; he just slumped deep into his seat. He couldn't believe Brainy would hurl such words. Especially to Clumsy who was somewhat sensitive.

Brainy now felt the guilt. It was a mess in his head as he was drowning now in thoughts. A sea of sorrow is what he'll be facing if he didn't get things right. Brainy locked his eyes on the shattered mess at his feet before drawing his eyes to the doors – the doors his brother had ran out just moments ago. Brainy's anger was gone, why'd he get angry in the first place? It was a simple dish…four of them were broken this morning and more will be broken later at lunch. It wasn't as if Clumsy meant to do it, it was a nature, _his _nature. Without it, who would Clumsy be?

Brainy turned to the other Smurfs who were still silent, they all gave their glares and gaped as doing so.

"I'm sorry," Brainy murmured. "I didn't think before smurfing such things."

"You _never _do." Tracker said.

Now Brainy felt sadness, the way he made Clumsy feel. Brainy stood up, careful not to jab his foot on the glass. "I have to go smurf Clumsy and –"

"No,"

Brainy looked at Papa, confused.

"Brainy, let Clumsy smurf alone right now. I don't smurf he'd want to smurf anyone after what just smurfed." Brainy knew it was true. Why would Clumsy want to see him after what he just said? Brainy pushed away his meal and left, heading for his mushroom. The others said nothing as they began to clear the table.

**There we go, hope y'all liked it. Please R&R**

**I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible – love ya all ;)**


	2. Two Best Freinds

**Hey, I'm back and with the second chapter! In this chapter, you'll meet the OC's. **

**Name: Joannie "Jo" McCrae**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Female**

**Occupation: Student/ adventurer/ best friends with Livy**

**Looks: Raven black hair bordering her dark blue cerulean eyes and ivory face. She wears hand-ripped jeans with muddy worn sneakers and double tops. She also has a silver necklace around her neck.**

**Creator: Me**

**Name: Olivia "Livy" Ashton**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Female**

**Occupation: Student/ adventurer / best friends with Joannie**

**Looks: Long brown hair waving around her green eyes. She wears a purple dress with a black belt with a gold buckle, hot pink tights, and red converse sneakers. She also wears a golden locket.**

**Creator: flowerpower17 **

**(I was given full permission to use Livy, thanks BOF)**

Joannie sprung from her covers at the sound of her mother's holler. "Joannie! Wake up! It's Saturday - you wanted me to wake you up early, remember?" Joannie turned to the morning music that began to drift from her iPod. She looked at the time 7:00 a.m. Perfect. Joannie easily pulled on her fav worn and hand-ripped jeans along with a Tyrian purple T-shirt and a midnight shaded long sleeve shirt underneath. To top it off, she slipped on her battered mud caked sneakers which were missing their laces and her silver laced necklace. And she let her short raven hair free around her framed pale ivory face.

It was Saturday and Joannie always woke up early for her and her bestie to get first in line at the malls new opening store. Now, Joannie was never the type to go shopping but the new store was a movie store and Joannie was hoping for some DVD's or so. Joannie jumped down the stairwell as meeting her mother who wore her long dark hair up high. She greeted Joannie with a kind smile.

"Good morning Joannie, do you have your cellphone?"

Joannie lifted her BlackBerry into her mother's view. Her mother gave an approving nod as her daughter sprinted for her besties house.

A knocking came at the door. Olivia placed her cereal bowl into the sink as she darted towards the knob. There stood her best friend Joannie.

"Hiya Livy!" Joannie said cheerfully.

"Hey Jo, you ready?" Livy asked. Olivia Ashton was best friends with Joannie since they were nine years old. Today, Livy had her long brown hair tied back into a braid held together by a ribbon. She wore a purple dress with a black belt with a gold buckle, hot pink tights, and red converse sneakers. She also wore her mother's golden locket.

The girls happily chuckled as they linked arms and were off to the movie store known as "Groovy Movies".

**And here are the OC's. I know this chapter was short but ch.3 will defiantly be longer.**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this! I appreciate it much ;) **


	3. The Book

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Here's ch.3! Sorry for the late updating. **

Groovy Movies was flooded with people. They were all scattered around the new store checking out the newest DVD's. Livy and Joannie entered and began to look around.

"This store is epic." Livy said.

"Totally," Joannie agree. She went to a shelf and picked up a movie. "Yo Livy, check this movie out." Livy walked up to Joannie to look at the movie. _Scr4m_.

"No way! I ain't gonna sit through that." Livy reminded.

"I know, plus, I've seen it already." Joannie committed as placing the movie back.

"How'd you sit through a blood slashing movie like that? Ghostface is in it and he kills. Not only one person."

"What can I say? I like horror. Mostly,"

"Well I don't. Can we look for a cute movie now?"

"Okay then, how 'bout _Marley and Me?_"

"That's just sad." Livy said.

Joannie laughed as she placed the movie back. The girls began to look around again. They wandered deeper into the store where Joannie caught sight of another room. She got a grip on Livy's arm. Livy looked at her, confused. "Look, there's another room." Joannie said as pointing the way. "So?" Livy asked. "Let's check it out." Joannie replied. Livy rolled her eyes with a grin but followed Joannie into the other room. An employee stood near the doorframe to the next room.

"Um, excuse me," Joannie said. The employee looked at her. He had some neatly pulled back hair and light blue eyes. He seemed around 18 or so and wore just a tad too much cologne. The girls paced a step back to not get nauseous of the overdue scent.

"Can I help you?" he asked them kindly.

"Yes, what's in that room?" Joannie asked.

"That old room? That's an old bookstore. It's gonna be emptied out soon. Groovy Movies bought the property and now all the books are being removed so we can take in more movies."

Joannie frowned. She had always been a love of books. "Can I go in there and see some of the books?" she asked. As this went, Livy was studying the titles of some movies nearby. She was in the comedy section and read titles of _Gnomeo and Juliet_, _The Muppets, _and others.

"You don't wanna go in there and I advise that you don't. There's really no point." The employee then walked away. Joannie snorted. "That's no way to treat fine books. C'mon Livy, let's take a look."

"Sure, but, what if that employee comes back?" Livy wondered.

"He won't, come on. I wanna look at some books."

Livy took one last glance to make sure the employee was really gone. He was. Thank goodness too. She couldn't hold her breath much longer. The girls stepped through the doorframe. The bookstore was beautiful. It didn't take long for Livy and Joannie to begin examine the shelves. Many shelves were cleared but the books that were there held various colours that lined the shelves. "Koolio," Livy said. She reached onto a shelf and pulled out a brightly red covered book. The title that ran across read _The Other Side_.

Bored as she was, Livy pulled up a chair at the nearby tables and began to read the words scattered along the pages. Livy looked up; Joannie was still mindlessly scanning titles. Livy knew very well how Joannie was with books. Returning to her book, 250 pages, maybe Joannie would have picked a book before she's done. She began: _The girl swaggered as she made her way through the crowd of leaves. Each dyed in a fall colour signaling the coming of the snow season brewing – _

"Livy!" Livy jerked up from her reading. It wasn't a misheard, Joannie had called her name. But, where was she? "Olivia!" Livy huffed. She stood up as tucking _The Other Side _under her arm. She began to stroll along the isles until she found Joannie. Livy came up but didn't say anything. Joannie was stiff. "I'm here Jo, what's wrong?" Joannie didn't reply. She simply gestured Livy's attention towards a book…

The book was brittle, as if it would crumble by a simple touch. The melted gold lined across the weary forest green cover spelling out the unreadable title as sheeting the edges. Peeking from beneath the perishable cover was stained yellow sheets with writing of chicken scratch. Not neat like _The Other Side._

The book gathered Joannie and Livy's attention.

"Have ya ever seen a book like this?" Joannie asked, now finding her tongue. Now Livy was the speechless one as the book she held slipped from under her arm. She stared at the appearance of this book, how it sat on the dusty insecurely shelf, lone and forgotten. Why was this book pushed to the very back of the store? Joannie reached out and gently took the rare book into her hands.

"I'mma taking this one," Joannie stated with a smile as she blew a cloud of dust of the lovely crafted book.

"Are you serious?" Livy asked as she picked up the book she dropped moments before now.

"Sure," Joannie said, "I'd love to read what its 'bout."

Livy was silent. Then she asked, "Who wrote it?" Joannie scanned the book. "Nobody," She replied. Livy's face was blank. "Huh?" It was true. There was no name, no About the Author page and no picture printed. "That's just weird." Livy dedicated.

Joannie didn't say anything to that as she checked the time on her phone. Her eyes widen, it was almost lunch! Geez how time flew by. "I gotta go, mom will be wondering why I ain't home." Livy was quiet as Joannie slipped the book into her knapsack that she had brought along. Joannie looked at her. "Wanna come to my house for lunch?"

"Sure," Livy agreed. Joannie smiled as she stood up to full height again. "Um, Jo," Livy said.

"Yes?"

"You can't take that book home. That employee said all these books were being removed."

"Don't worry, I ain't stealing it. It's simply _borrowing. _I'll read it tonight and bring it back here tomorrow."

"What if there are no books here tomorrow? They'll realise one's missing."

"Livy, look 'round you. There are shelves and shelves of books. I doubt they'll remove all of 'em in one night. I promise I'll bring the book out. I don't steal."

"Whatever, when the cops come to your house, I don't know you." Livy teased.

Joannie laughed. "Oh come now, y'all can be my _cellmate!_" The girls chuckled as they made their way out of the forgotten bookstore. They looked at the time, 11:56 PM. They walked outta Groovy Movies without anyone catching them. With that over, they made their way to Joannie's house.

**K y'all, hope this chapter was good. I am proud of this one 'cause it's the longest one in my story so far. I know as the story goes on, my chapters will become longer. I'll get ch.4 up as soon as possible. Thanks to all who took the time to read this ;) **


	4. Skipping Stones

**I'm back and I bring ch.3 with me! Hope you enjoy! **

Clip, clip, clip

The rock skipped three times over the water. The water flowed calmly down as it snaked through the forest. It was beautiful, the scene could relax you. Even if you were hurt. Clumsy wiped his tears away with the back of his bare hand. He sniffed. Clumsy had always liked this scene, since he was a Smurfling, he'd like to come to the riverbank and skip stones. Papa had taught him how when he was old enough, otherwise, Clumsy watched Papa and Grandpa skip the stones. Sometimes, Hefty would try to teach him since he was a few weeks older. Clumsy eventually got the hang of it and would like to come by and skip on his own whenever he had the chance. It was fun. This always took his mind off of whatever was bothering him. Before, Clumsy liked to come down and skip stones with his other fellow Smurfs but lately, he'd been going there to make his smile return.

Lately. Why lately? He didn't , clip, clip, clip, splosh

The rock sank on the fifth skip. Clumsy sat down next to the pile of pebbles he was tossing. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He didn't feel so good. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. No matter how many stones he skipped, Brainy's voice was running through his mind. _"Time to smurf a true nature_," True? Wasn't he fine just the way he was? Clumsy thought so. Of course, many times he hated being clumsy – the klutzy Smurf – the one who always tripped and caused a mess no matter where he went. It wasn't fair. Hefty was strong and Clumsy looked up to his achievements, Handy made it far, being a great help to the village and to Papa, Greedy was always cooking for every mouth in the village along with Chef and Backer but Greedy's treats were the best, Smurfette sure was pretty but she had many great qualities of her own like helping whenever she could and always surprised the Smurfs with a quick thought. Sure sometimes Clumsy would do something impressive but he mostly got himself stuck in his own traps.

_A true nature_…maybe being clumsy wasn't a _true_ nature. But if it wasn't, what about the other Smurfs with names like his? Lazy, Slouchy, Snappy, Pushover, and few others…weren't their natures _true_? Maybe Brainy was right, gosh, Brainy was smart. The smartest Smurf in the village and he wrote a series of books by hand. Clumsy had always admired that, Brainy never gave up. That was a _true_ nature, being smart.

But – how could he find a better nature? He was Clumsy by name, clumsy by nature. That's just how it was for every Smurf since the beginning. They each carried their own personality. Everyone had a personality, his just happened to be clumsy. He just happened to be the Smurf to get that nature. He never found it that troubling before, maybe when he was younger, he couldn't do much of the other things his brothers do. Sometimes, Papa wanted Clumsy to stay back with Grandpa along with some other Smurfs if he was walking far or near River Smurf or a ditch. Clumsy didn't mind because Papa would make up for it. Brining him to River Smurfs bank to skip stones or collect rocks. Now that he thought back on it, he realised it. When your small and don't understand, you don't see the big picture. Looking back on it when you're older, you see it clear.

Brainy was moping around the village. He felt horrible on what he said. Clumsy was his best friend so how could he say such a thing? His big mouth – he couldn't keep it shut when it mattered most. Brainy sighed deeply. Suddenly, Harmony's horn shot through the village and everysmurf plugged their ears. When the horrible noise stopped, Papa asked for his Smurf attention.

"My little Smurfs, I just received word that Gargamel is smurfing in the woods today. He's drawing water near the River Smurf and I don't want any of you to smurf out of the village today. Do I smurf myself clear?" The elder Smurf looked around. All his Smurf nodded and then returned to their work.

Brainy sighed again. He looked up to see where he was walking. He noticed he was near Clumsy's house. He hadn't seen Clumsy for three hours already. He wanted to. Brainy made his way to his friend's door and knocked. No answer.

"Clumsy? Clumsy please open your door."

No answer

"Please don't ignore me…Clumsy?"

Brainy grabbed hold of the knob and opened the wooden door. He walked in and didn't hear anything. Brainy walked around Clumsy's house. With each step, he got more and more nervous. His mushroom was empty. Brainy felt his heart stop. He tried not to panic.

"Okay, okay, Clumsy's not here, where would he go?" Brainy tried to think. Smurfberry fields? No, Clumsy was upset. Um, the dame? No, why would he go there? He wasn't at the well – Brainy passed there just minutes before.

_"Hi Clumsy, what're you smurfing?"_

"_I'm skipping stones, Papa taught me how."_

"_He did? That's smurfy." Brainy Smurfling said happily to his brother. He made his way over and sat next to Clumsy Smurfling. Clumsy was kneeling over the river, peering awkwardly at his reflection and every so often, he splashed his hand down to mess it up. _

_Clumsy looked at Brainy with those big blue eyes. "Wanna skip a stone with me?" Brainy looked as Clumsy opened his tightly closed palm. There was a grey smooth pebble sitting there. Brainy grew a smile as he took the stone. He threw it carefully but the stone sank._

"_Do these stones work?" Brainy asked, somewhat angrily. Clumsy laughed. "Sure they do! Do stones even break?" Brainy didn't crack a grin. Clumsy handed him another stone as he gathered one for himself. "Throw it like this." Brainy watched as Clumsy turned his body in a certain way, then raised his arm back in an angle, in a quick movement, Brainy's eyes were wide as the stone flew easily through the air and skipped five times across the River Smurf._

"_Wow!" Brainy said. Clumsy looked at him and smiled. Brainy guessed he was pleased with his toss. Really, Clumsy was glad his brother was impressed with him. Brainy then glanced at his own stone. "Wish I could smurf that." Clumsy's smile faded, only for a second the most before it grew back. Brainy always saw Clumsy smiling. "I'll teach you just like how Papa taught me," Brainy smiled, "Really?" _

"_Sure, but first, we need to smurf some more pebbles." Clumsy stated. _

"_Okay,"_

_The two began to walk along the River Smurfs bank as collecting tiny smooth pebbles. This was something they could do together. It was fun. It was a game. It was _their_ fun game._

Brainy's eyes widen from the brief flashback. The River Smurfs bank! Clumsy went there all the time! Quickly, Brainy darted towards the forest. Gargamel was there today! Clumsy could get hurt – or worse. Sure that no smurf saw him, Brainy ran into the forest and began his trail to the River Smurf. He felt hot tears blur his vision. The flashback ran through his mind, over and over. It made Brainy feel even guiltier. How could he let this happen? How could he have been so cold?

"Clumsy!"

**Wow, this chapter is long. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please R&R and thank y'all who took the time to read this! Thanks to y'all ;)**


	5. Family Issues

Thank you all for your kind reviews! It's so pleasing to know that my story has got many readers. Enough of me babbling, let's go to the story…

The girls made it to Joannie's house with no trouble. Joannie turned the knob on her door and swung it opened. The house was silent, except for some music drifting through. Joannie guessed her mother was making lunch; she always listened to music when she cooked. To prove her theory, Joannie called –

"Mom?" Joannie termed. "Mom! I'm home!"

Joannie began to unlace her shoes as Livy simply slipped them off. They looked up just as Joannie's mother poked her head through the doorway to the kitchen. She smiled towards the two girls and walked towards them, her shoes making a clipping noise to each step she took.

"Hello Joannie, hi Livy – are you staying for lunch?"

"Yes, do you mind?" Livy asked.

Mrs. McCrae let out a chuckle. "Of course I don't mind! It's always a pleasure to see you Livy. Do you want to call your uncle to let him know where you are?"

Livy was silent for a moment. "He knows," she replied easily. Mrs. McCrae didn't press forward; she just carried her smile into the kitchen. Joannie saw the depressed look on her best friend's features. Joannie knew the whole story, when Livy was 10; her family was involved in a horrifying care accident. Livy was the only survivor. Joannie visited her when she got the news. Every day for the time Livy was in the hospital, Joannie would make time to visit her. When Livy was recovered and back to her full health and "over the shock", she was sent to live with her uncle. "Over the shock" the nurse said, how could you ever recover from that? It's impossible. Joannie had met Livy's uncle; she was the only one who knew how abusive he was. She also knew the threats he threw at Livy but Joannie couldn't stand Livy to live like that, so, she told Livy she was always welcomed at her house. Family wasn't discussed much between them. Joannie knew what it was like; her father had died when she was 4. He had cancer. The Big C. Mrs. McCrae, Joannie's mother, had a cancer tattoo on her arm and supported the research. Joannie knew it killed her mother inside as it did to her, even if her mother never showed it and always acted so Happy-Go-Lucky.

"Girls," Her mother's sudden voice shot Joannie out of her daze. "Lunch is ready,"

Livy and Joannie made their way into the kitchen. It was a simple small kitchen, not large at all. There were the few cabinets that held themselves over the stove. An easy glass table stood behind an "island" that mounted in the centre of the whole kitchen, separating the glass table from the stove and sink. Mrs. McCrae set down two bowls filled with soup.

"Ain't y'all gonna eat with us, mom?" Joannie asked.

"Nope, you girls can chit chat amongst yourselves. I'm going into the family room to read. That reminds me, did you girls have fun at the movie store?"

Livy and Joannie both nodded. "Did you rent a movie?" The girls shook their heads as they made the excuse of not finding the right movie. Just as Mrs. McCrae was about to leave, she asked one more question, "Livy, would you like to sleep over?"

Joannie grew a smile that touched both of her cheeks. Same with Livy. "Thank you Mrs. McCrae." The girls waited until Joannie's mom was really gone, and then Jo pulled out her book. She carefully laid it down on the table and her and Livy shared a look at it. They hadn't cracked the cover open yet – who knows what this book held.

**Here's the chapter! I hope y'all liked it – it ain't the longest but the next chapter will be! Please R&R if you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all who took the time to read this chapter! I own nothing – I only own my OC Joannie McCrae, flowerpower71 owns Olivia Ashton, and Peyo owns the Smurfs. **


	6. The Spell

**I'm back! Here's the next chapter – I hope it pleases y'all! Thanks to all who reviewed. **

The girls finished eating. Joannie took both her and Livy's bowls to the sink. She turned to see Livy gaping at the book still sitting on the table. Joannie laughed. "The book ain't gonna bite you!" Livy looked at Joannie and cocked an eyebrow. "You never know," she joked. Joannie walked over and took the book into her hands. She placed it back into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Wanna come up to my room?" Livy nodded. The girls stood and walked into the hallway, they was about to go upstairs when Jo's mom called Jo.

"Joannie! Come here, look at this!" Jo sighed before turning and walking into the family room. The family room was simple as well – the house wasn't very big anyway. There was a short stunted coffee table surrounded by two long couches and a single rocking chair where Mrs. McCrae sat. Next to her was another still table that held a lamp and a box of pictures. There was a cabinet across the room near the doorway that held a selection of China cups and plates – Jo's mother loved China silver wear. Jo and Livy came up to see a picture in Mrs. McCrae's hand.

"Look Jo, it's your father when you were born." Mrs. McCrae's voice seemed substantial, but it was only if you really knew her, she was choking back tears. The picture showed a dark faced man with heavily greased hair, his hair was though so shaggy, it fell in bangs around his face. His eyes were a dark chocolaty brown and his face was a perfect drawn line. Along his chin was a finely cut trim. Just by looking at the man – you could tell he was friendly and loving as his eyes danced and he shone his commercial smile, but he could be reckless too. Jo didn't need anyone to say a word, even if she was 4, she remembered her dad perfectly. In his arms, he held a black haired baby wrapped in a yellow blanket. Next to the man stood a black haired woman with dark blue eyes and a tall stand. They seemed so happy.

"Y'all got nice pics here," Livy said as rummaging through the box. Mrs. McCrae smiled. "Yes, Darrel loved to take pictures." Mrs. McCrae said. Of course, Darrel was Jo's father, Darrel McCrae and he married Jo's mom, Janelle Belington on his 23rd birthday. He was young, but he loved Janelle and she loved him. He proposed to her on his 22nd birthday and they got married the coming spring. Five years later, he died of cancer. He left behind his young wife and a 4 year old daughter. Mrs. McCrae smiled as she looked at the pictures Livy pulled out. "I never saw this person before." Livy said as she held up a picture of a girl clothed in some type of rags. "That box is filled with very old pictures. Darrel loved family trees and all – he kept these pictures that have been passed down. I think they go all the way to the Middle Ages."

Joannie's eyes widen. She had no idea her father collected pictures of the family. Did her mother too? Joannie was snapped outta gaze when he mother gasped happily. "Here's a perfect example! Here's a picture of an ancestor."

"Can I see?" Livy asked. Mrs. McCrae handed the picture to Livy and she looked at it. This picture showed a boy near a castle – the boy too had the McCrae's signature raven black hair and he stood before what seemed as a castle. The boy had dark eyes too like Jo's father. He was smiling pleasingly.

"Who is he mom?" Jo asked, now getting pull into the pictures. Her mom was silent. "You know, I'm not sure. Your father kept a family tree – here it is!" Jo and Livy watched as Mrs. McCrae pulled out a very old piece of folded paper. The paper was yellow and looked like something snaked from the drain. The names were smudged all over from exceedingly old ink.

"I can't tell, but it was something with a J though. Our family had always kept the hair and the J names." Mrs. McCrae said. Jo yawned with boredom.

"Well mom, we're heading upstairs." Jo said.

"Alright, I'll see you two girls later." Mrs. McCrae said without theming her eyes away from the picture of her husband. The girls made their way up the stairs and into Jo's room.

"Has anyone smurfed Brainy?" Papa asked. Papa had been walking through the village and noticed he couldn't find Brainy since breakfast this morning – same with Clumsy. Papa got worried, but he didn't think they were in danger. Papa had announced for no one to go into the forest today, so they must've been in their mushrooms.

"No Papa," Hefty quickly answered as he darted by. Some Smurfs were playing a game of smurfball – others were doing work – or like Lazy, sleeping somewhere besides his bed.

"Vanity! Get the ball!" Hefty called when he tripped and Harmony pulled the ball away. Vanity was happily gazing at himself into his mirror. He smiled and complemented himself several times within those minutes. He smiled; he had just put a new flower in his hat this morning.

"_Vanity!_" Vanity jumped and saw what was happening around him. He dunked when the ball suddenly swerved over his head and into the net. "Do you mind? I can't even smurf myself in the mirror for one second without chaos smurfing." Vanity muttered.

"Vanity, it's called smurfball, not Gaze at Yoursmurf in the Mirror." Handy stated. "That didn't even smurf any sense." Vanity pointed out. "Oh, you know what I mean!" Handy whirred as he moved away. Vanity stood up and dusted himself off.

Papa walked up, "Has anysmurf smurfed Brainy or Clumsy?" the Smurfs shook their heads. "Brainy's prob'ly smurfing a new book and Clumsy's prob'ly smurfing some rocks." Snappy said without care from the ground where he and the other Smurflings were drawing pictures of the game.

Papa was no curious. "Vanity and Sweepy, can you two go and smurf if you can smurf where Brainy and Clumsy are?"

"Sure Papa," Sweepy said cheerfully as he marched on. "No problem! I'll just follow my mirror!" Vanity said as he held his mirror out far and skipped after it. In the meantime, Papa had to go and get Baby.

The girls were laid over the bed. Jo's room was a disaster and looked like a wild racoon was in there, but maybe, somewhere in the mess of books, papers, and clothes, there was. Jo laughed at Livy's comment.

"So Jo, y'all gonna crack open that book or what?" Livy asked curiously as she lobbed a disarray of clothes off of a chair so she could sit. Jo threw her bag down onto her bed when she pulled out the mouldering book. She then threw herself down onto her bed causing more junk to fly off it.

"Hey Jo, ever thought 'bout, oh I dunno, cleaning your room?" Livy asked.

Jo laughed. "Oh Livy, your funny – what would my mom do then?"

"You're so nice." Livy teased. "I know," Jo simply replied as she sat up. Sitting the book carefully down onto her bed, she opened the brittle cover to begin to read. The pages were yellow stained and the words were smudged all over like the book was hand-written in an inky pen. Though, from how old the book appeared, it prob'ly was. Livy was interested and took a seat next to Jo, ignoring the fact of whatever was there first. The first three pages were messed, but by the fourth page, the girls were able to make out the writing. It was haunting and all scratchy. The book read something of spells and potions.

"Yo Livy, check it, there's a spell to turn lead into gold! Wait 'til I tell me teacher 'I couldn't do my homework 'cause the lead turned to gold'."

"Yeah, that excuse is actually more believable than the one of some guy eating it. Plus, I don't think it's that kinda lead." Livy explained as she took the book into her lap allowing Jo to stand up and walk over to her computer. She moved over a bowl of chips and popped one in her mouth.

"Want one?" Jo asked as leaning out the bowl of chips. Livy looked at her, "How long have those been there?" she asked. Jo shrugged, "I dunno, two or three months." Livy made a gagging sound and pretending to puke as Jo laughed. "I'm joking Livy, since yesterday. Do y'all think I'd actually try to poison you?" Livy didn't answer as she took a chip and chuckled.

"Still though," Jo began once more as logging online, "can y'all imagine how rich we could be?" Livy looked down at the pages. "Yeah, if ya have these ingredients," Livy stated.

"What're the ingredients?" Jo asked as waiting for her computer to begin to check her if anyone sent her a PM.

"Some items I can't pronounce, and six Smefs,"

Jo paused. "Six what?"

"Six Smefs – at least that's what I think it's called," Jo came over, forgetting all about the online world (which is highly unlikely for her), peering onto the page.

"See, a Smerf, a Smpoff, a Smoof," Livy tried to pronounce. Jo tried to but also failed. Finally, Livy was able to pronounce the word, "Smurf. It reads six Smurfs, girl."

"OK," Jo said as flopping down onto the bed once more, "where do we find six Smurfs, girl?" Livy sniggered. That she said, "More importantly, don't ya need to know what they are?"

"I'm guessing some type of irrational herb." Jo said without much intention. "I could search it up when my computer ever decides to start." Livy turned the page, but nothing talked anymore on Smurfs – whatever that was.

"Hey," Jo said once looking into the book, "there's something here!"

"Yeah, it's called words." Livy teased. Jo managed a giggle as she took the book now in her hands; Livy didn't think that was the greatest place to keep the book safe.

"It's a poem," Jo gleamed. Jo loved to write poetry, even if it wasn't always the happiest poetry there was. Livy looked at the poem, it was odd.

_Time, time, you see me happy, you see me cry,_

_You see me born, you see me die,_

_Slow your speed at this time for me,_

_And send me to a place where I belong,_

_Where I can be_

_Happiness is loving and ever so true,_

_Where the old is new,_

_A place for me and you,_

_The true time is where it's blue_

_Bring me from my turf,_

_Into the Land of the Smurfs_

As soon as Jo read the poem, a blinding light shot into the room – from the book. Jo dropped the book onto the ground, forgetting how rare and brittle it was and that it wasn't hers. Wind began to sweep through, picking itself as the light became blue. The girls shielded their eyes with their hands in attempt to see what was happening. From the book, a bright blue sweeping vortex formed and began to pull at the air.

"Oh great! What trouble did you do now?" Livy asked Jo. "I dunno but I gotta feeling that you're gonna get sucked into it with me!" The bed was moving slightly and slowly towards the pull of the vortex. Of course, the girls were sucked right into it. Once the two girls and their screams were swallowed into the vortex, it instantly vanished back into the book as the book closed itself. Just seconds after the book closed, everything slowed. The clocked ticked slower and slower until it didn't move anymore.

Brainy ran quickly towards the River Smurf. He was out of breath but kept on running. He just kept blaming himself if Clumsy got hurt. Finally, he was at the River Smurf, but he couldn't see Clumsy anywhere. Stopping to catch his breath, he heard something. It was little droplets of water in a tiny bounce. Like when you skip a stone. Brainy now knew for sure that Clumsy was here.

"Clumsy!" he called. Only the rivers lax waves answered him along with the cool breeze that was picking up. Brainy didn't think a storm was occurring today, but the wind began to rush. It was cold but it didn't come from the North. It seemed to be coming from all directions. That was never a good sign. Brainy continued his search, Clumsy was here, somewhere.

Clumsy turned. He thought he heard someone yell his name, but he didn't see anyone. Clumsy squinted his eyes for the hopeless attempt on maybe seeing someone appear through the river's haze – he did, coming through was a blue smear. As the smear came closer, Clumsy could tell exactly who it was. At this time though, he didn't want to be with that Smurf. Brainy came into view and stopped his running. He looked at Clumsy who just gaped back.

"Clumsy, I've been smurfing for you," Brainy said.

"I don't care. Now go away." Brainy's eyes widen behind the lenses of his glasses. Clumsy had never told _him _to go away. Usually, it was the other way around.

"Clumsy, stop smurfing like this – I can't believe you're still upset." Brainy knew very well Clumsy had all the rights to be mad at him – well, _most _of the rights – but Clumsy was never upset. Brainy was about to say something else when the River Smurf's calm waves became rough. The tie began to run in as the wind became quicker and dangerous. There was a soft clap of thunder far off way in the distance, but the sky began to grow grey.

"Just leave me alone, Brainy." Clumsy finally said as he jumped to his feet and ran off once more. Brainy tried to run after him but the waves began to flood as it climbed higher. The one time Brainy wishes for Clumsy to trip, he ran perfectly. Brainy had to get Clumsy before Gargamel found him – or the storm.

**Dang a lot was going on at once. There we go, and I apologize for taking so long to post this. Y'all know how it is – RL always gets in the way. Overall, I hope this chapter was worth it. **

**For Zinka17, I added Vanity. R&R **


	7. Long Lost Twins?

**I'm so pleased lotta ya are enjoying my story. I would like to thank flowerpower71 for helping me with this chapter. Now I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter. Thanks a bunch to all who reviewed. Now onto the story…**

The sky had grown a deep shade of grey. The clouds seemed to be rousing, into the eye of the storm, the centre of the chaos. More thunder was heard far off in the distance. Too far, but it still rattled your ears. The wind swept roughly through the blades of grass and dry leaves. The River Smurf's waves were rushing as it began to flood over. There wasn't supposed to be a storm today, what was happening?

Papa Smurf had noticed the sudden change in weather. He had predicted a sunny day; he didn't sense a storm for miles. It wasn't even a normal storm; Papa sensed some type of disturbance in the wind, a ruthless spell turning. He wasn't sure of what to make of this; the sky just had unexpectedly turned into a sinister grey. The Smurfs stopped their game and looked up as the wind rushed wildly around. No rain seemed to fall.

Vanity knocked on Brainy's door, there was no answer. With no patients, Vanity just opened the door and was flabbergasted to see Brainy's house empty – and inaudible – usually Brainy was yammering away.

"Brainy?" Vanity asked softly, uncomfortable by the silence that only greeted him. Vanity looked around a bit more, to make sure maybe he wasn't sleeping. When no sign of Brainy appeared, Vanity got worried and ran to tell Papa. Vanity stumbled outside into the oddly changed weather and began to pursuit for Papa. Being careful not to drop his mirror or lose his flower, Vanity clutched both near. He finally spotted Papa; the red was easy to spot with its rich colour. Vanity came up to see Sweepy was there already. Papa held Baby and looked at both with a raised brow. "Did you smurf them?" Papa asked curiously with some worry lingering.

Both Smurfs shook their heads.

"Clumsy's house is empty. And I can't smurf him anywhere in the village." Sweepy informed. "Same with Brainy…it's very strange for his house to be quiet." Vanity stated. Papa's worry came through. What if they weren't in the village? "Do you think they smurfed somewhere?" Sweepy asked, saying their thoughts. "After what Brainy smurfed? I doubt Clumsy would want to smurf with him." Vanity pointed out as he began to fix his flower which had tipped slightly off. "But, nosmurf has seen Clumsy since this morning, what if he didn't smurf your warning, Papa?" Sweepy said. _It's possible_, Papa thought uneasily. _If it's possible, if Brainy and Clumsy smurfed away from the village, they're in great danger! Gargamel will smurf them! _Papa thought. Papa handed Baby over to Sweepy. Sweepy looked at Papa curiously.

"Watch Baby for me, I need to smurf after Brainy and Clumsy." Papa said as he began to make a path towards the woods. "Who's in charge?" Vanity asked enquiringly.

"Hefty," Papa said quickly before jotting off into the woods and disappearing in the mess of leaves the bush held. Sweepy and Vanity looked at each other. What're they gonna tell the other Smurfs?

Clumsy was running away from the River Smurf. For the first time in his 100 years of life, he didn't want to be with Brainy. He knew he shouldn't have been so mad, he wasn't ever really mad; this feeling rarely appeared towards him but maybe because reality has a hard time getting through to Clumsy. But, when it does, it hits him hard. He knew he was _accident prone_ and he knew he'd never get over it, but it was who he was. Clumsy personally liked it, even though sometimes it hurt him, he liked the carefree life and didn't want it to change. But, after what Brainy said, how could his life not be changed by those words? The wind was really getting strong and the ground began to get mushy from the roughly flowing waves of the River Smurf. Just until the storm ends, Clumsy dunked under a bush. He'd wait until it all got clear again, than he'd continue on his way.

Clumsy watched the creepy lingering sky above as the wind began to rush more violently. Clumsy wasn't sure which direction the wind was coming from. After doing a trick Papa taught them as Smurflings, it was determined that the fierce wind wasn't single, it was winds from every direction blowing up into the Eye of the Storm. Clumsy watched with fear and fascination at the Eye of the Storm which was dangerously close to him. Suddenly, Clumsy's blue eyes widen with what he saw – the clouds ripped open! The sky itself seemed to rip open and a blinding blue light shone behind the clouds. Clumsy had to shield his eyes to see what was happening. By that time, the wind was unbearably strong and ripping away leaves from the trees and weak threads of grass. It was then; something fell from the Hole in the Sky. The "thing" fell straight into the ground below. Clumsy was startled by the "thing" that just fell mysteriously from the sky. As soon as the "thing" fell from the sky, the clouds closed together, sealing the hole. The blue light instantly flashed away, bringing the clouds with it as the sky once again returned to its baby blue shade. The winds stopped as well as the River Smurf's waves became calm and went down.

Confused, Clumsy tried to get a better study of the "thing". When he couldn't, he crawled out from beneath the bush and made his way over soundlessly. Making his way behind a rock the size of an average humans' fist, Clumsy peeked from behind it. The "thing" wasn't alone, there were two of them. As the sun became visible once more, Clumsy could see the "things" were humans – two girls. They were both motionless and laying there where they fell. Clumsy was worried if they might have been hurt in the fall – who wouldn't be? – But Papa had always told them to keep a distance from humans. Some were kind like the King but others were wicked like Gargamel. What if these humans were wicked? The only Smurf around was Brainy and Clumsy left him at the River Smurf. His thoughts were shooed away when a low moan came to earshot. Sinking behind the rock, Clumsy watched as the two humans began to sit up, moaning. What if they found him? Nervous, Clumsy started to run when, "Whoops!" he tripped. But this time, it wasn't his two feet. He'd tripped over something. Sitting himself up, he looked and was greatly amazed by the object – a rock.

The rock was a deep shade and Clumsy wasn't sure if it was black, purple, green, or blue. Maybe even red. He wasn't sure; it was just a really deep shade, swallowing the colour. The rock was held by some silver branches or something. Some silver arms were wrapped around the rock, acting like a cage. Holding onto the arms was a long silver chain. Clumsy was captivated by the rock and wondered if he could break it free from the silver chain and arms. It sure would look neat in his collection.

The girls sat up, dazed. Jo rubbed her side as Livy rubbed her upper arm where she fell.

"Ow! That hurt. This is like the time I fell off my cousin's garage roof." Jo muttered as she moved her sore wrist. "Why were you on a garage roof?" Livy asked as she now put her attention to her sore back. "Do you really wanna know the answer?" Jo inquired. "No," Livy said as she sat herself up. Their heads were throbbing and a ringing buzz filled their ears. Jo was moving around her jaw. "Do you taste metal? I taste metal." She stated. Stretching out, they began to look around to notice they were no longer in Jo's room. "Ah!"

"Where are we?" Livy asked worriedly.

"I wish I knew. I don't suppose y'all have a map, do you?" Jo asked. "Why would I have a map?" Livy questioned. "I dunno – the same reason why cartoons carry 'round mallets." Jo replied. "You've been watching too much cartoons." Livy said as she examined her injured arm. No blood. That was a good sign. Livy calmly turned her gaze, "Jo," she started off.

"Yeah?" Jo replied easily as she also found a comfortable sitting position. "You're necklace! It's gone!" Jo flung her hand to her chest. Her necklace was missing. Livy felt for hers and was relived to feel her golden heart shape locket there. Jo frantically began to look in the long blades of grass. She panicked. "Oh no, no, no! That necklace means the world to me!" Jo said sadly.

"There it is! I think." Livy informed. Jo turned to see among the grass, there was a glint of silver in the sun reflecting off the hilt. "Oh thank goodness." Jo sighed as she moved in closer to grab the chain. Livy stood herself up and began to dust off her clothes as Jo picked up her necklace.

"_AAAAAHHHHHH!"_ Jo screamed. She leaped into Livy's arms Scooby-Doo style knocking them both over back into the grass. "Jo!" Livy began, "What happened?"

"I dunno!" Jo replied. Livy looked at her. "I picked up my necklace and there was – I dunno – a blue mouse or somethin'!" The two got up and Jo pointed to the rock. Livy crouched down to see, than jumped back and also screamed. There was some type of blue mouse or something. The girls watched as the blue thing scurried off into a bush and disappeared in the leaves. Quickly, Jo grabbed her necklace and clipped it back on around her neck. They looked around the scenery. There wasn't a sign of any_thing _so never mind any_one_. The two friends were in some type of meadow outside a forest and there wasn't s building in miles. All they saw was green grass and trees.

"Livy, I don't think we're at home anymore." Jo said imitating Dorothy.

"How can you tell? By: the no buildings or by the blue mouse?"

"No, by how green and fresh everythin' is. I haven't seen this much green even in a Green Room!" Jo committed. "You know Green Rooms ain't actually green, right?" Livy said. "Livy, just work with me here," Jo joked. The girls got up and made their way into the forest. Maybe someone was nearby and could help them get home. The girls made their way into the woods and began to walk around. They were looking all over, trying to picture where they could possibly be. So far, all they spotted were trees and dirt and rocks and more trees.

Clumsy was running still, away from where he'd seen the humans. Not looking where he was going as usual, Clumsy bumped into something. Falling down on his back, he looked up and slightly glowered. Brainy was looking down at him. "Clumsy? What's wrong?" Brainy asked. "Golly," Clumsy began, ignoring he was still flat on his back, "two humans! They was smurfing by the River Smurf." Brainy's eyes widen; _two humans – and this close to the village?_ That wasn't good – that was horrible!

Suddenly, there was a rustling. The two Smurfs turned to see what the cause of the rustling was, keeping a safe distance of course. Luckily, Papa emerged from the bush. He spotted Clumsy and Brainy and ran up to them. "Thank smurfness you two are alright."

"Of course Papa, what's smurfing?" Clumsy asked. Brainy had then remembered that Clumsy was uninformed that Gargamel was near the River Smurf today…Gargamel! "We must smurf back to the village." Papa said as he began to walk towards the bush leading to the village. "But Papa, there's humans nearby!" Papa froze to Clumsy's words. "Humans? Where?" Papa queried. Clumsy simply pointed to the direction where he was running from. Papa didn't want to go investigate and risk too much. They were already in danger by Gargamel lurking hazardously by. They had to move before Gargamel found them. Seeing as his two Smurf weren't moving, Papa took hold of Brainy and Clumsy's wrists and led them away from the River Smurf. It was just too much to risk – they were balancing too much on the line already.

The girls continued to walk, careful not to lose each other in the unknown place. Something freaky was going on and after going through a swirling hole with a blue blinding light, they were pretty confused and dazed. As the girls were silently walking, a sound came into earshot.

"Do you hear that?" Jo asked.

"The thumping of something heavy heading towards us? No." Livy replied. "Me neither," Jo said. But, the sound grew louder as voices began to erupt through the silent forest. The thumping seemed to run into a rhythm of hooves. What would have such heavy and fast hooves? A horse?

"A goat!" The girls spotted a goat as it ran angrily towards them. Both shrieked a scream as they began to dart away from the trailing goat. "This is so random!" Jo yelped as she and Livy took the lead, trying to outrun the goat. Coming to a tree, Livy stuck up her arms and swung herself up. Jo thought the idea was smart so she did the same. The two sat on the low branch, but quickly climbed high when the goat began to charge its horns into the trunk. The girls clung to a higher branch for dear life as the goat continued.

"Did you hear that?"

"The screams of someone? No."

"Well I did!"

Some new voices came out into the scene – unpredictable voices. One sounded much more mannered that the other. "There she is!" one of the voices said. "Get away from there you silly goat. What's with you? You don't just run off like that!" The girls stayed silent. With the wall of leaves surrounding them, they didn't even get a view of whoever was talking.

"But I know I heard voices – feminine voices screaming. Probably from your goat," One voice committed, sounding steadier than the first. "Is it her fault she's so curious?" the other voice smirked. They heard a sigh as the voice said, "Let's just go." Jo and Livy sighed a noiseless sigh of relief that they weren't caught when – _Kruk_

"Did you hear that?" Jo whispered.

"The cracking of the branch were holding onto? No." Livy replied lowly. "Me neither." Jo said just as the noise returned. The branch sunk to an inch and they both knew what was coming – _crack! Thud…_

"Ow," they moaned once more. Jo muttered that, that was enough falling she could take. The two girls sat themselves up just as the figure from before offered to help them up. "Need a hand? Or two?" it asked. It was defiantly a male. The girls took the boy's hands as he hauled them up to full height. Looking up, the girls were wide-eyed. There was a short blond boy in a white and blue outfit and red stockings and a raven haired boy (the one who helped them up) wearing some sort of white top and a peachy top over with tights.

"Thank y – AH!" Jo screamed.

"My word…!"

Jo let go of the boys hand so suddenly, she fell back over. Livy had gotten her balance before doing the same. Jo shot back up to her feet and her and the raven haired boy gaped at each other. They looked so alike – the shade of their raven hair, the face form, the only things that were different were Jo's hair was slightly longer and her eyes were a deep blue, not a chocolate brown. The two still looked at each other, shocked. Finally, the short blond one shattered the silence by his unnecessary comment:

"Ladies and gentlemen, the long lost twins!"

**Ladies and gentlemen, ch.7! I hope y'all liked it. So much goes on at once my head spins! Well, thank all who're reading my story. Don't forget to R&R.**

**Bye ;)**


	8. Twins from Different Ages

**Hey everyone! Guess what! First off…I'm updating! Second…today is my birthday, so I'd like to get some really nice reviews to let me know how'm doing. Thanks to MWolfL and flowerpower71 who helped me with this chapter.**

The forest was dead silent. Were they twins? Could they be twins? It wasn't possible – but how could you randomly just bump into someone who resembles to you so closely? It wasn't possible unless you were related somehow…but they weren't. Jo had not seen him before and he surely hasn't seen her. The two were silent as they just gaped at each other, not believing as this was real. It wasn't real, this ain't happening, and Jo believed herself. That is, until the blond boy shattered the awkward silence from dragging on.

"It's like you two are looking in a mirror." Jo looked at the blond boy with a stupid face as he began to act like a mime, pretending to be trapped in a box. What did that have to do with anything? Livy was still in shock, her eyes opened wide to space. Jo snapped her fingers in front of Livy, and she came back to Earth.

"Who're you?" Livy questioned the raven boy who looked to similar to her best friend. The boy bowed to his knee and lowered his head. "My name is Sir Johan, a Squire to the King." The raven boy replied.

"Great," Jo said with a great grip of sarcasm, "so who's the clown with the potato for a nose?" Livy face–palmed herself as Jo referred to Johan's friend. Johan looked over to his friend who was still pushing himself against his imaginary box, unaware that his friend and the two girls were glaring at him. He became aware when Johan announced his name. "That's Peewit the Jester to the King." Peewit looked at the three teens gaping at him and merely waved, now free from his mime act.

Livy smiled, "Nice to meet y'all." Peewit grinned back. Livy suddenly gaped once more. She looked back and forth from Johan to Jo. Livy tapped Jo's shoulder and Jo merely turned to face her.

"Hey Jo, do you remember where we've seen this boy before?" Livy asked gesturing to the raven squire known as Johan.

"Yeah," Jo said, "every time I look in the mirror." She stated in a tone only known as sarcasm.

"No," Livy said. She knew Jo wasn't very patient right now. And who could really blame her? After falling out of the sky, seeing a blue mouse, being chased up a tree by a goat, falling down once again, meeting a boy who resembled to her and a boy who wasn't mentally there, and being lost in a forest, she wasn't feeling very patient. Livy, however, still wasn't over the fact that the raven boy looked too familiar….then it came to her. It washed over her like a wave.

"Hey Johan, why didn't ya ever mention you had a twin sister?" the blond boy known as Peewit asked. He smirked and snickered as he questioned his friend. Johan looked at him with an unexplainable look before answering, "Because I don't," he replied, "I've been an only child from, oh let me think, the day I was born. I don't have a sister so never mind a twin sister!" Jo titled her head – she knew that sarcasm.

"Well," Peewit began once more, "you two were obviously long lost twins."

"I'd believe it." Livy piped up. Another awkward silence took place.

"So," Jo turned towards Livy, "where have we seen him 'fore? You know, besides the mirrors." Livy spun Jo around so they both were staring straight at the boys. Johan seemed startled by the sudden action and Peewit just stood there, a hand digging in his pocket as if hunting for something. "Look, don't he look like someone you seen in a picture?" Livy questioned. Jo's deep blue eyes widen. "Oh feathers…"

"What?" Peewit asked, clearly lost as he chewed on a piece of ham.

"Where'd you get the ham?" Jo asked the jester.

Peewit shrugged. "Dunno it was in my pocket." Johan gave Peewit a disgusted look. "Why on Earth was there ham in your pocket?" he asked his friend. Peewit looked at the ham and then back at Johan, "Hmmm," he said as he locked himself in a train of thought, "I dunno." He admitted as he ate the last bites of his ham.

The girls shook their heads. Obviously trying to forget what they just heard. Livy though stated, "Yo Jo, he's like you!"

"Yeah, 'cause I love to keep food in my pocket." Jo said as placing her hands on her hips. "I'm referring to those chips in your room." Livy reminded with a grin. Jo just let out a soft giggle, but she quickly stopped when she realised what Livy said. Not about the food, about where she'd seen the boy before. Looking him over, it may have been true. The picture was very old – it was wrinkled and smudged – but narrowing her eyes and tilting her head to a certain angel, she agreed that the raven boy in front of her was indeed the boy from the photo.

"_OMG_, Livy! Do y'all know what this means?"

"You need to clean your room?" Livy replied.

Jo paused for a moment… "Not the food, the picture! My mom said that picture was taken in the _Middle Ages!_" Livy's eyes also widen. "Then, we traveled back in time? I have a math test on Monday! I can't miss it!"

"There's a math test on Monday? Never mind, we're lost in time with two strangers in the woods!" Livy pulled away from Jo. "Technically, we ain't with strangers." Jo cocked an eyebrow, as Livy continued, "The picture, this is _your_ ancestor."

"Pardon me," Johan said as he budded in, "but what do you mean?"

"Johan, this is your _descendant_ Joannie McCrae and I'm her friend Olivia Ashton." Livy explained. "Y'all can call us Jo and Livy." Jo stated. "_Y'all?_" Johan repeated oddly.

"No offense," Peewit said, now munching on an apple, "but isn't _Joe_ a boy's name?"

"No 'e' at the end. And it's short for _Jo_annie. Why does everyone ask me that?"

Johan was silent for a moment. "Are you telling me that you're my descendant in the future?" Jo nodded, it was defiantly true. "Then y'all must be my great, great, granddaddy."

"No," Livy corrected, "it's more than that." She began to count herself, "Or maybe great, great, great granddaddy?" Jo asked herself but it didn't seem right. The three continued to count years and Jo easily dropped out – she was never the one for math and her head still hurt from falling on it. Livy and Johan, though, continued to calculate the years.

"Oh for Pete's sakes," Peewit cried. Everyone looked at him for his outburst. "If you guys count, we'll be here all night!" Jo agreed. "I'll just say you're my extremely great granddaddy." She teased. "Just call me Johan. I'm not old."

"_Yet_," Jo smirked.

"Clumsy! Brainy!"

The Smurfs were relieved to see their brothers were safe and home. Papa had returned safely with his two missing Smurfs and the weather had returned to normal. Papa knew he didn't predict a storm – but then, why did all that happen? Papa was very curious to find out what the disturbance was he had sensed magic in the wind and not Light magic…Dark magic.

"Hey look!" Slouchy cried.

"What?" Snappy muttered from the carpet in the centre of the Smurfling's bunkhouse. "Papa found Clumsy and Brainy!" Slouchy informed. Snappy grunted, "Oh! We were so close to getting rid of that smurf–it–all." A pillow suddenly hit Snappy right in the face.

"That's not smurfy Snappy, let's got say 'hi'." Sassette stated who was also responsible for tossing the pillow. The Smurflings put away what they were doing (well, they shoved their toys under their beds) and headed out towards where a crowd of Smurfs have gathered. When the Smurfling inched closer to the crowd, they heard disbelieving.

"But what about those humans?"

"Don't smurf about it, no humans can ever smurf the village."

"Can we go see them, Papa?"

"No Clumsy, I've smurfed about humans. If there are humans in the forest, the safest place right now is to smurf in the village."

Clumsy just didn't press any forward. When the crowd began to clear, Clumsy made his way to his own home. He still wasn't happy with Brainy. Brainy had noticed Clumsy walk off towards his home, so Brainy went to the other side of the village, not bothering to follow. The Smurflings chased after Clumsy.

"_Clumsy!_"

Clumsy turned around to see the four Smurflings running towards him. "Golly, hi – what's smurfing?" he asked. You could hear something in Clumsy's voice – it lingered sadly and almost regretfully. "We heard you smurfed humans." Snappy said first.

"Can you show us?"

"You wanna smurf humans?"

"Yeah," Sassette cheered, "it be smurfy! Pretty please with smurfberries on top,"

Clumsy hesitated. "I guess I can smurf them to you. But we have to smurf a distance. Let's go, maybe they're still there!" Clumsy stated with a slight grin. The Smurflings grinned too as they followed Clumsy back into the forest.

"So you two just fell out of the sky?" Johan asked. The girls were explaining what happened to them. The boys attacked them with questions once they cleared that Johan was Jo's ancestor. Now they explained the whole situation starting with the book Jo uncovered in the forgotten bookstore. They all took a short laugh until a goat came around and huffed. "Ah!" Livy screamed and jumped into Jo's arms Scooby–Doo style causing both of them to fall over. Peewit took hold of the goat. "Are you two afraid of goats or something?" Peewit questioned.

"That's the same goat that chased us up the tree." Jo stated.

"I'm sorry, Biquette gets excited."

"The goat has a name?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Peewit said, "she's my pet."

"You have a goat for a pet?" Livy asked as dusting herself off. "That's so cute." She said as she patted the goat. "Really?" Jo asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I think it's weird." Jo sniggered as she also pat the goat.

"If you girls like Biquette, you'll like my pet." Johan stated with a scent of pride. He whistled and a white horse came through the leaves of the forest. The girls squealed as they ran to pet the horse. "OMG, Jo and I have always wished for mares." Livy said as she hugged the white horse's neck. "What's his name?" Livy asked Johan. "Bayard," Johan replied as he stroked the horse's nose.

"That's so cute." Livy said. "Really?" Jo asked with a smirk, "I think it's weird." Johan grinned, he could tell Jo was a sarcastic type. Peewit came up with Biquette tracking behind and he smiled too along with his friend.

"Are you girl's hungry?"

The two shrugged, they had lunch at Jo's house, but they were thirsty…and tired.

"Follow us to the castle. I'm sure the King will let you two stay for dinner…even overnight." Johan offered. "Your King must be very generous." Livy assumed. "He is. He allowed me to stay after Johan found me in the woods." Peewit declared. "Say what?" Jo said.

"What." Peewit repeated.

"No, I mean–"

"It's a long story." Johan said as the four teens began to walk away.

"There they are." Clumsy said. The five Smurfs were under a bush and had heard voices. They crawled under behind the branches just to see two girls going deeper into the leaves. The Smurflings only got a glimpse before the girls disappeared into the crowd of the forest.

"Babbling Bears, those two girls?" Sassette asked. "Yeah," Clumsy said. "You know," Nat began, "the one that smurfs the dark hair smurfs familiar."

"Your right," Slouchy agreed, "maybe we smurfed her before, but what about the other girl?" Snappy raised and lowered one shoulder, "They both seemed smurfy."

"Sh, did you smurf that?" Clumsy asked. The Smurflings were silent as they listened. Clumsy still had his arm raised – he used it to silence the Smurflings, and forgot to pull it away. Just then, they heard the patting of feet against the forest ground.

"Oh Azrael, we're been Smurf hunting for hours and not one blue hide to show for it." A voice with a trailing accent evoked. The Smurfs had to cup both hands over their mouths to not shriek the wizard's name. Gargamel emerged with a cage in hand. In the cage held some ropes and various other traps that were Smurf–size, Azrael, that gnawing flea–biting feline lagged Gargamel's tracks. Suddenly, Gargamel came to a halt. He sniffed the air, and then a sinister grin stretched across his cheeks. "I smell happiness…little _blue _happiness." Gargamel let out a short cackle as he began to search the ground around his feet, "Oh _Smurfs_, come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Uh oh," Snappy whispered.

**Cliffhanger! Well, I think this chapter turned out well and I hope y'all enjoyed it. So if you liked this chapter, please R&R. No flames. **

**Peewit: So we just wanna say thanks for reading!**

**Me: How'd you–? **

**Johan: And R&R by clicking the little blue button apparently.**

**Livy: And now for the disclaimer.**

**Me: How'd y'all get here?**

**Papa: It's somebody's Smurfday!**

**Me: ^_^**

**Disclaimer: The Smurfs are all owned by Peyo. Olivia "Livy" Ashton is owned by an amazing author named flowerpower71 who was kind enough to allow me to us Livy. And Joannie "Jo" McCrae is my OC owned by me, CartoonCaster21. (To read more about Livy, read **_**"The Adventures of Johan, Peewit, and Livy"**_** written by flowerpower71. It's an incredible fanfic) **

**So like Jo's extremely old great granddaddy said – **

**Johan: Hey!**

**Click the blue button to review. Now, I got some candles to go blow out. Thanks for reading and have a smurfy day y'all! ;) **


	9. Trouble Begins

Hey everyone! First off, its flowerpower71's birthday! Happy Birthday Girlie! Now, the last chapter, we was at a cliffhanger. Jo and Johan had figured out that they was related and now having to go to a castle while Clumsy went to show the Smurflings the humans he'd seen while running off from Brainy. Unfortunately, they didn't get a good look as the humans easily vanished from view – but if only that was the worst news for shortly after did Gargamel and Azrael stumble onto their trail. Can this get confusing? Prob'ly. Will it work out? Maybe. Is asking questions and answering them annoying? You bet. Am I gonna get to the disclaimer? Yuppers!

**The Smurfs, Johan, and Peewit belong to Peyo, Joannie "Jo" McCrae belongs to me and Olivia "Livy" Ashton belongs to flowerpower71 who was kind enough to allow me to use Livy. **

Gargamel wrinkled his nose as he eyed the ground for any spots of blue. "Fine Smurfs, if you won't come out of your hiding place, then I'll find you." Gargamel said reasonably. Azrael meowed in response to his Master's words and sat down, waiting to watch his Master once again fail while trying to hunt Smurfs. Gargamel began to pull back the leaves of various shrubs as he began to look for the revolting blue pixies.

Clumsy and the Smurflings sunk deeper under their own chosen shrub, trying not to be seen by the wicked wizard. They knew very well how much trouble they'd be in – with Gargamel, Azrael, and Papa. For the truth, they didn't know who they'd be more afraid of. And now with those new humans that just fell out of the sky – seriously, what else could happen at 3:00 in the afternoon? Gargamel sighed regretfully at not eyeing a Smurf. He was about to turn away to his hovel, to prepare his spells when – _"Achoo!"_

"Bless you," Snappy said to Nat. Sassette and Slouchy facepalmed themselves as Gargamel came towards their bush. "Smurf it!" Clumsy ordered. Gargamel pulled back the bush's branches just in time to see five little Smurfs jump to their feet and sprint off. "Ha, ha, I've found you!"

"What is he smurfing about? If Nat didn't sneeze, he wouldn't have–" Snappy began when he was rudely interrupted by Nat himself, "Run now, and story time later!" Gargamel came chasing them along with Azrael who was hissing. "Get them Azrael!" Gargamel ordered the feline. Azrael leaped forward towards the five Smurfs. "Stop!" Clumsy told the Smurflings. Azrael leaped, expecting to land on five running Smurfs, but due to them stopping, he completely missed them and instead landed in a puddle of mud left from the second storm. Azrael shook himself free from the mud and eyed the Smurfs with hungry eyes.

"What do we do now?" Slouchy asked, worriedly. "Oh, hi Pappy Gargamel," The four boys heard Sassette say. Their eyes widen, "Pappy Gargamel!" they quoted just as a hand came down and scooped them up. Gargamel had caught them all – one stone, five Smurfs! Gargamel cackled his annoying laugh as he brought the Smurfs to his level. "Stupid Smurfs, did you really think you'd escape the wrath of Gargamel?" Gargamel said as he added a stroke of pride in his voice.

"Kind of," Snappy replied.

"Excuse me?" Gargamel said, eyeing the Smurfs furiously.

"We escaped you countless of smurfs before so yeah," Snappy said, completing his statement. Gargamel huffed, "Why you ungrateful little Smurfling! Just for that, you'll be the first one in my soup pot!" he threatened. Azrael licked his lips approvingly. "Let us go you Hickory Nut!" Nat demanded as he struggled in Gargamel's grip. "Now why on Earth would I do that for?" Gargamel laughed. He began to make his way back to his home with a hungry feline following close behind.

Papa had gotten worried. It was dinner and five Smurfs were missing. They weren't in the village. "Papa, we can't smurf them anywhere." Smurfette said as she and Handy ran up to Papa with the regretting news. _Where could they have smurfed off to?_ Papa wondered as he stroked his beard. "When was the last time anysmurf smurfed them?" Papa asked the two. Handy shrugged, "You came back with Clumsy and I haven't smurfed the Smurflings since the smurfball game before the storm smurfed." He replied. Papa wondered to himself. "I'm going to go check the forest." Papa announced.

"Can I smurf along Papa?" Brainy asked who had happened to also be looking for Clumsy. Papa looked at Brainy, "Alright. You can smurf along." Papa agreed. Smurfette and Handy watched as the two ambled back into the forest. "Oh," Smurfette sighed, "I hope they smurf back soon!"

"So, you guys were chasing Biquette?" Jo asked. The four teens were trying to learn more of what just happened as in its unnaturally for people to randomly fall out of the sky. "Yeah, and she was chasing you!" Peewit chuckled. The teens began to giggle at what had happened.

"Hee, hee!" a cackling cracking laugh came through. The teens stopped their laughter and listened. The girls seemed to get closer to the boys as the laugh only sounded to get closer. The boys seemed to not move, knowing well who the laugh belonged too. Livy looked over at Johan worriedly. "Who's that?" she asked him. "It's nothing," he reassured Livy, but the look Johan was wearing told her differently. "Is it someone you know?" she asked. "Sadly, yes." Johan told her. "He's a wizard." There was a short silence when Johan said that. Then Jo stated, "A wizard? This ain't Harry Potter people." She said. "No really!" Peewit said. "He's a real wizard." Livy turned her head when she heard humming coming through the leaves, "Is that 'im?" she asked pointing to the direction where a dark cloaked man walked by, humming a haunting song to himself. Johan didn't answer; he just dunked down pulling Jo, Livy, and Peewit with him. The wizard walked by, and he began talking. "Oh this day had a stroke of luck for me…five Smurfs for dinner!" The girls thought the ugly man was chatting to himself if they had not seen the cat that followed him. Once the wizard was out of view, Peewit popped his head up, "He has five Smurfs, Johan!" Johan popped his head up next, "Yes, I wonder if Papa Smurf knows." Then Jo popped her head up, "He wants the funky herb too?" And finally Livy jumped up, revealing her head, "Can we stand up now?" she asked.

"Yes, of course." Johan said.

The teens stood up and looked at one another for a moment. "How do you know the Smurfs?" Peewit asked. The girls looked confused for a moment. "They was mentioned in a book we was reading. Something 'bout needing six to turn lead into gold," Jo replied. "I have no idea what they are. I'm guessing a plant." Peewit seemed to go in a shock mode for a moment, and then was brought back. "I–uh, never mind." He said.

"We should probably go inform Papa Smurf of Gargamel." Johan told Peewit. At this point, the girls were far by lost. They had no idea what the boys were discussing. It was as if they were speaking in code, but their code was English. "Whoa! What in the name of cheese balls is going on?" Jo asked. "Oh great!" Peewit bellowed, "You got me hungry."

"I'm sure your pocket has more food." Jo told him. As if he bought the sarcasm, Peewit began to dig in his pocket, trying to find another slice of ham. "Who's Gargamel and what do you need to tell your Papa?" Livy asked, confused.

"Gargamel's the wizard who just went by." Peewit informed.

"And Papa Smurf isn't _my _father, he's–" Johan was cut off by the elder himself. As if he heard Johan talking about him, he appeared through the leaves with Brainy. "The Smurf's Papa," Papa finished.

"AHH!" Jo screamed, seeing another blue mouse. She jumped back along with Livy and the two hid behind Bayard. "What's wrong?" Peewit asked them. "It's a blue mouse! Another one!" Livy shrieked. "_Another _one?" Brainy squeaked.

"THEY TALK? OK, I get it, I'm losing my mind. I fell on my head, so I'm losing my mind." Jo said aloud having everyone look at her with odd faces. "Uh…I don't think the fall made you lose your mind." Peewit said. "Then how do you explain the li'l blue _rats_?" Livy asked.

"Rats?" Brainy asked, slightly offended. "I'm certainly _not _a rat! I'm a Smurf!"

"Smurf, rat – you're small and blue." Jo told the creature. Brainy scowled at her. Papa seemed most at odd. He didn't know that Johan and Peewit were with two different girls he'd never seen before. "I'm sorry for smurfing in on you four," Papa began, "but have you seen Clumsy and the Smurflings?"

"No, sorry," Johan told Papa Smurf.

"OK...why are those things talking?" Livy asked, more to herself than anyone else. Papa shook his head, "I'm smurfly sorry but we have no time for introductions. I have to smurf for my little Smurfs." Brainy agreed with a nod. "I'm so confused!" Jo exclaimed as she slapped a hand on her forehead. "Is that any different from normal?" Livy asked with a snigger. She couldn't help herself. Jo rolled her eyes, but grinned. Her bestie always picked the _greatest _times to use sarcasm. "Maybe we could help," Johan offered to the creatures. "We saw Gargamel and he seemed oddly happy."

"Gargamel? Oh smurfness!" Papa cried in fear. "We better smurf to Gargamel's Papa! He could've smurfed Clumsy and the Smurflings!" Brainy stated in a panic. "If anything Papa Smurf, Peewit and I would be happy to help you." Johan informed the blue creature. "Thank you Johan." Papa said, thanking the squire for his help. Peewit scooped up the two Smurfs into his hands and placed them on Biquette. Jo blinked, "How long am I supposed to pretend this is _normal_?"

"As long as it takes and this is as normal as it gets here." Peewit told the girls as they mounted on Bayard. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE _HERE _IS!" Jo exclaimed, annoyed. Livy huffed, "Can we just get this over with? Where're we going?"

"To Gargamel's!" Johan declared as he rode off with the girls.

"I thought that was clear," Peewit told the two Smurfs as he followed. Papa shrugged.

The five were in deep hot water now – or will be in a few minutes. Gargamel was humming his anti–Smurf song as he prepared the stew pot. "I don't wanna be stew!" Snappy snapped. "Snappy, for the 20th time – and I have been smurfing," Slouchy began, "that's _not _helping!" Snappy just muttered something under his breath and began to toy with the lock. Sassette was sitting in the corner of the small cage. "Are we gonna smurf out of here, Clumsy?" she asked. Clumsy was silent for a moment. He didn't really know how to respond. "Sure Sassy, golly, we always smurf away from Gargamel." He told her. That seemed to make Sassette feel a little better.

"_PSs!_" a low voice whispered. Clumsy whirled around to see Papa and Brainy on the windowsill. Clumsy was glad to see Papa…Brainy, not so much. He was still hurt from Brainy's words. The two Smurfs slipped through the window and silently crept up to the cage.

"Clumsy!" Papa whispered as low as can be. "Papa, Gargamel smurfed us in the forest," Clumsy said, telling the obvious. "Don't worry, I'll smurf you out." Papa assured him. Papa went over to the lock and began to try and break it. Brainy, however, looked around for Gargamel.

"How'd you find us?" Sassette asked Brainy. "Johan and Peewit were smurfing in the forest and smurfed us a ride. They were with these girls though." Brainy told the Smurfling. "You say girls?" Sassette said happily. Were they the girls from before?

"Got it," Papa said as he broke the lock. "And I got _you_!" A broom came swinging down on the counter and smashed over the cage knocking it over and the Smurfs that were inside. Gargamel had caught the spot of red and aimed his broom at Papa Smurf as if he were a rodent. He swept his broom around the counter viciously, trying to hit Papa Smurf and that annoying Smurf with the glasses. "I will have all of you! I'll have six for gold and one for my stew!" Gargamel threatened as he came at them with the broom.

Outside, Johan and Peewit tried to get the girls to understand about the little blue creatures. "So, lemme get this straight," Livy said, "those blue things are mythical creatures called Smurfs and they live in oversize mushrooms in this magical forest and that wizard is after them to take their essence and eat them?"

"That is correct," Johan told the girl. Livy eyed him with an infuriated look, "You expect me to believe that?" She asked with a hint of anger, "What part of that sentence is _normal_? What part of any of this is normal?"

"Anything is possible in the Cursed Land – especially in the Enchanted Forest." Peewit explained to the girls as he munched down on a chicken leg. "Tell me you found that in your pocket." Jo said, even though she got the answer. "Why yes I did. Want a b–?"

"I'm good." Jo said strictly. "I'm on this diet where I don't eat anything totally disgusting." Peewit shrugged and continued to eat his chicken leg he found from his food-holding pants.

"So, why're we in the Cursed Land? Does the name not tell anyone anything?" Livy asked, a little worried and a bit freaked out. "It's safe…mostly." Johan replied. Livy's green eyes widen when he said "mostly". This day just gets better and better. What else could happen – a piano to randomly fall from the sky?

_CLASH!_

Jo jumped. "What was that?" she asked as she picked herself off of the floor. When she jumped, she slipped right off Bayard. "That sounded like a vase." Livy pointed out. "Your right," Johan agreed. "I think the Smurfs might need our help."

"Of course they'd need help! Their, what, 7 inches tall and're against a human wizard!" Jo muttered. Peewit looked at the girl, "You freak out too much." He told her. "Don't get on my bad side." She warned. "Hard to believe there's a good side." Peewit said to himself. Jo peeped up beside Peewit's ear, "I heard that." Peewit squeaked and sunk a level.

"We must go help them." Johan said as he and Peewit went forward after tossing the chicken bone. "Hello!" The boys looked back. "Ain't y'all forgetting something?" Livy asked.

"Of course not," Johan said, "we just can't have you two get involved…Gargamel is dangerous. Not the smartest, but dangerous all the same,"

"I'm dangerous," Jo informed. "Go ask my math teacher, she'll run outta the room at the mention of my name."

"Hard to believe," Peewit said with a smirk.

"Please just stay here." Johan told the girls as he and Peewit darted over to Gargamel's wooden door. Johan drew out his sword and held it close as he looked through the window. "See anything Peewit?" he asked. "How can I?" Peewit asked from below, "I can't even reach the window!"

"_Sh_!" Johan shushed the jester. Johan looked into the window to see Gargamel carelessly swinging around the broom, waking over vases and vials as he chased Papa Smurf. Azrael seemed busy as he chased after Brainy Smurf. Johan called through the window, "Papa Smurf!"

Papa looked over, "Johan! Peewit!"

"Meddling boys – leave or you'll be sorry!" Gargamel yelled, threatening the teens.

"We're not going anywhere! Right Peewit…Peewit?"

"I dunno Johan, I was thinking back to the castle."

Johan mentally facepalmed himself as Peewit returned to his side. Gargamel was furious now. Not only were half of his potions ruined, but his hovel was in ruins too! He was going to catch the Smurfs if it would be the end of him – which Azrael thought, it would be.

Livy and Jo were however bored. They had seen Johan and Peewit get into the horribly looking castle by the window and now heard cussing and smashing of glass. The girls were worried, but were stumped on what to do. "We have to help them." Livy blurted out after a long minute of silence. "How?" Jo asked, "I don't have anything pointy on me."

"Let's go! I'm sure out of all the glass being broken, you'll find something pointy." Livy told Jo as the two jumped off Bayard. (Jo had found her way back on) They made their way over to the window and peered in. It was havoc. There was a piece of glass littering the floor and the same ugly-looking man from before was repeatedly swaying around his broom at the boys and the Smurfs.

Oh no! What's gonna happen next? What'll the girls do? What ever happened to Clumsy and the Smurflings? Will I ever stop asking these annoying questions? We'll see in the next chapter. I promise I'm gonna try to update more frequently. But for now, I gotta say, "Smurf y'all later!" Plz R&R and no flames!

And a warm "Happy Birthday" wish goes out to the one and only flowerpower71 who created Olivia "Livy" Ashton, the OC we all know and love. She has four stories up on the Smurfs category and their amazing.

Johan, Peewit, and Smurfs: "Happy Birthday flowerpower71!"


	10. Nice to Finally Smurf You

**Hello people who're reading this story! Didn't I say I'd update soon? =) OK, now we return to the story, that's why you're here, ain't it? Just a brief description: Livy and Jo have somewhat met Gargamel and the Smurfs and have met Johan and Peewit. Now, in an attempt to save the Smurfs from the ruthless wizard, the girls are about to get more of an adventure then they wanted in just opening a book…**

"What the heck is going on in here?" Livy asked, but only Jo heard her, "This is messier then your room, Jo!" At that, Jo peeked through the window and gasped. "No way! My room is the only place that can look this trashed!" Jo claimed. Livy could've facepalmed herself for her friend's comment, but decided later as at the moment, they had something else on their minds.

Gargamel swung around the broom and was actually, in some way, fencing with Johan. Johan had his sword out and was blocking the attacks. You'd think for a wizard, he'd use something besides a broom…

Gargamel swung fiercely, hitting Johan's hand with the stick of the broom, resulting in Johan losing his grip on his sword. Azrael was hissing and shrieking as he leaped after the two Smurfs that invaded his home – Papa Smurf and Brainy. Azrael crept up at the two Smurfs; they were cornered by a counter.

"Papa, what do we do?" Brainy asked, shaking from fear.

Papa held up an arm in front of Brainy as a fatherly protecting pose. He kept Brainy behind him as Azrael made his way over. Papa picked up a small shard of the glass that had shattered from one of the various vials and held it close. Azrael leaped forward, but Papa was prepared for that. Using the shard of glass, Papa threw it at the grazing cat. Azrael hissed in pain as the shard hit his paw, now his eyes were flaring.

"Brainy," Papa said quickly, "go get Clumsy and the Smurflings and smurf to the village!"

"But, what about you? We can't smurf without you." Brainy inquired worriedly. Azrael was licking his paw, looking ready to pounce again. "I'll be fine, you have to hurry!" Papa stated, slightly pushing Brainy in the direction the fallen cage was. Azrael jumped up and eyed Brainy, about to chase the frantic Smurf, until he heard taunting.

"Azrael, smurf over here!" Papa called, hoping to draw the cat's attention to him and away from his little Smurfs. Papa continued to taunt at the cat until he jeered and bounded at the elder Smurf.

Peewit was trying to help Johan as much as he could, but Gargamel was having no trouble defeating the two boys. After all, he was a wizard and was much older than the boys, he knew more and they were weak. Gargamel grabbed Peewit by his arm in a grip.

"Johan!" the jester cried out.

Johan looked from his fallen place on the floor. He needed to get back up, but Gargamel now had his sword. Moving into a position to help him spring to his feet, he got back his stand. "Gargamel!" Johan shouted as he grabbed the wizard from behind, causing him to drop Peewit. Gargamel tried to get Johan off of him, and succeeded. Johan was thrown against the stone wall, unharmed, but the floor was littered in the pieces of shattered glass. He winced when he felt a sharp pain in his hand. Examining his hand, he found a shard of glass.

Gargamel was furious as he heard an annoying shriek, "_Ppppeeeeewwwwwwiiiiiiittttt!_" Turning to the source, the wizard was taken by surprise with his own broom right in the face. Peewit laughed as the wizard fell back. Peewit looked over the broom – what a weapon!

Azrael was chasing Papa Smurf all over the house from heights to under tables. But it seemed as if the Smurf _wanted _to be chased. Azrael began to slow down when he began to realize this. Why would the Smurf want to be captured? Azrael soon completely stopped, looking around the hovel and finally seeing it. He eyed that Smurf with the glasses, toying with the fallen cage. _So that's it! _Azrael thought, realizing it was all a distraction. Papa Smurf began to slow his pace, wondering where Azrael had gone. His blue eyes widen when he saw the cat eyeing his little Smurfs.

"Azrael, you slow cat! You'll _never_ smurf me!" Papa goaded at Azrael, but Azrael only ignored Papa Smurf. He wasn't falling for his tricks anymore. Why would he chase the one Smurf when he could catch six all in one pounce? Gold for his master – he'd be greatly rewarded.

Brainy walked over to the cage and tried to push it over. The cage had landed on the door, completely trapping the Smurfs inside. It would be easier if he got some help, but Clumsy and the Smurflings were knocked unconscious by the fall. Brainy began to put all his weight on the cage as he tried to push it back right-side-up. While Brainy tried to do this, Clumsy began to gain consciousness. Just in time too…

"Brainy!" Clumsy shrieked. "Look out!"

Brainy jumped from the outburst and swung around to see Azrael, preparing to jump on the now-aware Smurf. Azrael showed his claws as he stood up top on the table, about to jump. Just then, a vial sliced through the air right at Azrael's feet. The cat was surprised and moved back as the vial exploded into tiny pieces. Looking up, Azrael tried to see who could've thrown the vial. He was greatly surprised to see two girls.

"Leave the mice alone!" Livy ordered as she swung another vial at the cat. Azrael jumped off the table and ran into the other room. Gargamel noticed Azrael retreat and wondered why his cat was running away instead of chasing Smurfs. He forgot of it when he got up and eyed the boys with flaring eyes. He was more than fuming at them.

"That's it! I've had _enough _of you!" Gargamel yelled at them. Suddenly, Gargamel felt weight on his back as his view went to darkness.

"Guess who!" Jo smiled. She had jumped on Gargamel's back and covered his view. "You vile stupid child, I'll turn you into a toad for this!" Gargamel threatened. While Gargamel yelled a stream of threats, Jo was having too much fun to listen. Gargamel was flopping like a fish out of water all over the place, knocking over all the objects that hadn't been knocked over yet.

"No dude! Left! Now right! There's a table there! Turn!"

_SMASH!_

Gargamel went head first into the wall.

"Oh, didn't I mention the wall?" Jo smirked as she jumped off the wizard's back. Gargamel got up. His eyes were now snapping. He looked at the raven haired girl. "Why you stupid worthless child – for that, you'll be turned into something far more badly than a toad!"

Jo, now frightened by the wizard's new personality, backed away from him, desperately looking for something she could use to defend herself. Gargamel came at her when – _wham! _Jo opened her eyes, which she had closed to brace herself, smiled seeing her bestie had saved her. Livy stood behind Gargamel, a frying pan in hand.

"Frying pans, gotta love 'em!" Livy told the unconscious wizard. Jo jumped up and hugged Livy. "Dang do you ever show up at the right time!"

"It's a habit." Livy stated, amused.

"My little Smurfs!"

The girls looked over to see the little blue mice. The one carrying the look of a mini blue Santa ran over to the one Jo had not intentionally offended earlier by calling a "rat". He hugged him and asked if he was hurt from the feline.

"I'm fine Papa," Brainy said. They watched as the elderly one grabbed the younger one by his hand, pulling him towards other blue mice that were stuck in the tipped cage.

Peewit dropped the broom and went over with Johan to the girls. The girls felt the boys behind them and turned to face them. Johan began, "I thought I told you two to stay outside."

"If there's one thing you should know of me and Livy, we're seriously stubborn." Jo informed.

Johan smirked at that. "I can see that." He said, causing Livy to smile. Peewit then piped up, "Johan and I were doing fine." The girls looked around the room. "Oh yes, we could see that." Livy said, gesturing to the room's appearance. "Never mind, it's a good thing you girls came. Now, let's go help the Smurfs." Johan informed, going over to the fallen cage.

Papa and Brainy were pushing on the cage, trying to put it right-side-up so they could free the Smurfs inside. Suddenly, Papa and Brainy felt the cage missing and almost fell over. Looking up, they noticed Johan had picked up the cage for them. "Allow me Papa Smurf." he said as he placed the cage gently on the counter. Papa jumped onto the counter, followed by Brainy. The girls were impressed when they saw the tiny imps jump almost triple their size.

Papa walked over to the cage and opened the battered door. Clumsy tripped out. "Are you hurt Clumsy?" Papa asked. "No," Clumsy replied. "For once, I'm smurfy. It's the Smurflings I'm worrying about."

Jo and Livy were confused, but they guessed the "Smurflings" were the younger versions of "Smurfs" and if they were seeing right, there were four smaller, younger looking Smurfs in the cage. Papa walked over to the cage and shook the shoulder of the closes Smurfling to the cage's door. Papa smiled when Snappy lazily pushed Papa's hand off.

Seeing that seemed to cause sighs of relief from everyone in the room. If Snappy was okay, the other three must be too. Besides, Snappy was the closes to the door, so he got it hard when the cage fell. If he was alright, the other three must be. Papa gently lifted up Snappy out of the cage and looked over to Brainy, handing him the Smurfling.

"So, these're Smurfs," Livy said, more to herself than anyone else. She just suddenly found them adorable. Truth be told, she actually didn't know why she screamed at them before. They were actually…cute. Jo had the same feeling. "Can I help?" Jo asked. For some reason, the young girl felt that this was her fault. She didn't know how, but she had a feeling – and her feelings were always right to her. Papa looked up at the teens.

"I could use some help," Papa smiled. "You four can hold them better, can you each take a Smurfling and smurf them to the village?"

Livy's eyes seemed to shine. "There's a village?"

"How many Smurfs're there?" Jo questioned.

"There are over a hundred of them!" Peewit said with a gleam. The girls were wide-eyed at the number. "And this Smurf is Papa Smurf. He's the leader of them _all!_" Peewit continued, introducing the girls properly to Papa Smurf.

"So, that makes you their dad?" Livy asked.

"Yes," Papa replied.

"Whoa! And people thought the Duggers had lotta kids!" Everyone but Livy seemed to understand what Jo was talking about. "What?" Brainy questioned, still holding Snappy. "It's a show from where we come from." Livy stated. "Where did you girls come from?" Papa questioned, now remembering he'd never met the girls before today and Johan and Peewit surely have never mentioned them. Then Papa noticed something he failed to notice earlier, "Smurfness Johan! You two look to pass as twins."

"Who are you two anyway?" Clumsy asked. He decided he'd been silent for too long.

"I'm Livy, the sweet one."

"And I'm Jo, the spunky one."

The girls smiled. "Isn't Joe a boy's name?" Brainy asked.

"It's short for _Jo_annie. Lotta people ask me that. And Livy stands for Olivia."

"I still smurf that name is for boys." Brainy said, trying to prove his point.

"I like it. It's a smurfy name." Clumsy said, smiling up at the girls. Jo smiled back. She didn't like it when people confused her name for a boy – in fact, people actually confused _her _for a boy- especially Carla from back home. Carla had two nicknames she reserved specially for Jo and Livy – and occasionally, she had another name she recently noted Livy to. Papa smiled at the girls, "Well, welcome. But, how'd you smurf here?"

"I'm sorry; I don't speak – uh – whatever you're speaking." Jo explained.

"The Smurfs speak _Smurf_." Johan informed. "Yes, I'm sorry. I can actually talk to you without speaking "smurf"." Papa said, the teens now understanding him. "Tell me though, how'd you girls get here?"

"We took the sky." Jo said. The Smurfs were dumbstruck at hearing Jo's answer. "I think you are losing your mind." Brainy stated, rather annoyed. "No really, their the humans I smurfed!" Clumsy said, now remembering how the "thing" fell from the sky.

"Wait a minute, that blue mouse…that was _you_?" Clumsy nodded.

"But, how'd you fall out of the sky? And why do you and Johan seem so similar?" Papa asked. He was still confused. "It's a long story," Jo explained. "We'll tell it to you on the way to your village." Livy said. "Very well," Papa said. Papa gently took out the last three Smurflings from the cage and handed all four to the teens.

"Amazing, simply amazing," Papa said, amused after listening to the teens story. The teens and the Smurfs were on their way to the Smurf's village. Papa, Brainy and Clumsy were mounted on Bayard as Johan held the horse's reins, guiding it through the forest. Peewit was riding Biquette slowly next to his friends. The two girls were actually walking along side everyone and holding the four Smurflings. "Take two rights, then a left here Johan." Papa instructed.

"Two rights, then a left," Johan repeated.

"Right," Peewit said.

"Not right, _left!_" Brainy reminded.

"There it is!" Livy noticed the tips of the mushroom homes. Papa smiled as everyone made their way to the village. Instantly, a sea of blue gathered around Johan's legs as he came through followed by Peewit. Everything went silent when the girls stepped in.

Gusty smirked upon seeing the two boys and the two girls. He crossed his arms and smiled, "What ye have there laddies?" At first, Johan and Peewit didn't understand what Gusty meant, and then they felt their ears go red. "Gusty!" Peewit almost shouted. Gutsy snickered, "I'm just smurfing the truth."

"Who're you?" Smurfette asked every Smurf's thought.

"My little Smurfs, this is Olivia Ashton and Joannie McCrae. They were the cause of the storm." Papa explained, informing his little Smurfs.

"Boy, Joannie and Johan sure smurf similar." Handy pointed out.

Johan chuckled, "That's because she's my descendant!"

The Smurfs were surprised by that. "Say what?" a little voice came from the background. "Y'all can call us Jo and Livy." Livy said. That was all she could say. She and Jo were wide-eyed and amazed by how many Smurfs there were! One wore a red jacket, another a backer's hat, another had a feather, another a flower, one held paper, one had a scowl, another looked nervous, one was cloaked in scarves, another held a trumpet, another seemed dazed, one was sleeping, another wore tattoos, another had a pencil tucked behind his ear, one had a huge smile and holding a present, the other wore full green overalls, another held a rolling pin, and – there were just so many! But the girls couldn't help but notice there only seemed to be _one _female – besides the one Livy had in her hand.

Papa leaped down from Bayard. "Hefty! Handy! Grouchy!"

"Yes Papa?" three Smurfs from the sea of blue asked. "Help me smurf the Smurflings to their bunkhouse." The girls bent down so the Smurfs could take the Smurflings. Papa noted he'd be right back and that they could get to know the other Smurfs. The first Smurf the girls wanted to see was the female.

"Hello," Livy waved to her.

"Hello," the only female replied, "I'm Smurfette."

"So we noticed," Jo said. "Aww!" Livy cooed. In the Smurfette's arms, there was an infant. The baby babbled as he reached up to the new humans. "OMG! He's so cute!" Jo chuckled at Livy. "Excuse Livy, she _loves _babies!"

"Is he yours?" Livy asked. Smurfette shook her head, "No. I smurf after him though."

"Wait…then how'd he…you know?" Livy asked. "Livy!" Jo said aloud. Livy shrugged, "I just wanna know." Smurfette seemed to not understand what the humans were discussing, so she just went with the truth, "Smurfs are smurfed by a stork."

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking, why're you the only girl?" Jo asked.

"I was a creation of Gargamel."

"You mean that dimwitted wizard?" Jo asked.

Smurfette nodded, "Yes. But Papa smurfed a potion for me to be smurfy," Baby babbled more as he reached out. Smurfette giggled, "Would you like to hold him Livy?"

"Can I?" Livy asked hopefully. Smurfette laid Baby on Livy's hand. Livy brought Baby up to her eye-level and smiled. "He's so cute!"

"He sure is," Papa said as he walked up.

"How're the little Smurfs?" Jo asked.

"They will be fine. Their sleeping," Papa said. Then he looked up at the sky, "Speaking of sleeping, the sky is smurfing pink. Where will you two smurf?"

"Uh…" the girls trailed. They didn't know what the elder Smurf was, well "smurfing".

"The girls are going to live with us at the castle, Papa Smurf." Johan, who'd happened to be walking up, explained. Papa understood and smiled. "Well, have a pleasant journey home and your always welcomed here."

Livy lowered her hand so Smurfette could take Baby before she stood up. "I wish I could meet all of y'all." Jo said. "_Y'all?_" Smurfette repeated. Papa nodded, "The next time you girls come, I'd be smurfy to introduce you to my little Smurfs."

"We'd love that, thanks." Livy said.

"C'mon guys! The castle will be having dinner soon and I don't wanna miss it!" Peewit whined from where his goat was. Johan chuckled. "We're coming Peewit. Hold your horses – uh, goat." Johan waved goodbye to the Smurfs and the girls followed him back over to Bayard.

"So, how's the castle like?" Livy asked as the castle began to come into view.

"Very nice, I'm sure the King will warm up to you two." Johan informed.

"I can't wait! It's going to be fun with more teenagers in the castle!" Peewit smiled.

"You mean y'all're the _only _teens?" Jo asked, surprised.

"Nah, there's Princess Savina, but she's always doing lessons and stuff." Peewit said.

"A _real _princess?" Livy said amazed at what was awaiting for her and Jo.

"Of course a real princess," Johan chuckled. "Don't you girls have royalty in the future?"

"Well, not really. We have mayors and presidents. But there are some in Iceland." Jo said.

"England," Livy corrected.

"Right, sorry. I ain't too good with Biology."

"Geography," Livy corrected.

"Right, sorry." Jo said. Livy rolled her eyes in amusement. During that time, the girls hadn't noticed they'd come to the castle's drawbridge. They were brought back by the rolling of hard metal.

**I think this is one'a the longest chapters in my story so far! Oh, and thx to everyone who's reviewed! I have 30 reviews! I never thought this story would be enjoyed so much! I'm so glad it is though. ;)**

**Plz review! I love receiving them! Their awesome! Flames're not.**


	11. Two Girls, One Castle

**I'm back! (In a creepy voice) I told you I'd be back! (Lightning cracks as I do an evil laugh) Mwahaha–*cough! Cough!* 0_0…that totally just killed the moment…anyway, "I Can't Be Perfect" is back! Jo and Livy have made it to the castle! Their 'bout to meet all who live inside…**

**One more thing 'fore we start the story. To some people who're questioning. No, Clumsy and Brainy have **_**not **_**made up yet, but that wouldn't prevent Clumsy from warning Brainy of Azrael–despite the fight, their still brothers. And yes, I know of Nanny Smurf. The reason being is Jo and Livy has never met her and I was pointing out from their view. **

The girls gazed around as they entered the castle. They dismounted Bayard as Johan brought the stallion over to the near stables along with Peewit and Biquette. The girls, however, were wide–eyed. They admired the scenery that surrounded them.

"Come now," a voice broke out, startling the two friends. It was only Johan who'd tapped Livy's shoulder. He smiled, "Let's go, the King will want to meet you as soon as he can."

"And before supper for sure!" Peewit said, his tongue hanging from his mouth while placing two hands on his endless growling stomach. The teens walked through the castle's doors and were amazed at how much bigger the castle looked on the inside. They weren't even paying attention to the point where Johan and Peewit were guiding the dazed girls. Johan led them over to the throne room.

"And I was like nuh uh, and he was all like uh huh, and I was like 'don't pull that on me' and he was like, uh huh and–" a guard named Phillip was saying to his partner Robert. The two were patrolling the throne room. Phillip was cut off when someone cleared their throat. It also woke up Robert who was almost asleep by Phillip's pointless story.

"What? Huh?" Robert asked, waking up. "Oh, hello Johan,"

Johan looked at the two guards. "Hello, may I see the King?"

"You don't have to ask Johan," Robert replied, opening the door to allow the teen to pass.

"Yeah," Phillip agreed, "you know the King is always happy to see _you!_"

Johan smiled as he walked through the opened door, leading the girls, followed by Peewit. Peewit crossed his arms at the guards. "So now this castle has favourites, eh?" Peewit said dramatically, slightly offended by how the guards were telling Johan that he had access to almost anything – when Peewit himself was told to never enter more rooms then he can count. The guards watched as the jester entered the room and slammed the door behind him.

"What's up with him?" Robert asked Phillip. Phillip shrugged, "He's just being difficult. Anyway, I was like–" Phillip couldn't finish as Robert slapped Phillip's helmet causing it to close on Phillip. "Okay," Phillip said through the armour, "I get it. You don't have to tell me twice."

"No, apparently, I have to tell you more than that!" Robert said angrily, walking away from Phillip and the throne room's door. "Uh, Robert!" Phillip cried, trying to take off the armour's helmet. "Robert! The helmet is stuck! Robert? Why do I get the feeling he left?"

"And then you must learn the proper way to sew and then we'll move on to how you're supposed to walk straightly down the steps of any stairs."

"Yes Dame Barbra."

Inside the throne room, the King was watching as Dame Barbra instructed his niece, Savina. Savina was walking, arms folded neatly on her sides. As she walked, she had to balance a book on her head, suddenly, the King outburst, "Johan!"

Johan smiled as the King motioned for him to come over. Savina happily smiled, forgetting about her lesson causing the book to fall – and on Dame Barbra's foot. "Ow!" she cried, "Savina!" Savina saw the mess she made. "I'm sorry Dame Barbra."

"Savina, a proper princess is _never _to forget her duties!" Dame Barbra stated. Jo snickered. The King welcomed Johan into the room. "Johan, so glad to see you," the King said as Johan walked over. Peewit huffed and crossed his arms once more, "Johan, _always _Johan!"

The King smiled to the jester, "You too Peewit." Then the King noticed the girls. He grinned and gestured to them. "My, my, who do we have here?" The King studied the girls. They seemed friendly enough.

"Hi, I'm Livy." Livy waved.

"Waz'up? I'm Jo." Jo stated.

Dame Barbra snorted. Jo looked over at the woman. "Jo, that's a boy's name. You are a girl. I believe so." Jo turned to face the woman. "It's short for _Jo_annie like _Livy _is short for Olivia."

Dame Barbra refused the girl's explanation. She placed her hands on her hips and said, "I will certainly _not _address you to that! I will address you by the names your parents have given you; the names people will learn you by. Miss Olivia and Miss Joannie," Dame Barbra looked at the girls and gave them a stare.

The King cleared his throat, standing up to walk over to the teen girls. "Hello young ladies. What are your last names?"

"McCrae,"

"Ashton,"

"Where are your families?" The girls fell silent when the King asked them this. "Good heavens Johan, you and Joannie sure do look alike." This gave Johan an idea. He smiled and put an arm around his "twin".

"Sire, Jo is my cousin. It's been years since I've seen her. Last time I saw her, I was not even eight. We met out in the forest earlier today and Peewit and I offered for them to come with us to the castle." The lie was almost true.

Livy caught on with Johan's story. "Yes sire. See, I know Johan through Jo and after hearing Johan lived in the castle, we wanted to know if we could too."

The King thought this over, stroking his white fluffed beard. "Hmmm," he said as he thought, "Are your parents aware of this?"

"Y-yes…they are." Jo stated.

"Where do you live?"

"We come from a small village…_really _small!" Jo said, thinking of the Smurf's Village they were at not too long ago. "Seeing that my, uh, _cousin_ is working for the King, well, it seemed like a good opportunity."

The King smiled pleasingly. It seemed he was buying the story. "Well then, of course you girls may stay! I can find something for you two."

The girls squealed and hugged each other. They were going to stay at a castle! It was amazing! Way better than where the girls originally came from. Peewit and Johan also seemed pleased of the King's choice. Even Savina was grinning. The only person who wasn't so thrilled was Dame Barbra – probably of the rocky start she had with them.

"Oh girls," the King said.

"Yeah?" the two replied.

"Maybe you can tell us of your village at dinner. I'm curious on what you're wearing and what _waz'up _means." The girls looked down at their outfits, and then everyone else's in the rooms. They really did stand out. "Uh," Livy stuttered, "our village does things differently."

Dame Barbra came over to the girls. "Don't worry sire, I'll gladly prepare these girls for dinner." The King agreed and sat in his throne. The boys watched as Dame Barbra took away the girls.

It was almost dinner and the boys went to go get the girls. It had been half-an-hour. The two went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. They heard yelling from inside and a loud _thud! _The door opened to show Dame Barbra standing there, her hair messed up from under her white cloak and also soaked from the water she had in a bucket. Peewit tried to shield his laughter. Johan however was surprised.

"My word Dame Barbra, playing in the water?"

Dame Barbra stiffened. "It was your _cousin _Miss Joannie!"

"What did she do that for?" Peewit asked.

"I just tried to get her into a dress and she attacked me like a wild animal!" Dame Barbra somewhat fixed her hair before walking off to fix herself up properly. Johan knocked on the door once more, "Uh, girls?"

Livy came up to the door, wearing a lovely purple dress with a belt much like Tuffy Smurf. She wore hot pink tights beneath and her golden heart shaped locket laid neatly on her chest. Her hair draped around her shoulders. "Hey guys! Do y'all like my outfit?"

Johan was dazed, she looked beautiful. Peewit chuckled at his friend's face, "I think Johan likes it a lot!" Livy grinned that the boys liked her outfit as much as she did. "Jo!" Livy called back into the room, "The guys're here!"

"I'M _NOT_ COMING OUT!" Jo shouted from inside the room.

"Geez, it can't be that bad." Peewit said.

The door opened again and Jo stood there in a pink puffed dress, her hair in a cloak much like Dame Barbra's. Jo was scowling like she was ready to kill. Peewit slapped both hands over his mouth and made a funny squeak. The three looked at the jester. He noticed the glares and answered, "I promised myself I wouldn't laugh."

"When did ya promise that?" Jo asked.

"When I saw you a second ago," Peewit snickered.

"I may look proper right now, but at least high heels're good for something!" Jo threatened causing the jester to hide behind Johan. Johan chuckled. "Come Jo, I think I may have something more suitable for you." In less than five minutes, Jo was enjoying her new look. She was wearing a plum colored long sleeved t-shirt, under a blue tunic, a black belt around the waist, with white tights and brown ankle high boots. "Now _this _is me." Jo said happily, admiring her new look. Peewit smiled too. Jo did look nice in those colours.

The girls walked downstairs, lead to the Dining Hall by Johan and Peewit. The doors opened and the King happily greeted the teens. Johan and Peewit took seats beside the King and Savina and so did the girls.

"You girls look lovely," the King said, complementing the girls. "Thank you," the girls replied together.

"You know," Peewit began, "it's creepy how you two do that."

"We know," they replied together, then looking down at their plates. Everyone began to eat silently. During the meal, Livy decided to introduce herself with the beautiful girl sitting across from her and next to Dame Barbra – Jo's new victim.

"Hi," Livy said.

"Hello Livy," Savina said.

"Savina, a proper _princess _does not address anyone but by their real names." Dame Barbra instructed the young girl. "Yes Dame Barbra," Savina replied. A clink was heard as Jo dropped her spoon from her soup.

"Dudette! You're a princess?" Jo asked, amazed. Dame Barbra turned away from Jo's choice of words. Everyone else seemed confused by the term "dudette" too. Savina giggled, "Yes, the King is my uncle."

"Wow," was all Livy could say. She was eating dinner with a King and a Princess in a castle with her new friends, a jester and a squire. How the day turned around for her and Jo was shocking. Less than 6 hours ago, Livy and Jo were in Jo's kitchen having lunch – hard to believe.

Dame Barbra stood up and claimed she was done her meal. She motioned for Savina to follow since it was time for her next lesson.

Brainy was doing the last of his chores before it was time to blow out the candle and go to bed. He was just writing the last few lines of his next book of quotations. Finally, he was done. Placing down the quill beside his new work, Brainy tapped in the page in his book, and then closed the title to admire his newly crafted book. He signed the cover.

The young Smurf smiled, "Ah, my new book." He admired, lifting it into his arms. "It's smurftastic, simply smurfy. I bet Papa would like to smurf it. I'll go and smurf him the first copy!" Brainy walked over to his door and stepped outside, making his way over to Papa's.

Arriving at the elder's mushroom, Brainy tucked his book under one arm so he could open the door to allow himself in. Suddenly, the knob moved. Brainy withdrew his hand to see who was coming out. Surely, Brainy was surprised when Clumsy opened the door.

"Clumsy?" Brainy said. He hadn't realized he said it aloud. The klutzy Smurf noticed Brainy and moved out of the way so he could walk by. Clumsy began to make his way down the path.

"Clumsy," Brainy called. Clumsy turned around to face the spectacled Smurf. "Why were you at Papa's?" Brainy realized it was a stupid question once he said it. He wasn't the only Smurf who visited him. He was _their_ Papa after all.

"I smurfed my wrist in the cage," Clumsy replied, lifting his arm to show a bandage hugging around his wrist. Brainy said nothing after that – nothing about the injury anyway. "Uh, well…you should go smurf home and rest it. As Papa Smurf always says…" Brainy trailed off. He wasn't sure what to say for once. Clumsy shrugged and turned around to head home.

"Clumsy," Brainy said for the third time within those minutes.

"Yeah?" Clumsy asked.

"Thanks for smurfing me about Azrael today. That cat would've smurfed me."

Clumsy nodded. "We're still brothers, Brainy." Now it was Brainy's turn to nod. The two were silent after that. Brainy turned to go show Papa his new book when Clumsy left the scene.

"And this is your room." The King said. The Good King had just given Jo and Livy their own rooms – right across from Johan and Peewit's. The girls loved their rooms and thanked the King for his kindness and hospitality. "Good night," the King said since the four teens were lingering in the hall. The teens waved to the King as he left.

"Goodnight guys," Livy said as she made her way into her room. Livy walked into her room and closed the door. She sighed happily to her new room. For the first time in years, she could go to sleep without worrying about her uncle. She could finally have a peaceful night.

Jo walked into her room and closed the door. She examined her room, looking it over. "Hmmm," she thought to herself, placing a hand on her chin for a dramatic touch. "It's _too_ neat. Time to Jo-It-Up,"

Peewit lay down in his bed, strumming the guitar's strings that lay on the ground next to him. The off-tune music got him tired as he yawned. Tomorrow was defiantly gonna be different. Now with Jo and Livy here, Peewit knew it be much more fun! He smiled as he began to drift off to sleep, thinking on the jokes Jo can help him pull now since she too, was a "rebel". How the two will drive Dame Barbra up the wall!

Johan, too, was getting prepared for bed. He pulled back the covers and climbed in. He was tired. After a long day like today, he sure needed some rest. He thought tomorrow he could do some archery. He'll show the girls and maybe impress one. He beamed. He'd only known the girls since this afternoon but she had the greenest eyes he'd ever seen.

**Alright everyone, that's all for this chappie. As you can tell, fluffiness is on the way! :D Who doesn't love fluffiness?**

**As I say goodbye, remember to:**

**Livy: Hug a duck!**

**Jo: Bath a squirrel!**

**Peewit: Eat a ham!**

**Johan: And review!**

**B'bye for now! I promise to have the next chapter up ASAICSO!**

**Clumsy: Uh, what does that smurf?**

**As Soon As I Can Smurf One! ^_^**


	12. Meeting the Smurfs

**Hey! Guess whose back! Me! (Everyone glares angrily at me) Uh…OK, calm down y'all! I know it's been like, the longest I've gone without updating but I got one thing to say…**_**school**_**! I had these huge assignments and tests to do and I had no time to complete this chapter. **

**Peewit: Let's just say she started this chapter shortly after posting ch.11…**

**Johan: And she just finished it yesterday.**

**Me: -_-'**

**Peewit: Such progress!**

**Me: As Daffy would say, "You're despicable!" Anyway, enjoy this chapter! And sorry to keep y'all waiting! I hope this chapter will make up for it! I made it extra-long to make up for lost updates! Enjoy! ^_^'**

_Wake up in the Mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy (Hey what's up girl)_

_Grab ma glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (Let's go)_

_Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back_

The girls were in the kitchen, happily making breakfast. They woke up early and decided to make something for their new friends to repay them for their kindness. Jo grabbed a huge bowl and was trying to make pancakes. She mixed together everything she could find that would work. Livy was in the process of making her own breakfast – she was trying to put together an omelet.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Im 'ma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_TiK ToK, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop no_

_Woah-oh oh, oh_

_Woah-oh oh, oh_

The girls were listening to the music, blasting from Livy's iPod that sat on the counter. Livy had forgotten it was in her pocket yesterday. Jo had also brought along a device by accident. Her camera she saved up for. Almost all of Jo and Livy's best moments were caught on either the iPod or the camera – pictures or videos.

Sniffling was heard. The girls looked over to the doorway to see Johan and Peewit – still in their pyjamas – like the girls. Peewit sniffed the air.

"Yummy! Something smells good!" Peewit stated. Johan chuckled, "To you, something _always _smells good in the kitchen." Peewit shrugged and said, "What can I say? Like what Greedy Smurf always says 'We don't eat to live, we live to eat!'"

Johan shook his head with a grin and walked into the kitchen, taking in the fresh smell – and the odd music. He looked at the weird device on the counter. "What on earth is this funny music box? And what kind of music is it?"

Livy took up her iPod and stopped the song. "It's called an iPod. It's a device from the future. You can do so much, but I prefer to listen to my music."

"People in the future listen to weird music." Peewit claimed, coming up to the counter. To Jo, in his pyjamas, Peewit actually looked like an 8 year old instead of 14–going–on–15. Jo smirked for a moment, and then returned to her pancakes that began to burn on the woodstove.

"I hope y'all're hungry! Livy and I made breakfast to thank ya for your hospitality." Jo said, flipping the pancake. Peewit had a smile almost too big for his face. "I'm _starved!_" he said. Jo chuckled, dumping a couple of her pancakes on a plate and handing them to the jester. Livy did the same with her omelet – handing it to Johan.

Peewit's face was stuffed with the pancakes the moment Jo handed them to him. He licked his lips. "Yummy!" Peewit swallowed. "This is delicious! What's in them?"

Jo shrugged and began to grab the ingredients she used. "I used some of that milk, some eggs, and we was out of flour so I used this for the batter." Jo said holding up a small can. Peewit looked at the ingredient and spit out the pancake in his mouth.

"_Jo!_" he yelled, "That's _rat poison!_ The chef uses it to kill the rats!" Peewit grabbed a bucket of water that sat on the table in the middle of the kitchen. He began to jug it down. Johan's eyes were wide and he looked down at his omelet. Livy giggled.

"Don't worry Johan. I don't poison people like Jo."

By the time Peewit glugged the whole bucket of water down, he pushed his pancakes away. At this point, Jo was laughing and had to place a hand on the counter to steady herself. "Geez Peewit! I'm joking! I used flour. I know I'm not the best cook in the land, but I ain't stupid." Jo said to the jester, returning to her other pancakes that began to burn.

Peewit felt his cheeks go red. Like anyone would actually use rat poison in a recipe. Peewit grabbed his plate of pancakes that he mistakenly pushed away, and began to gobble them down again.

"Besides," Jo started again, "who would use rat poisoning? Everyone knows what makes a crunchy centre is the rat itself."

Peewit began to chew slowly again. He swallowed and looked over at Jo, "I wonder if you're trying to kill me."

Jo smiled, without actually facing Peewit. "Hey, there's someone out there to get everyone."

"And in this case, it's Jo." Johan smirked, pointing his fork at the girl.

Jo made a cackling laugh. Placing her arm over her face like Dracula would with his cape. She glanced over her arm. "I'm watching you! All of you! Watch out, 'cause now that I'm here, nothings safe!" Jo said in a creepy Dracula voice. Peewit chuckled at the girl's humor. Livy smirked too.

"What is that smell?" a kind voice said.

The teens looked over to see the King, fully dress for the day. He was surprised to see the four teens, cooking, eating, and laughing in the kitchen – still in their pyjamas. The King stroked his beard in thought. "My, my…what do we have here?"

Livy scooped up the second omelet she made and held it out on a plate to the King. "An omelet!" she smiled. The King happily took the plate and thanked the young girl. He began to eat the omelet. "This is delicious Olivia. Thank you."

"You're welcome sire." Livy replied, cleaning up the pan she used.

The King looked at the teens once more. "It's a beautiful day today. I have a surprise waiting outside."

"A surprise?" Livy, Jo, and Peewit said together. The King nodded, taking another bit of his breakfast. "What is it sire?" Johan asked. The King smiled down at the kids. "It's outside," he repeated.

"Let's go outside!" Peewit said, gulping the last pancake and jumping off his chair. The King raised an eyebrow when the teens made their way over to the doorway of the kitchen.

"Uh…kids?" the King called.

The four teens poked their heads back into the kitchen. Confused on why the King called them back if he just told them to go outside. He pointed his fork at the teens. "Are you four not forgetting something?" The teens were silent for a moment. They didn't think they did. Following the aim the King was gesturing too, they looked down realizing they were all still in their pyjamas and barefoot!

The teens felt their ears go red.

"Oh…right!" Livy said, zipping off upstairs. Jo followed with the boys close behind.

Once the kids were dressed, they went outside. The King was waiting for them. He kindly smiled at the kids and gestured for them to follow him. They kept walking until they got to the stables.

"Why are we at the stables?" Johan asked.

The King told the teens to wait a moment as he walked into the stables. The teens waited a minute until the King came out, pulling along two brown horses. The girls almost had a spazz attack. They ran over and began to pet the horses.

"They're so cute!" Livy said, hugging one of the horses' necks.

The King smiled. "These two are new. They were brought early this morning. That's why I was fully dressed so early."

Johan walked over and patted one of the horses' noses. "What lovely horses. Are we expecting some new knights?" The King shook his head. "No Johan. Not knights anyway."

"Then who are the horses for? You can't have a horse without a rider." Peewit stated, coming over as well.

The King smiled and came up to the teens. "Actually, these horses are for _Olivia _and _Joannie_." The girls were silent for a second…then they squealed and hugged the King in an attack of bear hugs and a string of "thank you's". The King laughed and hugged the girls back. "I was thinking yesterday, Johan has a horse and Peewit has a goat. If you girls are staying here now, you need an animal of your own."

The girls gave the King another bear hug. "You girls can pick which horse you want."

Livy walked over to the female brown horse with brown eyes and brown hair. She stroked its neck and smiled at the horse. "I'm gonna name her Brownie!" The horse neighed and seemed to almost smile. (As much as a horse can smile anyway) Jo walked over to the male horse. It was a darker brown with black eyes and black hair. In the dark, the horse would look as black as the night itself. "I'm gonna name mine SS."

The King raised an eyebrow. "Those names are wonderful. Johan can teach you to ride them. Have a good day." The King said before he walked away.

Peewit went over to Jo. "What does 'SS' mean?"

Jo smiled and looked at the jester. "It stands for Skippy Smurf."

"You named your horse after the Smurfs?" Peewit asked.

"Yep," Jo replied, hugging her horse who neighed back at the girl. Johan patted Brownie's nose. "I like the name Brownie." He said to Livy. Livy smiled.

"I do too!" Peewit said, rubbing his stomach with his tongue out.

Johan offered to teach the girls how to properly ride a horse and how to train them. The girls took the offer, and so Johan mounted Bayard and Peewit whistled for Biquette. Once the teens were all mounted on their animals, Johan led everyone to the back of the courtyard where he learned how to ride Bayard. There were obstacles all over the place.

Johan turned to the three behind him. "Now, watch what I do, and then I'll show you." Johan snapped the reins, "Go Bayard!" he called. Instantly, the stallion galloped. Johan made his way over to the jumps and made each one. He went around the pins and even over the teeter-totter. He galloped back to his friends. "It's quite simple." He declared.

"Simple in what form?" Peewit asked his eyes wide.

Johan shook his head at Peewit. He turned to the girls. "Who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Livy said. She got a grip on Brownie's reins. "Go Brownie!" Brownie started up slow at a speed-walk, and then she began to pick up the pace. The first jump came up and Livy almost didn't make it.

"It's alright Livy! Snap the reins up when you want to jump." Johan instructed.

So Livy did. The next jump, she did just that and they made it over. They did the same for the last jump. The jumps were easy – they were pretty low but she'd focus on the higher jumps later on. Livy pulled on the reins to slow Brownie down so they could easily go around all the pins, only knocking over two. Finally, Livy tried to go on the teeter-totter, but when Brownie was about to step on, the horse went _around _the obstacle instead. Livy rode over to Johan.

"Why didn't Brownie do the last obstacle?" Livy asked the squire, stroking Brownie's hair. Johan shrugged, "Perhaps the mare is afraid. Don't worry, Bayard was afraid too. At least Brownie didn't go to a complete stop and you went flying. After practises, she will get used to it. Trust me. You will be a fabulous rider, I can already tell. The way Brownie obeys you is quite amazing."

Livy smiled, proud of herself, that she will be a great rider.

"My turn!" Jo exclaimed widely.

"Remember Jo, start slow and–"

"_AH!_" Jo dashed by on Skippy Smurf. The horse was running crazily to the first jump – cutting off Johan before her could finish his sentence. "…steady." Johan finished.

Jo went up to the first jump and pulled the reins, having Skippy Smurf make it over and jump high. The only problem was, the horse crashed into the second jump. The third jump was tricky since Skippy Smurf had to regain speed in a short time, but they made it over, slightly hitting the jump causing it to wobble. At the pins, Jo tried to slow down Skippy Smurf, but Skippy Smurf was a wild horse. He neighed and charged at the pins.

Peewit covered his eyes when Jo reached the pins.

At the teeter-totter, Skippy Smurf came to a stop and looked at the obstacle. He huffed and placed a foot on it. Jo smiled as Skippy Smurf slowly walked on the teeter-totter. Once the two were in the middle and had to balance, Skippy Smurf huffed again and jumped off the obstacle and just began to run around the track.

"Whoa Skips! Slow down boy! Whoa!" Jo called, pulling on the reins.

"Jo! You have to tug the reins!" Johan called out, cupping a hand around his mouth so she could hear.

"OK!" Jo did exactly that and Skippy Smurf stopped, almost causing Jo to fall off straight on her face. Jo gently guided Skippy Smurf over to where her friends were.

Livy was wide-eyed. Jo's hair was sticking up in almost every direction and she seemed in a far daze.

"Jo?" Livy asked, trying to bring her back.

Jo was silent for a moment…then she swung her hands in the air like if she were in a roller coaster and bellowed, "THAT WAS _AWESOME!_ WHAT A RUSH! I LOVE THIS HORSE!" Jo hugged Skippy Smurf and he seemed to neigh in amusement.

Johan chuckled and looked at the obstacle course. "Wow…" Johan said, admiring the mess, "Skippy Smurf really left his mark."

"Heck yeah! We knocked down _all _the pins!" Jo said proudly, as if it were a good thing. Then she saw Johan's face. "Ain't you _supposed _to knock down all the pins?" Livy tried to hide her laughter, and succeeded.

"Peewit, would you like to try the obstacle?" Johan asked the jester. Peewit shook his head no. "Biquette doesn't like to be tested. Do you girl?" The goat baaed and turned to lick Peewit. Peewit dug into his pocket and pulled out an apple to feed to the goat. The apple disappeared in a blink.

"Dang Peewit, Biquette has your appetite." Jo said.

Johan turned Bayard around. "Come on, let's go feed them." So the teens went over to the stables and dismounted their animals, bringing them into the stables. Each teen grabbed two armfuls of hay and dumped it into their animals' stable. While the animal ate, the teens brushed them, taking out all the dirt that hung to the short fur by the running.

Once the animals were taken care of, the teens came back into the castle. You can believe who saw them first…

"My word! Were you four in the…_mud_?" Dame Barbra gasped.

Jo sighed. "We was riding horses." Livy said. Dame Barbra gasped…again!

"You _girls _were riding? That is not proper behaviour! If a girl rides, she must ride slowly, like how I teach Savina. Not widely like boys do."

"I find that offensive to girls everywhere." Jo said, crossing her arms. _Like you're a girl at all_, Dame Barbra thought, staring at Jo's wind-whipped hair. Dame Barbra turned away and walked off towards the throne room. Jo grinned and leaped in front of her friends. "So, what y'all wanna do?"

Johan stretched out. "I'm going to go practice my archery."

Livy swung to face the squire. "You know archery?"

"Indeed. I'm good at it." Johan replied. Livy was amazed. "Can you…can you teach _me_ how?"

"You want to learn archery?" Johan questioned. Livy grabbed Johan's wrist in reply, "Let's go! Where do you learn?"

"In the court–" Livy took off pulling Johan along with her. Once the two were out of sight, Peewit turned to Jo only to find her messing with the drawbridge's gears as if they were a toy. "Uh…what are you doing?"

"Looking at the chains," Jo answered.

"Why?"

Jo looked at the jester, "Why you asking why?"

"Huh?" Peewit asked, confused.

"What?"

"What?"

"Let's start over." Jo said, realizing the two could be going back-and-forth all day. "Do you like music?" Peewit asked. Jo nodded. "I'm a teen, of course I like music!"

"I play music." Peewit told her.

"What do you play?"

"Oh, I have so many! The lute is my favourite."

"Do you have a piano?"

"You play?"

"Yup," Jo smiled. "My granddaddy, not Johan, taught me…'fore he passed." Peewit didn't know what to say. The silent minute was the longest minute Peewit ever encountered. It got awkward so Peewit began once more, "Wanna see?" Jo nodded and followed the jester to his room.

"Darn it!" Livy muttered when her arrow once again was misaimed and landed at her feet. Johan shot his arrow, landing exactly on the dartboard. Livy grinned lightly and whispered, "Show off."

Johan heard the girl and smirked back. Livy blew some loose hair out of her face and looked up at Johan. "I wish I could do that." Livy put on her famous puppy-eyes and tried her best to look sad and not start laughing. Johan grinned at Livy's act.

"Here, I'll teach you." Johan came over and held Livy's hands in the right angled position. The bow standing straight with the arrow pulled back. Livy looked at Johan's hand on hers and smiled.

"Now, once you got a perfect aim, like so," Johan began to explain, "you let go!" Livy and Johan let go and the arrow sliced through the air, just missing the middle of the target.

"Wow! At least it hit the target this time." Livy said happily, mildly blushing.

"Wow, glad to see you clean for guests." Jo said with sarcasm after seeing Peewit's room. Of course, it was _defiantly _way cleaner than her own room, but she couldn't help herself to the remark. Jo was amazed by the various instruments the jester kept in his possession. He pulled out a type of harp and strummed it gently (or as gently as Peewit can) causing a low wisp sound. Jo cringed at the sudden sound that pierced her ears.

Peewit looked up at the girl. "How do you like my music?"

"Very…original…never heard anything like it," Jo responded, rubbing her ears.

"Thanks! Bet you wouldn't know, I can also _sing_! I sing to the King sometimes!" Peewit stated with pride. _If his singing is anything like his playing, I'm surprised the King isn't deaf yet_, Jo thought to herself. She smiled, finding her thought amusing in some odd way.

"Do _you _sing?" Peewit asked. Jo's deep blue eyes widen suddenly and she unknowingly took a slight step back. "Me? No, no, I can't sing. Livy can, she's incredible! But I doubt you'll ever hear her – she's shy in front of people."

"Then, how'd you hear her?"

"Well, she was singing to herself one day. We lived across the street from each other. She, well, she was home alone. Her uncle wasn't there at the time and so I just let myself in. I walked upstairs and her room door was open so I heard her loud n' clear."

"Was she mad?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Jo joked. "But I always knew she could sing – but she didn't want me to believe it. She really can sing though. I can't."

Peewit walked over to the other side of the room, pulling down a flute from the table. He looked over at Jo and slightly smiled. "I bet you can sing." Jo was surprised. Peewit quickly changed the subject bringing over the flute. "Have you ever played a _magic _flute?"

"No…have you ever seen a half elephant half giraffe with wings?"

Peewit looked at her, blinking twice. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Jo said, mildly confused, "I don't know what game this is."

Johan pulled out Bayard by the reins out of the stables with Livy and Jo doing the same to their horses. Peewit came skipping by, already riding Biquette with an apple in both their mouths.

"Peewit, just 'cause you eat like a pig, don't mean y'all gotta act like one." Jo said, referring to the apple hanging from the jester's mouth. Peewit took the apple out from his mouth. "I don't _fully _understand what you just said, but I feel offended."

The teens climbed onto their rides and began to head towards the forest's green scenery. "M'lady," Johan said, looking over to Livy, "perhaps you could play some of that future music from your music box for the ride."

"Music? Why didn't you say you wanted some?" Peewit said before Livy could answer. Peewit placed a hand behind his back and randomly pulled out a lute. The girls looked at Peewit with confusion written all over their faces.

"Where'd you keep that?" Livy asked. She turned over to Johan. "Don't you ever wonder?"

Johan sighed in replying, "I don't ask for I fear the answer."

"Thank you for that Shakespeare." Jo said to her ancestor.

"_There once was a maiden, a maiden so fair–!_" Peewit began, but being cut off by Johan. "Peewit please! Why don't we let the girls feel welcomed and comfortable by letting them play some of their music?"

"Humph! Always a critic!"

Livy smirked, pulling out her iPod. She began to stroll through the playlist. "What should we listen to?"

"Oh!" Jo practically shouted, perking up. "Can we play Evanescence? Or, maybe Rascal Flatts, or Three Days Grace, or–"

"How 'bout a happy song?" Livy asked, wondering why Jo wanted to listen to the dark music. "Oh sugar muffin, I was just suggesting. Is it my fault those bands're awesome!"

"How 'bout we listen to One Direction?"

"Hmm," Jo thought to herself. She turned over with a smile, simply replying, "OK!" Livy began to play the song "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. The boys were clearly lost as the girls sang along to the tune.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed! The way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell – you dunno – oh, oh! You dunno you're beautiful! That's what makes you beautiful!"

Jo and Livy sang out, their voices mixing into the silence of the forest having it echo through. Of course, Jo and Livy were just singing for the fun, not really caring how they sounded so their voices weren't peachy perfect as they truly were.

"I think we're close now." Johan said after the girls sang that song he could never picture playing. The tune was just so odd and loud, and completely unknown to the music of that time period.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot why we're here! Uh, I forgot again. Why _are _we here?" Jo asked, trying to remember why the four of them were riding into the forest's fields.

"We're going to see the Smurfs again. Papa Smurf wanted to get to know you, and the Smurfs seemed excited too." Johan answered simply, looking through the trees and shrubs.

"Oh, right! Now I remember." Jo smiled.

The four teens walked slowly through the bushes and listened to the silence. Eventually, they heard a light tuned song drift through. The song was happy all the way and matched with the sunshine streaming through the leaves of the trees.

_La, la, la, la, la, la…_

"That's the Smurfs!" Peewit almost shouted. Johan nodded, "This way, their village should be close." Livy pulled up Brownie over to Bayard. "Uh, what do ya mean _should be_? Don't you know?"

"Well, you see, the Smurfs Village is hidden, only to get there, we must be led by a Smurf. Peewit and I listen for their singing which then we will find a Smurf to lead us the rest of the way."

_Sing a happy song…_

"So, are we close enough yet?" Jo asked. She had been listening in the conversation in front of her. "Yes, any moment we should see a Smurf…or two…or three…"

"Or twenty!" Peewit snickered.

_Smurf the whole day long…_

As predicted, a little Smurf sneaked out from under a bush. He looked up and waved to the teens. "Johan! Peewit! I see you smurfed back, and with your girlfriends."

Johan and Peewit's face went deeper than a tomato on a blazing hot day. Did they hear the Smurf correctly? Is that what the Smurfs were thinking? Oh boy, what could be waiting at the village? With the boys not replying, it only made Jo and Livy feel uncomfortable and for their faces to deepen in red.

_Girlfriends? Oh goodness, is that what they told them?_

Realizing the lingering silence, Johan shook it away and replied, keeping his voice standing, "Uh…Dreamy, they're _not _our girlfriends. Just friends. Anyway, we came to pay a visit. Care to lead?"

The Smurf noted to as "Dreamy" nodded and went back under the bush. The teens followed – still silent of the comment. Soon enough, voices were heard through the space as the teens arrived upon the familiar mushroom village. The teens hopped off their rides and smiled down at the village.

Dreamy ran into the middle of the village, happily yelling out, "Johan and Peewit are here! They came with their girlfriends!"

_Not girlfriends…_

The Smurfs looked up and happily waved at the human teenagers. The teens grinned and waved back. Among the blue and white sea, it was easy to see the red-clothed Smurf come through. He walked through the crowd of Smurfs and went up to the teens. He welcomed them with a warm smile. "Johan, Peewit, smurfy to see you."

"And you Papa Smurf." Johan replied. Papa happily looked over to the girls. "Smurf to smurf you too," The girls were puzzled for a moment. They weren't sure what the elderly Smurf had just said to them. Looking over to Johan and Peewit, the two didn't seem disturbed, so it must have been a "hello" or something. Seeing the girls' confusion, Papa cleared his throat, "Um, good to see you."

"Good to see you too again Papa Smurf," Livy replied as Jo made a peace sign with her fingers, grinning. Papa smiled back, his hands tucked behind his back. "We're so excited to meet the Smurfs!" Jo said in the only way known as enthusiasm. Papa giggled his warm laugh to himself at the girl's excitement. "Alright Joannie, you and Olivia are as welcomed as Johan and Peewit. You may look around the village as much as you please." Papa said, trying not to say "smurf", but it wasn't so hard since he had practice talking to humans.

"What smurfy horses," Dreamy said, admiring the new animals. "What are their names?"

"This is Brownie," Livy said, stroking her mare's hair.

"And mine's SS – it stands for Skippy Smurf." Jo said, hugging her horse. Dreamy seemed to smile. Papa nodded and began to walk away, "If any Smurf needs me, I'll be smurfing in my lab."

"Lab?" Livy repeated.

"Papa is a wizard." A Smurf replied. He had been near the humans and seemed to be wearing a red feather tucked in his hat.

"Maybe this _is _Harry Potter." Livy smirked to herself, remembering what Jo had said. "Wow, it must be awesome having a wizard as your dad." Jo said, clearly amazed. She began to fantasize how her life would be like if her dad was a wizard. A grin grew across her face as she imagined him zapping her science teacher into a toad.

"Who're you?" Livy asked the Smurf.

"I'm Tracker," The Smurf replied with a smug grin.

From the scene, Peewit suddenly began to drift. He smiled as his tongue hung out. "Oh yum, I smell something delicious!" And at that, Peewit dashed over to one of the many, many mushroom homes. He lightly tapped the roof in which a Smurf popped his head out through the window. The Smurf smiled up at Peewit. "Hello Peewit! How are you smurfing?"

"Great Cook – what are you making?"

"Sarsaparilla soup, it's for lunch. I got three pots boiling, so I can't smurf right now." The Smurf called "Cook" replied. He gently closed the door.

Peewit looked over to the two girls who had walked over to get a better look at the Smurf. "That's Cook, he's the chef."

"Wow," Livy said, amazed. It surely was a big job. "Does he cook for every single Smurf in the village?" It sounded beyond possible that a single person (or in this case, a single Smurf) would be able to cook three meals a day for around 100 mouths.

"Wow! There's like, so many Smurfs." Jo said, simply amazed as she watched the blue creatures walk around the path of their village. There were way too many. How would she ever memorize _all _of their names?

Smurfette came skipping through the village, a basket of flowers tightly gripped in her hand. "La, la, la," Smurfette sung to herself as she skipped through. She happily waved up at the humans. The Smurfs that noticed her waved or welcomed her, smiling warmly. Jo and Livy couldn't help the giggles as they noticed the Smurfs love-struck. Smurfette walked over and knocked on a mushroom house. Papa Smurf opened the door.

"Here are those Drip Petal flowers you wanted Papa." Smurfette said, holding out the basket. "Thank you Smurfette," Papa said, taking the basket. The girls understood how Papa Smurf could tell Smurfette out from all the rest, but how was he able to tell all the others apart?

"Papa Smurf," Livy began.

"Yes Olivia?" Papa responded, looking up at the human girl.

"How can you tell all the Smurfs apart?" she asked.

"I get how you can tell Smurfette apart, but, how can you tell all the others apart? They all look the same!" Jo said, looking at the other Smurfs to prove it. They did all look the same, sharing similarities in appearance.

Papa softly chuckled, placing down the basket of flowers beside him in the doorway. Johan seemed to smirk too, remembering when Peewit had asked a similar question when they first met the Smurfs. Papa Smurf looked up at the humans. "As I did to Johan and Peewit, listen to my story, and I'll tell you."

Papa Smurf walked out of his house, having the humans follow close behind. Papa began to sing in a tune to answer the girl's question:

_You think all Smurfs look the same. _

_That's what you claim? They all look the same? _

_Now give me a chance to explain. See how they act like their names._

The teens followed the elder Smurf as he began to walk through the village. They came up beside a house. Papa gestured to the Smurf seen through the window, eating at his little wooden table.

_This one's called Greedy who likes to eat treats. _

_Dessert is the one course he always repeats. _

The Smurf known as "Greedy" was munching down on many sweets as tiny cakes and muffins no bigger than a human nail.

_Eating up goodies is my favorite game, _

_I'm happy that Finicky isn't my name. _

Papa continued on; now coming up to what seemed like a field. The field was somewhat big and on the edge of the village. Two Smurfs stood there – one holding a paper, ignoring the work while the other was digging into the Earth.

_Next meet two Smurfs who never disagree. _

_One does gardening, the other poetry. _

The Smurf holding the pen and paper, known as "Poet", replied.

_I find beauty in verse. I think your work's a curse. _

The Smurf digging into the Earth's soil to plant seeds looked up at the humans.

_With me it's just fine to do his work and mine. _

Walking back into the village, they came across a Smurf that was sleeping on his shovel, leaning on it as if the work wasn't to be done. He slept dream-fully, ignoring the job.

_This Smurf is Lazy; his job's never done... _

_He works like a daisy, asleep in the sun. _

"Lazy" opened one eye slowly and yawned. He closed his eye and attempted to fall back asleep.

_I don't overexert. That way I never get hurt. _

_Sleeping is my favorite game. _

_That's why Lazy's my name. _

Coming across a garage, Papa Smurf pointed over to the two Smurfs who stood inside, both working on some type of contraption.

_Call the handyman Smurf to fix and repair. _

_If Clumsy's around, you better beware. _

The Smurf in the overalls jumped down from his short ladder to admire his work on his machine.

_I just fix this machine. It is re-oiled and clean. _

_My job isn't serene whenever Clumsy's on the scene._

Clumsy had tried to do the same thing as Handy, pulling a crank, but caused something to come loose in the machine, having it fall on his head.

_How can you say we're the same? _

_That's what you claim, we are the same. _

_Each one of us has our own fame, _

_Simply revealed by us being our names _

Traveling more into the village, Papa pointed over to a grinning Smurf who bowed down in front of the two girls.

_The Actor Smurf is what this guy's been named, _

_His singing and dancing keeps us entertained._

"Actor" gladly welcomed the girls with a smirking grin.

_Performing on stage is the best of careers..._

_I like to wear costumes and hear all the cheers. _

Placing a hand to cup his mouth, Papa whispered to the teens and pointed over to a scowling wearing Smurf.

_A mumble or two is all he'll exclaim. _

_Listen to Grouchy, he will explain. (Pauses) Well? _

Grouchy crossed his arms and scowled, huffing.

_I don't act like my name. _

A Smurf walked by, wearing a pair of thick glasses over his nose with few visible freckles. In his arms, he held a thick paged book – packed so much, the cover seemed it would explode.

_Our Brainy Smurf is really quite clever, _

_But once he starts talking, he'll go on forever. _

"Brainy" began to explain a lesson from his own mind. "There are proverbs we should all remember...you can lead a Smurf to water but you can't make him drink, a Smurf in the hand is worth two in the bush, and some Smurf is..."

_Brainy was unable to continue his speech. Unknowingly had the Smurfs been passing down a hammer, bonking Brainy on the head to silence him. _

Papa brought them over to another house. In front was a Smurf with two tattoos on both his arms.

_We name this one Hefty 'cause he's so strong. _

_To finish a tough job, he'll work all day long. _

The strong Smurf called "Hefty" proved his strength by chopping down on the table, causing it to crack completely in half.

_I am so strong because I exercise. _

_Staying healthy I would advise. _

_Now do you think we're the same? _

_This very claim, we're not the same..._

_When someone says Smurfs are bizarre, _

_And they want to know just who we are..._

_You can sing this very refrain, see how we act,_

_Just like our, just like our, just like our, just like our names_

"And that's just _some _of our smurfy family." Papa told the humans. Johan softly chuckled to himself. "What are you laughing 'bout?" Livy asked the squire. "Oh nothing," Johan said with a smile, "it's just that, that was the song Papa Smurf sung when Peewit and I first met the Smurfs."

"But that's another story," Peewit stated, smiling at no one in particular.

"How did y'all first meet the Smurfs?" Jo asked curiously.

"It's a long story, but Papa Smurf sung that same song to Peewit and I when Peewit asked the same thing. I will say it took me awhile to memorize each Smurf's name."

"And it took me awhile to learn the Smurf language." Peewit stated a hint of pride.

"You can speak Smurf?" Jo asked some amazement in her voice. She wished she could. Just hearing how the Smurfs talked, Jo wished she could understand them and speak back without offending or saying something completely off.

"I sure can!" Peewit said, assuring.

"No you cannot," Johan spoke out. "Peewit, remember the last time?"

Peewit merely brushed it off. "But this time it's different – I've been practicing and now I can speak it."

"Oh really?" Johan asked, rather interested in seeing Peewit attempt to speak Smurf once more (and possibly fail).

"Humph!" Peewit huffed. "I'll prove it. I'll go and ask, for a glass of water."

"This I wanna see." Livy smirked. And so Peewit walked over to a group of Smurfs. He smiled down as the Smurfs piled some lumber onto a sort of wagon. They looked up at Peewit and didn't know whether to smile or back away.

"Hello fellow Smurfs!" Peewit smiled.

"Hey Peewit," Handy said, returning the smile.

"Oh Hefty," Peewit began.

"Yeah?" Hefty replied.

"I was wondering if you could get me a smurf." Peewit asked.

Hefty seemed to go blank for a moment. "Uh…a smurf?"

"Yes please," Peewit said. He was smiling pleasingly, his arms tucked behind his back. Peewit couldn't wait to see the look on his friends face's when he walks back to them with a glass of water in his hand.

"Um, okay Peewit, whatever floats your smurf." and with that, Hefty ran inside the mushroom house that the Smurfs loading the lumber stood before. Peewit looked back at his friends, amusement written all over his face with a smuggled I-told-you-so grin. Finally, Hefty returned.

Peewit looked down, he's eyes widening. Hefty held up a Smurf-size chair.

"That's not a smurf!" Peewit stated. Hefty, again, looked very puzzled. "Yes it is Peewit."

"No, I asked for a smurf."

Again, Hefty vanished back into the mushroom, soon returning with a flowerpot. Livy, Jo and Johan began to snicker. Peewit sighed. "Hefty, please, may I have a smurf?"

"This _is _a smurf!" Hefty explained.

"No, a _smurf!_"

"Oh, now you want a smurf?" Hefty muttered.

"Here's one," Handy said, pulling up a hammer.

By now, the three teens were almost laughing at how Peewit was failing at proving his statement. "No!" Peewit almost shouted, "A smurf!"

"Why can't human's smurf up their minds?" Handy murmured, a bit annoyed that Peewit was starting all this up again. Peewit sighed in defeat, "Never mind!"

"Sure," Hefty replied, confused.

"I'm thirsty," Handy complained. Hefty agreed, pulling up a bucket of water that stood next to the wagon currently being filled with lumber. "Here," Hefty said, setting up the bucket on the wagon. Handy pulled out a cup from Smurf knows where and filled it. "Hey Peewit!" Handy called. Peewit turned around to see why the Smurf called him. "Want a smurf?"

Peewit mentally facepalmed himself as his three friends were dying of laughter at what they had just witnessed. It was too good to pass up. That moment was the highlight of the morning. Peewit walked over to his friends, defeat being worn on his features.

"Wow Peewit, you sure showed us." Livy joked.

"I _will _learn the Smurf language if it kills me!" Peewit declared.

"And by the looks of it, it will." Jo sniggered. Peewit just peered at Jo with a look. Suddenly, a tiny little thing flung into the air, hitting Johan on the side of his head. "What the?" Johan wondered as the little thing landed in the palm of his hand. Seeing it over, it was a tiny ball.

"Sorry about that." A voice said. The teens looked to see the Smurflings run up. Immediately, Jo and Livy recognized them from yesterday. "Here's your smurfball Smurflings." Johan said, dropping the tiny object. "Thanks," one of them said, tacking up the ball.

"Leaping Lizards!" the Smurfling with the red braids said. "You're the girls we smurfed yesterday!"

"That's us," Livy smiled.

"Who are you?" the one in the yellow T-shirt asked, who was currently holding the ball in his small arms. "I'm Livy, the sweet one." she said with a wave. "And I'm Jo, the spunky one." the girl added, giving a sign by lifting two of her fingers.

"I'm Sassette! The cute one!" the little Smurfling girl declared. She giggled and continued, "And these are my friends: Snappy, Slouchy, and Nat."

"Wow, all boys." Livy observed.

"I share a bunkhouse with them."

"Wow," Jo said. "So…" Jo drawled, trying to think of what to say, "How're y'all doing? Ya had quite the fall yesterday."

"We're good." Sassette smiled. She seemed to be the only one that was comfortable to talk to the new girls. The boys seemed to be looking them over as if they were aliens from Mars. After a minute, Jo was getting uncomfortable with the Smurfling boys looking at her and Livy oddly.

"What's the stitch?" Jo asked.

"What?" The Smurflings asked jumbled.

"I mean, what's wrong? Why do y'all keep staring at us?"

"Nothing…" Snappy said. "You and Johan look so similar." Slouchy pointed out. Jo felt her cheeks go a bit hot. She didn't know why, but she felt weird now knowing she met her incredibly great granddaddy and that he stood beside her…young and alive as herself and Livy. "Well, we're related. It's a long story, but we're from the same family." Jo explained.

"Wow, you two sure are smurfy." Sassette said.

"What?" Now the girls were the ones jumbled.

"I believe Sassette called you two _beautiful_." Johan said.

Sassette nodded her head. "Yeah, that's what I said, smurfy." Peewit crossed his arms and huffed. How did Johan know that and not him? He was the one at least _trying _to talk Smurf. "I knew that." He mumbled under his breath, even if that annoying voice at the back of his head was taunting, "no you didn't".

"Hey look!" Nat said, happiness filling his voice. The teens looked up to where the Smurfs were looking up at. A bird was coming into sight. _It's a bird, what's up with that? _Jo wondered as the bird came closer. As the bird was at the edge of the village, it was then the girls noticed spots of blue on the bird's back. The bird glided easily, landing at the teens' feet. On its back were two Smurfs, but they looked much, _much _older.

"Hey, another female." Livy pointed out; noticing one of the elder Smurfs was a girl.

"My, my," said the female elder, "who do we smurf here?"

"Grandpa! Nanny!" the Smurfs cheered, running up to them. "Oh how we missed you!" Smurfette said, hugging Nanny with her spare arm, her other being currently occupied by holding Baby. Papa Smurf eventually came through the crowd, smiling at the elders. "So smurfy of you to visit," Papa smiled.

"I see the village is smurfing fine." Grandpa smiled. "All my grandsmurfs have grown since the last time I smurfed them." Grandpa knelt down beside the Smurflings who stood beside him. "Look how tall you younglings have grown!"

"Tickling Turtles Pappy, we're still the same."

Grandpa pretended to be stuttered in surprise. "What? Why you Smurflings must have smurfed another foot!" Snappy seemed proud to be told this. Grandpa then turned to the humans. "Speaking of growing, who do we smurf here?"

Johan smiled at the Great Smurf. "Hello Grandpa Smurf, good to see you again."

"And you Johan,"

"Grandpa Smurf, these are our friends: Olivia and Joannie."

"Y'all can call us Jo and Livy." Jo informed.

"_Y'all_?" Grandpa repeated, stroking his long white beard in thought. "They're from the future Grandpa," Smurfette stated. "The future?" Nanny exclaimed, looking at the human girls. "It's a long and complicated story," Livy said, seeing the familiar puzzled look on Nanny's face.

"But long story short, Jo and Livy are from the future, coming back in time. Jo appears to be my descendant and the two are currently stuck here." Johan said, hopping it was less confusing then he thought.

"Well, this sure is a smurfy story to smurf into, and I'm certainly one for stories." Grandpa said, fixing his overalls. "Pappy has so many smurfy stories!" Sassette explained.

"Yes well, I suppose we should save the stories for another time. It seems to be smurfing late and I'm sure the King will be expecting you four home," Papa Smurf said, looking up at the evening sky. Goodness, the day had gone by so fast. The teens walked over to their animals and waved goodbye to the Smurfs as they mounted on.

"It was smurfy meeting you two, you must smurf back soon. I'll smurf my famous cookies for you." Some Smurfs rubbed their tummies and licked their lips at the mention of Nanny's cookies. The girls giggled and agreed that they will soon return.

"Hiya Bayard!" Johan said, flipping the reins. Bayard instantly obeyed and ran off. The last three teens followed the squire back to the castle.

Dinner sure was busy. Everyone was chatting to someone at the table, about their day or just something on their mind. All the bickering melted together and you couldn't make out any of it. Jo and Livy didn't really have much to say. They just ate their dinner, their mind swirling at what had happened that day and the day before. They still couldn't believe this Fairy Tale come true – it was impossible. They were almost sure they were dreaming, but how they were not waking up and returning to the present time, they were beyond confused. The two weren't even sure how they arrived or how to return, but this thought hadn't crossed their mind all day. They have been too distracted by a blond and raven boy. They felt at home…even if they were centuries away from it.

After dinner, Livy excused herself and walked away to her room. Something was tugging at her heart and she had to get away. Walking into her new room, she closed the door behind her, leaning on the wooden frame, slowly sliding to the ground. Once in a sitting position, Livy pulled her legs up to her chest and sat there. She looked down at her golden locket and sighed. "Mom…Dad…what happened yesterday?" she whispered to the locket. The locket was ever so precious to her; she sometimes talked to it when she felt this way.

Livy got up and walked over to the other side of the room right across. There was a large window. She opened it and looked up at the night sky, dotted in zillions of stars, or more. The cool breeze ran through her hair, and she felt her locket once more.

"M'lady?"

Livy jumped from the sudden voice. There was a knocking at her door. "May I come in?" She knew it was the squire. "Sure Johan." she replied, but softly. Somehow, her reply made itself to the door and Johan opened it. He saw Livy right away, her back anyway. She was too busy looking up into the sky then to look at him. Johan quietly walked over to her and stood next to the young girl. He followed her gaze into the sky.

"Sometimes I like to gaze up into the sky." Johan smiled. Livy didn't look at him. Johan frowned and began to feel uncomfortable. Livy shifted herself, sighing deeply into thought. It was then Johan noticed something on Livy that her hair had covered before, but the way she shifted, her hair moved itself away, revealing it. He couldn't help but notice the scar engraved on the girl's back shoulder. She seemed in a sad daze, her green eyes not as bright as they were today. But he wasn't fully paying attention. The scar had all his attention drawn. It looked something like a small bite mark, but Johan knew better...it wasn't. It was small and round and looked painful. Was it painful? Johan didn't want to say anything that might offend Livy, but it slipped out...

"What's that?" As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, he wanted to take them back. But it was too late. The words hung in the sky, heavily. Livy, slowly, looked up at Johan. Her green eyed looked sad, out of place even. Was it what he said?

"Peewit?" Jo called, looking for the jester. Johan and Livy had disappeared to Smurf knows where and Jo didn't want to be alone in the unknown castle. She walked upstairs and decided to check the jester's room since he was no longer downstairs – or at least she thought. She didn't know the castle too well, but being in Peewit's room earlier today, she knew how to get there.

Entering the room, Jo peeked around. Nothing. She sighed. She couldn't find any of her friends. Where Livy went, she wasn't sure…where Johan vanished to, that was beyond her thought…where Peewit was, possibly filling his pockets with food, but where was the kitchen then? Jo sighed and decided to wait for the jester. Maybe they could play more music. She sat on his bed and sighed. Suddenly, Jo noticed something she failed to notice earlier that day – sitting its lonesome. Getting up, she walked over to the wood piece.

Jo picked up the wooden crafted rattle and gently held it in her hands. It was beautiful, and it seemed to have gone through a lot, scratched and batted. But, it was still lovely. Jo began to wonder why Peewit had a rattle to begin with; she didn't see any babies around. So, why would Peewit have it?

"What are you doing in my room?"

Jo spun on her heels, facing the door with surprise. Peewit didn't look too happy to see her, but he sure seemed surprise, but not in a good way. Peewit's features were blank, unable to speak. Jo smiled, feeling guilt for some reason she didn't even know of. "Hey Peewit…whatcha doin'?"

"It's…a scar." Livy replied, trying not to make full eye contact with the squire. Johan looked at her, somewhat bewildered. "I know it's a scar, but, it doesn't look like a scratch or anything."

"It's a burn mark…from my uncle."

"Your uncle?" Johan asked, surprised as his only emotion. No, not surprised…he was far past that emotion. He was just completely unaware that a _family member _could do that to another family member. "H…how?"

Livy seemed to cringe at the memory of her cruel uncle. How he hit her, kicked her, treated her like the garbage in the dirt…abused her.

"What about your parents? Where were they?"

"With the angels," Livy said so softly that it barley reached her own ears, but Johan still heard her. He was silent.

Peewit took the rattle from Jo and held it firmly in his hands. "I'm sorry…I wasn't supposed to find that…was I?"

"It's okay," Peewit said, no longer with that somewhat angry expression. He peered down at the rattle, still firmly held in his hands. "It's just…this is all I have. I can't risk it."

"All you have…?"

**Cliffhanger! Mwhahaha! I suppose all you readers kinda wanna bonk me on the head for different reasons…this being one 'a them…but 'fore y'all pick up your frying pans, rolling pins, brooms, and other kitchen objects, the next chapter will be up ASAICSO! **

**Special thanks to flowerpower71 who helped me with this chapter and is the creator of the marviouslous chocolate loving, frying pan swinging OC Livy Aston, and for creating the idea of Peewit's rattle. (So cute) -3**

**I only own the reckless, insane, mallet swinging OC Jo McCrae! X)**

**And the Smurfs, Johan and Peewit are all owned by the brilliant mind of Peyo. P.S - The song Papa Smurf sung was from the first Smurf movie "The Smurfs and the Magic Flute". Its actually on YouTube and both flowerpower71 and I have seen it, and loved it. I assure y'all that the movie is smurftastic!**

**The songs are owned by Ke$ha and One Direction. **

**Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope y'all enjoyed it! If ya did, R&R! If ya didn't, no flames…don't ya know not to play with fire?**

**Anyway, as I sign off from yet another chapter, I leave to you some cookies! (I hand out cookies) Jus' something for all 'em readers who I thank for taking the time to read my stories, thx peoplz! ^_^ Adios Smurfios! ;D**


	13. An Emerald Concrete Angel

**OMG! Am I updating? It's a miracle! Before y'all attack me, I just wanna say that right after I posted ch.12, everything went nuts! This school year has been incredibly important and busy, so I was rarely on my laptop, and then my laptop suddenly crashed having me needing to reset everything, and then I had a school trip, and then an end of the year trip. Summer has been busy too. I hope these chappies will make up for the late updates and I hope they'll still be enjoyed.**

**PS, from this point on, the story is going to be rated T just to be safe. ^_^' **

Clumsy sighed to himself, looking out the window. A few hours ago, the four teens had left the village. At least now Clumsy knew for sure what had happened and who those humans were. Seeing how kind they were, they weren't a threat and could possibly become the Smurfs new friends. But that's not what Clumsy was truly thinking about at the moment. He was thinking about his friendship. Joannie and Olivia, actually preferring to be called Jo and Livy, seemed like two really good friends. Like him and Brainy _were_.

Clumsy didn't really know why he was still mad at Brainy. Well, he did, but he didn't feel as angry anymore. Brainy was just irritated, but it still hurt him. His best friend had told him to find a _true _nature. Maybe being clumsy really wasn't a true nature, but being smart was. Clumsy thought to himself, back to Jo and Livy. Just seeing them, you could tell their natures.

Livy's nature was a kind, loving girl. She was laughing along with everyone, smiling brightly, being herself. Being sweet, was that a nature? Clumsy supposed it was. Jo's nature was being spunky, having fun. She seemed to act as if nothing could bring her down, but was that a nature? It probably was, but would Brainy approve of it? Clumsy shook the thoughts away, realizing that nobody was able to actually choose their nature – at least Smurfs weren't. He wasn't as educated on humans as Papa and Grandpa were, so he wasn't sure if they got to pick their natures, or if it just came like it did with the Smurfs. But, maybe Clumsy was thinking wrong, maybe it was all a misunderstanding. He wasn't just clumsy, he was kind too like Livy, Smurfette had told him so.

Even with all this wondering, Clumsy still thought back to what Brainy had said. Maybe if he changed, Brainy and him could be friends again. But, how could he change? Especially if he didn't want to.

"He…burned me." Livy replied to Johan's question of the small circular scar on her back shoulder. Johan seemed to be silenced, not finding his tongue to speak, but he didn't have to as Livy continued. "He took custody of me after…after the accident. I never did anything wrong, but he found me as a burden. I can't tell you how much I was afraid to go home, in case he was drunk and looking for me. Sometimes I went to Jo's to hide from him. She's actually the only one who knew of his abuse. But still, hiding, being nice, doing all I can, never reporting him…he still hated me."

Johan noticed the tears filling Livy's eyes. She tried to blink them away, but they only fell down her cheeks. Johan tried in vain to think of something to tell the girl, try to make her feel better. He hated seeing Livy so distressed and wanted her to smile again. But all Livy could do, was think of that cruel, heartless drunk man known as her uncle. She even remembered the first day Jo had found out…

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh…_

Livy was walking to school, and despite the sun beaming down, Livy wore a long sleeved shirt. Last night, her uncle had been drunk again, and demanded why Livy hadn't gotten him the beer he'd asked for. Livy had tried to reason, trying to have him understand she was underage, but he wouldn't hear it. That caused him to hit her. As usual, Livy didn't get out of it without some marks.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

She had a dark purple bruise on her left arm forcing her to wear a long sleeved shirt. The other markings were covered by makeup along her face. Livy wears an overdose of makeup ever since the accident and she began living with her uncle. She would try anything she could to hide the signs of the abuse.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel_

Arriving at school, Livy was met by her friend Jo. The two had become good friends ever since Livy was the new girl at school, moving in with her uncle not far from Jo. The two were the same age too, being around ten, almost eleven, meeting each other a year ago. Jo walked up to Livy, grinning happily, but Jo immediately noticed the long shirt.

"Yo, ain't ya gonna be hot in that, girlie?" Jo asked.

"I ain't hot. I actually woke up with some chills, but I'm fine." Livy replied. Jo eyed Livy with a questionable look. Livy tensed slightly, she was a horrible liar, but eventually Jo shrugged it off and went along with Livy's answer. Although she was relived, Livy felt some guilt. She never let anyone know of the abuse…not even her best friend due to her uncle's death threat.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late_

The day dragged on as any other, boring school day. Recess was a relief as the two friends went outside and chatted nearby the basketball poll. They were talking about going to the library down the street for a while this coming weekend. One of the many, many things the two girls had in common was both _loved _to read. Livy was more of a Fairy Tale girl, but both just were suckers for adventures.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel_

Suddenly, a basketball came flying and hit Livy right at the head. She fell to the concrete ground along with the ball. A boy named Greg ran over to the fallen girl along with Jo.

"I'm so sorry Livy; I didn't mean to hit you." Greg apologized. "It's okay," Livy said, sitting up, rubbing where the ball hit. She suddenly heard Jo gasp, "Livy! You're bleeding!" Confused, Livy looked toward her left arm which was the arm she landed on. She must have gotten scraped by the concrete. Jo helped Livy up, proceeding towards the washroom.

"It's nothing, Jo," Livy said. "You don't know that for sure." Jo replied as the two entered the washroom. Jo turned on a tap and rolled Livy's sleeve up, but stopped seeing some purple. Rolling the sleeve up more, Jo's eyes went wide to the bruise.

"L-Livy, how'd you get that?"

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

Defeated, Livy cupped her hands, filling them with the running water. Splashing her face with it, all her makeup slowly came off. Jo's look was horrified seeing the various bruises and small glass-cuts that were hidden by some makeup.

"I didn't...want to tell anyone." Livy cried.

"But Livy, we're best friends. Why didn't you tell me?" Jo asked, hurt in her voice. Livy explained how her uncle had threatened her and how she was planning to eventually runaway. Jo was hurt by this, but sighing, she stated that she'll help Livy in any way she could and promised to keep it a secret.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel _

Livy softly let tears fall, remembering the hurtful flashback. Any memory of her uncle was hurtful and she couldn't help but become down, but who wouldn't? He was horrible to her. Wiping her tears, Livy felt a hand land on her shoulder. She looked over towards Johan, giving a small smile, his chocolate eyes sparkling with the stars.

"Don't cry M'lady…I hate seeing you cry. Your uncle will never hurt you again, and I promise that if anyone does attempt to harm you, I will stop them."

Unintentionally, Livy hugged Johan. Johan was surprised at first, but gladly hugged Livy back. Realizing after that she had hugged Johan unexpectedly, she let go, blushing slightly. "Sorry 'bout that. Just…that's real sweet of you." Livy said shyly.

"It's alright." Johan replied. He enjoyed the hug though, even if it was a surprise. The two looked back up at the shining stars. "I don't mean to be nosy," Johan began, speaking softly in a half-whisper. "But, what was that _accident?_"

Livy's eyes seemed to grow as memories flooded her mind. She stared up at the sky, silent as she thought back to that one day, that one mistake, how everything she loved and knew, was taken right from her. And there was nothing she could've done to stop it. "It was like every other day, nothing wrong. Dad and I were in the living room, just joking around like usual. I was kinda a Daddy's Girl." Livy glanced down a moment, smiling slightly at the memories of her father. "Mom came in, she was kinda tired, so we decided to go out for dinner. That was kinda rare since my mom _always _cooked, but she was just tired that day. So, we all went out to get some pizza–"

"Pizza?" Johan questioned.

"It's a food of the future made from dough, tomatoes, and cheese. Sometimes vegetables or meat goes on it too." Livy explained.

Johan hummed, amused with the explanation. "Sounds like something Peewit would like." He grinned. Livy smiled too. It was a funny thought, but once remembering what had brought up the joke reminded her of her story. Johan encouraged her to continue. "Uh, anyway, after the pizza – food from the future – we headed home. Nothing else unusual. We were actually laughing, joking around, but obviously still being careful. But, a drunk driver hit our car," Livy paused, looking over to Johan who seemed confused by the term "car". Livy took a moment to inform him a "car" was the future of wagons, carts and horses. Johan nodded along, understanding what the "car" was. "When your hit, it's deadly. Sometimes you get crushed, other times you lose control, and we lost control, flying off the road…I was knocked unconscious."

Johan said nothing, unsure of what really to say. What do you say to someone who lost everything in an accident that they had no part in being in? He wasn't sure, but all he did know was to show comfort towards her. "I woke up in the hospital…the nurse, said I was out for a while…then she gave me my mother's necklace." Livy softly looked down, placing a gentle touch on the accessory. A stray tear escaped her, landing on the locket. The tear exploded into tiny little droplets. "Oh Johan…I can't tell you how horrible it was. I couldn't believe it…they were really gone…and they were just with me. All I have is this locket, and I won't forget it. But obviously, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse…my uncle shows up. Getting custody of me. I can't remember a night I didn't cry myself to sleep…even the nights I spent at Jo's. And not all those cries were from the pain my uncle gave me…"

"You must miss your parents a lot." Johan thought aloud. Livy nodded assuring, "I miss them every day of my life." Livy sighed, now clutching her locket. "I loved them. They were my parents, you never stop loving them."

"I know how hurtful it is." Johan spoke. "I lost my parents too one fateful past."

Livy was silent, still clutching her locket. She turned over to Johan, her tears gone from the brim of her eyes. "What happened?" she asked carefully.

Johan heaved a sigh, remembering. "You see…my family was rather poor. I was born in a kingdom ruled by a cruel, heartless king. The taxes became impossible to pay, but my father tried everything he could, selling items to make up for it. Sadly, that didn't hold up too long as one day, we did eventually run out of items to give. The tax collectors grabbed my mother and me, going to take us as the pay. My father did not allow it though, fighting against the tax collectors, begging to take him instead, but they didn't listen. Eventually, he freed my mother and me, ordering us to run and so she ran with me as my father was beaten to death."

"Johan…" Livy wasn't even sure what she was going to say. She just placed a hand on his as he added on, "We arrived to a kingdom, the very one we live in now. The Good King truly was, as he welcomed us. We got a small home, had bread on the table, and mother was making work. Everything was finally going right, and for a few years, nothing bad happened…but then mother got sick and after months of fighting, she didn't make it through one night."

Livy had no response. True, she had lost her parents in a tragic car accident, but she never actually witness them die, or even saw them dead. She couldn't say the same for Johan. Johan now wiped his tears away in the remembrance of his parents. "The Good King…truly was…" he repeated.

"Well, I know your parents must be very proud of you. I mean, look at you now. Your living in a castle, on your way to becoming a knight, with the King and Peewit by your side!" Livy said. Johan seemed to smile, looking back over to the girl. Tears prickling her eyes, Livy smiled back.

"There's the smile I wanted to see," Johan said. Livy let out a short chuckle at that as Johan wiped away her new tears. "Livy," Johan said softly. Livy looked up at him, her emerald eyes regaining their shine. "I'm sure your parents are proud of you too."

By now, the two were facing each other, standing on the balcony under the stars. They stared at each other, smiling faintly. "You know, my heart doesn't feel so heavy anymore." Livy said, realizing how much lighter she felt. "Pasts and loss will hurt us and keep us anchored down, but talking about them does lighten the weight if you let it." Johan said, taking Livy's hands in his without really taking notice of his action. Livy didn't seem to notice either, gazing at Johan. "I guess it's our choice if we wanna move on or not, right?" she asked, even if it wasn't a question that needed an answer.

"Right. Life is like a road, a long, long road. Throughout the road, people we know and love will stop, and a part of us will want to stop with them, but if we did stop, we wouldn't be able to see what else is out there." Johan said. "The point is we can't let anyone stop us from finishing our walk down the path of life."

Livy blinked her eyes wide. "Wow…who told you that?" she asked.

Johan just chuckled. "The King told me, shortly after I began living in the castle. I didn't want to move on, but now I know I must."

Livy thought a moment. The question was eating at her, "Johan?"

"Hmm?"

"A squire is someone onto be a knight…right?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you wanna be a knight?" Livy asked curiously. Johan didn't need to think for long before he replied, "To stop others from having my past. Someone needs to stop those cruel people. I wanted to become a knight the moment I saw one helping a child while my mother and I traveled. I supposed I want to help people."

Livy smiled kindly, coming closer to the squire. "You helped me…" she grinned. Livy's gaze traveled down when she, for the first time, realized they were holding hands. She was completely oblivious to what had just occurred, getting lost in those chocolate eyes…

Wait, _what?! _

Livy pulled away, blushing madly. She wiped her hands on the side of her dress embarrassingly, keeping her gaze to the floor, chuckling slightly. Johan, too, had a similar reaction. He looked away, staring at the sky in nothing particular, rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous smile on his face to light his red cheeks. _What was I doing? But…she's just so beautiful…Johan! What are you thinking?! She is from the future! You cannot just…_Johan couldn't even continue his thoughts as Livy's face appeared in his mind. He smiled to himself. She was beautiful.

"Um…I, uh…I'm sorry about that." Livy apologized. "I should…go find Jo. See you later?"

Johan looked over, finding himself staring back into those sparkling emerald eyes. He swallowed, trying to find his tongue before the silence became too long. "Defiantly," he cracked, speaking a little too enthusiastically. Livy nodded. She took one last glance at the squire before she ran back into her room and through the door leading into the hallway. She knew she shouldn't have run, but she had too.

_I can't believe I just did that! I just got lost in my best friend's really great grandfather's eyes! Oh gosh that sounds SO wrong! But…I couldn't help it…Livy! Get a hold of yourself! It would never work. He's from here, you're from the future. When Jo and I go back, not like he can come. Oh man I can't think! I just gotta get some air…_

Johan looked out of the room, watching Livy run off down the hall. Gingerly, he placed a hand on his cheek as he leaned against the doorframe of Livy's room. His cheeks were flushed and his heart was beating fast. He couldn't get Livy out of his mind, especially her eyes. They were so lovely…bright, beautiful, caring…like her personality. He didn't, he couldn't…

But he did.

He loved her.

Livy kept thinking it over. Trying to convince herself that it would never work and that moment did _not _happen. But no matter what, she couldn't deny it…she had feelings for Johan. She knew it. No matter what she was telling herself, a little annoying voice at the back of her head kept repeating, _"Your in denial. You love him."_

"I do _not _love him!" Livy shouted to the voice.

"_Yes, you do. Admit it; you enjoyed his company, him holding your hands…those chocolate eyes."_

"Shut up! You know nothing!"

"_I know that you're in denial."_

"Be quiet!" Livy muttered, walking out of the castle into its Rose Garden out back. She just needed time alone, time to think, time to herself. Even if it wasn't her time. She couldn't be in love, heck, she wasn't even born yet according to science and history.

"_According to science and history, time travel is impossible, but you and Jo did it."_

"But I'm pretty sure someone has to be born before they can love someone."

"_Ha! You admitted it! You love him! I told you."_

Livy cursed herself. She came over to a single white bench that sat in the Rose Garden. Taking a seat, she propped her elbow on her knee, resting her head on her hand, deep in thought. "Okay voice, you got me there. Now stop being annoying and help me make sense of all this."

"_What's to make sense of? You love him. It's that simple."_

_It's that simple…_

**Finally! Ch.13 is done! Now, ch.14 I swear is gonna be up like, tomorrow. I'm trying and I'm sorry. I just have so much on my plate, I'm gonna drop it soon! But I'll always come through with an update. Speaking of updates, I just something important for some readers.**

**READ PLEASE! If you are a follower or a reader to my "Slouchy smurfs the Flu" story, I deeply apologize for that! See, since I have some incomplete stories up, I have some on hold. That story is one'a the stories on hold. It's NOT discontinued, just on hold. Thank you for understanding.**

**Disclaimer: (I often forget these ^^') I do not own the Smurfs, Johan, Peewit or any characters that belong to Peyo. Livy belongs to the amazing flowerpower71. I only own Jo and this story. **

**The song is "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride. **

**Special thanks to flowerpower71 who is the one who made up Johan's backstory. Ain't Livy and Johan a cute couple? X3 Jovy! :D **

**As always, thanks for reading and R&R, bye! ;)**


	14. To Save A Drowning Past

**OK everyone, bonus chapter here 'coz I still feel really guilty 'bout the horrible updating. I'm trying to fix that so please forgive me. Ch.15 is going to be posted soon too, so I hope everyone forgives me. RL is seriously impossible to please. T.T' **

**Disclaimer: I only own Jo McCrae. Livy Aston belongs to flowerpower71. Peyo owns the Smurfs, Johan, Peewit and all other characters in this universe. I just wrote the storyXDD **

Peewit nodded, still holding the rattle closely. Jo had felt awful, entering the jester's room without his permission, and by touching one of his possessions, getting him all down like this. Peewit sighed, looking over to Jo, still clutching the rattle. "I-I'm sorry…" he quietly said.

"Sorry? Why? I'm the one who came into your room without asking, and then being a snoop. I'm the one who should be sorry." Jo replied.

Peewit walked over to where Jo had originally found the rattle, placing it back in its spot. Once the rattle was back where it's supposed to be, Peewit turned back to Jo who was slightly hugging her arms in a guilty gesture. "Still, I really should not have barked at you. Sometimes I act out my bad side."

"You call that your bad side? Dang, your bad side's better than my good side." Jo said, trying to get a laugh. To Jo, whenever things went bad, she had a habit on making humor out of it. It was something she picked up from her father…

Peewit though, didn't laugh. That was strange. He was normally the one to make up those cheap jokes, or laugh at _any_ joke no mattering how stupid – unless it backfired on him that is. Jo hung her head, still feeling the guilt at her. "Erm…Peewit? Are you okay?" Peewit again didn't reply. He said nothing, nothing at all. Jo walked closer, snapping her fingers. Peewit blinked twice, looking over at the raven girl.

"Are you okay?" Jo repeated.

"Uh, sorry…again. I was just thinking." Peewit replied. Jo glared at him, confused. "What did ya mean that was all you had?" Jo asked, recounting what Peewit had told her after she apologized on discovering the rattle. Again, Peewit said nothing having Jo feel a little ignored. Before she could say anything and figure out why he wasn't paying, he said in a soft voice, "My dad made it for me."

Jo's eyes widen to the mention of "Dad". She didn't hate the word, she couldn't, but it brought up too many dark memories for her despite the good ones. But many times, bad overruns good. Peewit sighed heavily, looking over to Jo, but now he was the one to be surprised. "Jo? Are you okay? You look…pale."

"I-I'm fine…just stupid memories."

Jo sighed, her blue eyes glancing down to the floor. "I'm guessing," she began, "your parents ain't here anymore, right?" Peewit didn't speak, but he nodded. "Yeah, uh, but I won't bore you."

Jo shook her head, "It's okay Peewit, you can tell me. Uh, that is, if ya wanna."

Peewit shrugged, taking a seat on his bed. Jo walked over, sitting next to the jester. Peewit thought a moment and simply explained, "I didn't _always _work in the castle. I used to be a thief in the woods." Jo was stunned. Peewit? A thief? She had a difficult time picturing good-hearted Peewit wearing a ski-mask and stealing from people. "But before that, I _did _have a family. My dad was a carpenter, and he made that rattle for me. I really liked it; call it my first musical instrument if you will. I made up songs with it all the time."

Jo smiled softly, imagining a toddler Peewit, shaking his rattle happily. His parents would probably dance or clap along with him. It was a cute scene in Jo's mind, but she cut it off to be attentive to Peewit. "I couldn't have asked for a better life. They were all I really had too, considering a lot of the kids made fun of my height or appearance sometimes. I loved them so much."

"They sound like great people, Peewit."

Peewit smiled, a stray tear sliding down his cheek that he hurriedly wiped away. "Then it happened…a fishing accident. We were on a boat out in the ocean. I, obviously, was fooling around with my rattle. I was trying to make music to cheer up the mood since we didn't catch anything yet. My parents were laughing and smiling with me, but I guess I was too close to the side because I tripped over the boat and fell into the water."

Jo gasped, both her hands shot up to cover her mouth. _Oh Peewit…_she thought. Jo could only imagine how scary that would have been for a young child. She wasn't sure what to say…"I'm sorry" or "I can only imagine" or "how horrible" all sounded wrong. So, she did the worst thing she could've done…nothing. Sometimes that was the best thing to do, but it's hard when something inside you is screaming at you to do something _useful_. To make the other feel better. But some things you couldn't help.

"My mom, she jumped in after me and saved my life. But, something was holding onto her dress and she was pulled back under. My dad,"

There it was that word again…

"He caught me and put me on the boat, then dived in to save my mom. I never saw them again. I waited on that boat for a while until some other fishers came by. They asked what I was doing and I explained the whole thing. One of them went under but when he came back up, he didn't have my parents with them. I was scared. When you're a kid, you don't understand when someone dies…but it eventually hits you when they never come back."

"I know how ya feel." Jo said much to Peewit's shock. "You expect them to always come back, that everything will be as it was before. It was just a joke. But it's one deadly joke. A cruel joke. And it hits you, they're not coming back, _ever_. No matter how long you wait for them…their not coming."

Peewit slowly looked up at the raven girl, curiosity, shock, and horror all written on his face. "T-that's right…" he whispered. "That's _exactly _how I feel." Jo seemed emotionless as she now stared down the floor. Peewit, meanwhile, was reading her body language and trying to digest what Jo had said. In less than a minute, he got it. _Someone she loved died…_

_And died in a horrible way…_

_When she was too young to understand…_

"Who are you thinking about, Jo?" Peewit asked, curiously. Putting the pieces together, he knew that Jo wasn't just mindlessly looking at the floor, she was thinking of the person who died. Jo was caught off guard by the question, being snapped back into reality. "What?" she questioned.

"Who are you thinking about?"

"Why do you assume that?" Jo looked at Peewit oddly, trying to cover up her distraction. "Please Jo, you explained the feeling like you been through it yourself. You're too abstracted suddenly. Did someone you love…pass?"

Jo turned her head away, staring blankly at her feet. "Well…yeah…"

"Can…can you tell me?" Peewit asked, staring at Jo with his light blue eyes.

Jo blushed slightly. "Um…well…it's my dad." _That's why she went pale_, Peewit thought, remembering how white Jo's face went when he mentioned his dad had made the rattle. "What happened?"

"He was sick…very sick…" Jo explained. "You see, in the future, there's this deadly illness, it's called _Cancer_. There's no real cure for it. There's treatments but, that's if you catch it on time. Very few, lucky people, have survived." Jo felt tears prickle her eyes, "My dad wasn't lucky…"

_Take a breath_

_I pull myself together_

_Just another step till I reach the door_

_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

_I wish that I could tell you something_

_To take it all away_

Five-year-old Jo was happily sitting in the living room, drawing in a book her mom bought for her. She was drawing a picture of her family. Despite her age, Jo's parents thought she was very talented in the arts (even in karate but that was for fun) "There, finished." Jo smiled, admiring her picture. "Time to show mommy and–"

Jo was interrupted as she heard violent coughing coming from the kitchen. "Daddy?" Quickly, Jo jumped off the couch, forgetting her picture, as she ran into the kitchen. She gasped at what she saw.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

"Daddy!"

Jo's father was on his knees, on arm gripping the table, supporting him. He was coughing fiercely. Jo tried to call him, but he wouldn't reply. Her father had been sick for a couple months now and Jo didn't understand why he wasn't better yet. Worried and scared, she ran out back where her mother was gardening. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Her mother jumped, dropping her watering can as Jo burst through the backdoor. "Joannie! How many times have I told you to not sc–"

"Daddy needs your help! He's not answering me!" Jo cried. Quickly, her mother ran inside calling Jo's father's name in panic, leaving Jo outside…alone and frightened.

_When I hear your voice_

_It's drowning in a whisper_

_It's just skin and bones_

_There's nothing left to take_

_And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better_

_If only I could find the answer_

_To help me understand_

It has been less than a week since that day…and Jo's dad was in the hospital. Jo didn't know how a flu ended as this. It was the end of summer, well, technically it was over, and her father seemed just fine before. In fact, all through the summer, there wasn't one day they weren't together. Her dad took her and her mom everywhere from amusement parks to picnics to just drawing at home. Granted, he did have a horrible cough and near the end of summer, he became too tired to play with Jo anymore. But now he was in the hospital.

Jo was scared of the hospital. Ever since her dad was taken there, his appearance slowly changed with every visit her and her mom had to see him. Their last visit which was a couple hours ago, Jo's dad's hair was almost completely gone. He tried to make a joke of it. He said, "It's my new hairstyle! Do you like it? Maybe you should get the same!" Jo had giggled and shook her head, claiming she liked her hair. Then her dad proceeded, "What! You don't like it? Well, I should call back the Barber and tell him this." Jo was laughing at her dad and wondered how someone with so much spirit was so sick.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

Jo got more worried within each visit. Her father looked older than his twenties. He was only twenty-eight years old and yet, he looked like he was forty. All his hair was gone and he was always sleeping. Sometimes he would manage a smile and say, "I love you," to Jo and her mom. Her mother was always in tears on their visits, but she tried to hide it for Jo's sake who still didn't understand what was happening. She had no idea that her father's days were being counted.

_That if you fall, stumble down_

_I'll pick you up off the ground_

_If you lose faith in you_

_I'll give you strength to pull through_

_Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall_

_Oh you know I'll be there for you_

On their next visit, Jo wanted to make her dad feel a little better, so she decided to show him the picture she never ended up revealing. It had been sitting in her art book, under her bed since the day she drew it. Digging for her art book, she eventually found it and threw it on her bed, tearing out the picture so she could give it to her dad.

The trip to the hospital was like every other…silent. Once arriving to the hospital, Jo's mother walked up to the desk to make sure Jo's dad was available at that time. Jo waited a few feet away, her picture clutched in her hands. She was snapped out of gaze when she heard her mother screaming. Jo turned to her mother who was slowly falling to the floor, sobbing heavily. The nurse behind the desk came around and caught her in a hug. Jo was confused so she decided to visit her dad herself since she knew where his room was, coming here so many times. She wandered down the hall where the elevator was. She walked in, pressing the button to bring her to the next floor. Once the doors opened, she hurried to her father's room, but when she arrived, he wasn't there…

_(Ahahaha)_

_If only I could find the answer_

_To take it all away_

"Daddy's not with us anymore, Joannie." Her mother told her that night after her crying episode. "Why? Where'd he go?" Jo asked. "He's with the angel's. He's in Paradise."

"Why did he go without us?"

"Sometimes Joannie, people have to go there alone. Daddy was very sick, you know that, and now, the angel's came for him."

"Is Daddy coming home soon?" Jo asked. Her mother made a strange sound, and shook her head. "Will I ever see Daddy again?" she questioned. Jo watched her mother look up, tears in her eyes again, "Someday Joannie…but not today."

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_(Oh)_

_I wish I could save you_

_I want you to know_

_(Ohohh)_

_I wish I could save you (oh) _

Jo let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. She had waited for days by the window, waiting for her dad to come home. He wasn't at the hospital so she assumed he had to come home eventually. Paradise sounded nice, but she knew he'd come home. Or so she thought. It didn't take long for reality to finally catch up, and then she cried for days. Her dad was gone, that's all it was. He was gone and she would never see him again. What hurt her most is she found out he had this illness for a long time and that explains the summer. He wanted to spend time with his family before he died.

"My dad didn't deserve to die, Peewit…he did everything for me. He loved my mother and me so much. I can't think of one person who didn't like him. Cancer took him and I remember when I was younger…I wish it would've taken me too. I missed him…" Jo began to cry into her hands.

Peewit placed a hand on Jo's shoulder. Sitting down, he was about her height. "I don't think we can choose whose right to die or not." He informed. "Sometimes we can control things, but sometimes we can't. Sometimes we have to accept reality no matter how unfair it is. Trust me, I know. My parents meant the world to me…and I can't help but feel guilty." He said, tears staining his cheeks.

Jo couldn't help but hug the blond. Peewit was surprised, but took the opportunity to hug the raven-haired girl back. Peewit was somewhat disappointed when Jo let go, but quickly pushed away that thought.

"Don't feel guilty, Peewit. You was just a lil' kid. You didn't know better…besides, I believe that everything happens for a reason." Jo sighed deeply, "Even my father's death."

"Your father was a good man, Jo." Peewit said.

"Yeah, well, I guess not yet since we're in the past." She smiled. Peewit smiled along, but frowned when Jo did. She sighed and placed her hands on her lap. "Y'know, sometimes I wonder why people're born if they die 'fore they had time t'make a life. I mean, my dad was young; he hadn't even done anything yet. What was his reason?"

"To find love and have you."

Jo looked over to Peewit, amazed by what he said. "What?" she asked, just to hear it again. Peewit blushed and repeated, "Well, your father was to find love, and the main reason, have you. You can carry on the family line. It doesn't end with him." Jo smiled. Just the thought of Peewit thinking about her was heart-warming.

"Thanks Peewit…it's been bugging me but now…I know my father's reason." Once more, she hugged Peewit. Peewit felt his cheeks go red as his heartbeat quickened. He was sure Jo was able to hear it. Again, she slowly pulled away. He looked over to her, her cheeks slightly red as she nervously pulled some hair away from her face. "Uh…sorry…"

"What for?"

"Hugging you just randomly like that. Sorry…"

"Don't be," Peewit said having Jo look at him, a look of confusion. Peewit caught himself, his eyes widening. "I, uh, I mean, don't be silly…it's okay…uh, yeah…"

"Um…okay?" Jo chuckled. She stood up, straightening out the wrinkles that were created in her tunic. "Well, I should prob'ly go. I'm, kinda still trespassing into your room. It won't happen again." Jo said, walking over to the door. She opened it and looked back at the red jester. "See ya 'round." And she was gone.

Peewit sat on his bed for a while, thinking about Jo. _Wow, she is really pretty. Maybe I should – Peewit! What are you thinking?! Not only is she from the future and Johan's descendant…she would never date you. I mean, she could do better than me and – oh no… Johan's descendant! What's Johan going to think?! _

Jo closed the door to Peewit's room, then leaned against it for a moment thinking about what just occurred. "Er…that was…unexpected." She told herself. _I never seen such bright blue eyes…I mean, mine're so dark and…why'm I thinking 'bout his eyes? OK, I need t'go now, _Jo thought, walking away from the blonde's room.

Jo wandered downstairs, feeling rather thirsty. Coming down the stairs, she heard soft footsteps coming over. Jo crouched down behind the stairs' railing in an attempt to not be seen until she identified who was walking about.

"Livy?" Jo asked, jumping up. Livy was surprised and confused to see Jo – hiding behind a railing. "Hey Jo," she waved. Jo leaped up and sat on the railing, sliding her way down next to her bestie.

"Girlie, you'll never believe what happened!" Jo exclaimed, running over to Livy.

"You'll never guess what happened to me!" Livy informed when Jo reached her.

"I think I like a guy!" the two said at the same time, both excited and smiling. Suddenly, it hit them to what the other just said. "Wait, what?!" they said again. "You like a guy! I do too! OMG! We gotta stop talking at the same time."

"_Not all of us can do great things. But we can do small things with great love."_

― _Mother Teresa_

**Another chapter ^^ Adventures 're on the way ;) Special thanks to flowerpower71 who helped with Peewit's backstory. Thanks girlie ;D**

**The song is "Save You" by Simple Plan. **

**Since I already did the disclaimer, I'm just gonna take up some time. OMG, is the gang falling for one another? :3 (Duh) LOL well, it's gonna take more than Cupid's Arrow and the Love Bug for these teens to realize they was made for each otherX) Hmm, does everything truly happen for a reason? (Strokes imaginary beard)**

**Well anyway, in all, just thought I'd also leave off with a side note saying I'm thinking about changing the rating of this story to T. (Explained this before) Not really anything (really) bad is going to occur, but just to be safe and also 'coz I'm retartedXDD **

**Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed it, like couples, kittens and cookies, please leave a review in that box below, thanks ^^**

**CartoonCaster21 is out! Peace! :D **


	15. The Picnic

**Hello the random peps of ! One'a the most awesome sites on the online world! Whoo! Anyway, I'm glad to be back! Sorry for my sudden absence, but as sad as it is, school is important and also sad news, it comes first (OK, that killed me to say that) X( But I suddenly had so many ideas for this story and I can't wait to start writing 'em! So sit down, grab a snack to munch on, maybe a blanket and a pillow, depending how comfortable your chair is, and let's go along for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Smurfs! Man, if I did, I'd be so incredibly happy. But the Smurfs and happiness belongs to Peyo. Livy belongs to the awesome flowerpower71. I only own Jo. **

Was it ever a shocker. Well, at least for Jo. In fact, it was so shocking that she didn't get a wink of sleep that night and carried the issue on until the next morning and after breakfast. So, we'll start there, because I'm sure nobody cares about Jo's sleepless night. So to the current time, Livy was walking down the hall, a small red-leathered book in hand. Livy had discovered the castle's library thanks to Savina. She hadn't visited due to the drama, but Savina happily took out a book for her. _Fairy Tales. _Just what Livy loved to read. Following the brunette was a nagging Jo, exclaiming out to the world in a fit of shock.

"What do you mean you _like _my granddaddy?! Livy! Do ya know how _wrong _that sounds? I mean, outta all the guys in all time and space in this world, ya had to fall for _my _extremely old granddaddy?!"

With her one hand, Livy slapped the book shut and turned to face Jo. "When ya say it like that, _of course _it sounds wrong!"

"How else do ya wanna hear it?"

"Like this, 'what do ya mean ya like _Johan?_'" Livy looked sadly towards her blue-eyed friend. "Jo, he ain't old here. He's a little over my age here. Calling him 'granddaddy' is making this awkward."

"Uh, you crushin' on 'im is what's making this awkward." Jo frowned. Livy didn't reply. She just stared at the floor in complete thought. Jo too looked away, but finding interest in the wall then the tiled floor. She wasn't sure how this could work out.

"Look, Livy…" Jo sighed, but she honestly had no idea what to say.

"What 'bout you?"

Jo looked up to find Livy staring back with her piercing green eyes. "You like Peewit, I don't see why it's, well, _wrong._" Livy sighed, "What's wrong about liking someone?"

"No Livy, it's not wrong to like someone. And trust me, I don't really feel comfortable with liking him…I mean, technically, their like a hundred or more years _older _than us. That's a pretty weird relationship. And we're from _different times,_ like, y'know the saying 'long distance relationships never work out'."

Livy shrugged casually. "I dunno what I know or don't. All I know is that we've traveled back in time and I'm falling for a guy. And you are too. Now what?"

"I guess we just say nothing 'til we get back to our time." Jo replied, walking over to Livy.

"I guess you're right," Livy said, looking up, "it would've never worked."

Jo put a supportive arm around her bestie's shoulder. "I think you two would've made a cute couple. Trust me though; I know where you're coming from. I like Peewit, but it can't work. I guess we can always be friends with 'em."

"True," Livy shrugged.

Jo forced a smile, grinning towards her emerald-eyed friend. "C'mon, let's check out that library you was telling me 'bout." Livy looked over to Jo, a smile returning to her face as well. Maybe it was best to forget yesterday's evening event and move on as if it never happened.

"Savina told me there were books on adventures and mythical creatures!" she smiled, taking Jo's wrist in her hand, pulling her friend along.

…

"She was so beautiful. I mean, I never saw that side of her, and, I dunno, her eyes sparkled. I mean, for someone holding that pain, I cannot believe it unless I heard it. She laughs like there is nothing wrong." Peewit said, sitting on one of the many steps in the castle. There were so many stairwells. At the moment, the two boys stood on the left stairwell, completely far from the drawbridge. Johan was oblivious to the blonde's speaking as he leaned on one of the various opened windows that were carved on the side of the staircases. He gazed out into the courtyard as Peewit sat on the step behind him, talking on and on.

"Johan?"

"Hmm?" Johan mumbled.

"Johan!"

Johan's brown eyes widen. He turned over to look at his companion who appeared rather annoyed. "I'm sorry Peewit, did you say something?"

"Only for the past five minutes." Peewit answered sharply.

"Oh…" Johan replied, going over and sitting next to Peewit on the stairs. The young squire placed his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in disturbed concentration. Peewit raised a brow at the raven-haired boy and instantly understood.

"You like her, right?"

Johan looked up, turning towards the blonde at his side. "What do you mean I _like her? _Like who?"

"Are you playing stupid or are you in denial?" the jester asked teasingly. When Johan didn't reply, Peewit continued knowingly, "With _Livy_ you newt! Who else would I be talking about? Savina is a no because you just _abruptly _began daydreaming and Dame Barbra is a _defiant _no."

"What do I do, Peewit?" Johan asked nervously, suddenly bolting to his feet. The squire looked somewhat stressed as he paced. Going over once more to the window as if it had magical powers and by touching it would he receive his answer.

"What do you mean 'what do I do'? From what I know, when a man likes a maiden, they ask their hand to a date like a normal person." Peewit answered smartly.

"That is not it, Peewit. I mean, she is not from here. What if when she and Jo leave? I already cannot bare the thought and we are merely, barely friends. How will I bare it if we were to date? And what if she said no? I would embarrass myself and possibly loose the friendship we are creating."

"And what if she said yes?" Peewit questioned.

"I suppose…we would date."

"And she would stay." Peewit smiled.

Johan blinked for a few moments, thinking of what the jester had suggested. After a second in thought, Johan turned away and looked out the window once more. "It would not work, Peewit."

"You know what would work?" Peewit said. Johan didn't look over to his friend, but opened his ears all the same. "Getting to know her, I bet if you spent more time with her, you would be more comfortable around her…possibly leading into you asking her for a date." Peewit wiggled his eyebrows at the last part.

"You say it as if it were so easy."

"It _is _that easy. You overthink things. Just take my advice for once, find something you both like."

"Such as?"

"Oh I don't know," Peewit said, being sarcastic once more. "You two have _nothing _in common. Not like she likes archery, like you. Or has a horse to ride, like you. Or enjoys passing time through reading, like you or – oh wait! She _does!_" Peewit exclaimed.

Johan rolled his eyes, not seen by Peewit still gazing out the window. _I guess we do have some things in common_, Johan thought. He lifted himself off the windowsill's ledge where he had been leaning on. "I am sorry, Peewit, I just remembered, you were speaking first. All this time of me talking about Livy, you had something to say. Well I lend you my ear, what was it?"

Peewit smiled happily in his own thoughts as he began anew, "It is somewhat similar to your problem, Johan. _Similar_."

Johan peeled his eyes away from the window's view and went over to sit next to Peewit once more. "Ah, is it a girl?"

"Yes, a beautiful girl."

"Do I know her?" Johan asked.

"You should," Peewit chuckled. "It's _Jo!_"

Johan's eyes widen in surprise. "Jo…?" he wondered aloud. Peewit nodded, grinning.

"Yes, I talked with her yesterday. Johan, she can really be sweet when she wants to."

"Jo…"

Peewit raised a brow at the squire in confusion. "Is something wrong, Johan? Besides you being worried-over-nothing with Livy?"

"Well, not really…" Johan said. Before Peewit could say anything, Johan continued, "It is just that, Jo is, well, she is my granddaughter, Peewit."

"Yes…?"

"Well, I find it rather soon for her to be dating, no?"

Peewit looked at Johan, somewhat bewildered with the statement. "Early? You are just _dying _to ask Livy to dinner."

"But Jo seems to be too young, you must prove yourself." Johan stated.

"You have known me for years, would you not say I am – wait a moment, why are you so protective of her? You like Livy!"

"She is _my_ granddaughter…my extremely great granddaughter."

Peewit looked at Johan with such a look, it was somewhat impossible to describe. It was a look that plain out said Peewit just got why Johan was suddenly being like a father who keeps his daughter away from boys and at the same time, was still looking for something that was unsaid.

"Oh I see, you think it would be kind of strange. Well I suppose it _would _be, but come on, Johan. I like Jo; can you not be happy I found someone?"

"I suppose your right, Peewit." Johan said. "Sorry about that, I just…"

Peewit raised a hand. "Nah, I get it. It is no problem."

"Speaking though of Livy and Jo, where do you suppose they are?" Johan questioned, asking as if Peewit knew.

"Well I hope they didn't smurf far," a voice spoke. The two teen boys looked over in surprise. There on the windowsill was Feathers, some Smurfs ridding on her back. The graceful bird was kneeling on the ledge as two Smurfs climbed off to stretch their legs, not including Papa Smurf who was the one who spoke.

"Papa Smurf!" Johan grinned, walking over excitedly with Peewit. It was always a joy for them to see the little blue imps. "What brings you to the castle?"

"Why this smurfy day!" Papa Smurf grinned, raising a small blue hand to the just-as blue sky. In his other hand, he gripped a rather large scroll. It was almost human size, but a bit smaller in order for Smurfs to carry it. The elder Smurf held out the withered paper to the boys. "This is for you and the girls."

Johan took the scroll and unrolled it to see it was written on. Unfortunately, Johan found it rather difficult to read considering the language the writing was written in was the _Smurf language – _other known as the Language of the Elves. The language wrote in straight cursive, disconnected words but with straight lines instead of loopy and somewhat scratchy. To a Smurf or elf, it was simply preschool reading – to any other creature, especially humans, it was impossible.

"I do not mean to be rude; Papa Smurf, but I cannot read this." Johan apologized.

Papa Smurf seemed embarrassed a moment, feeling guilty he forgot humans used a different writing. "I am sorry, Johan. But it is an invitation. It is a smurfy day so my little Smurfs and I were going to smurf down to the River Smurf for lunch. You, Peewit, Olivia, and Joannie are invited to smurf along." Papa Smurf explained.

"Lunch?" Peewit asked hungrily. "That sounds great!"

"Indeed," Johan agreed, rolling up the unreadable scroll. "We will inform the girls of the invite, Papa Smurf."

"Great, I hope to smurf you there. Come my little Smurfs, we must smurf back to the village." Papa Smurf urged, walking over to Feathers and climbing on. He hurried the other two Smurfs to grab hold of the bird. Feathers squawked and opened her wings, taking flight into the sky. The two teen boys waved goodbye.

"Oh! A picnic, Johan! Let us go find Jo and Livy! They will _love _it!" the jester said gladly, already dashing down the steps. Johan placed the scroll in his belt next to his sword and chased after the blonde.

…

Livy and Jo were walking through the halls, arms piled high with books, blocking their path. The girls had left the library a few minutes before and, with the King's permission, took out some books for their rooms. They picked out various books ranging of all sizes and media. Some were mysteries, others adventures, fairy tales, mythical myths, and some even about the time period so they could learn more.

Besides, neither of them knew how to get back so how long did they expect to stay there?

Jo even took the liberty to snatching some loose paper for herself.

"Hey Livy, do ya think one'a _these _books could help us get home?" Jo asked her friend, wobbling some by the weight of book she was holding up. Livy shrugged, causing her to almost topple over. "Dunno Jo," the brunette replied truthfully, "but if they do, I hope it don't cause such a havoc it did last time." Jo chuckled and agreed at that.

"Hey!"

"Eep!" Livy screeched, dropping all the books she held leading them to crash down into the floor at her feet. By the surprise of the voice and shock of crashing books, Livy unsteadily slipped back, bumping into Jo causing the raven girl to drop her own books. Papers and books flew into the air as the two collided into the floor.

"Yo, what's the big idea?" Jo muttered.

"Oh, I am sorry." A familiar voice said. In fact, it wasn't only familiar, but it was the same voice that had scared Livy. Livy looked up, having closed her eyes to brace herself. Before her, stood Johan and Peewit, looking down at them. _Oh boy_, Livy thought.

"Peepod, what was that for?" Jo asked, easily annoyed.

Peewit only wrinkled his nose to prove his dislike in the nickname, but Johan was the first to speak. He held out a hand for the damsels. "Terribly sorry, girls, but we have notice."

"Notice what?" Jo asked as her grandfather hoisted her and Livy up from the heap of books.

"Erm that is not what I meant." Johan said. "I mean we have notice as in an invite."

"Invite?" Livy asked, confused as she picked up the books.

"The Smurfs invited us to lunch by the River Smurf! Want to go?" Peewit said quickly, eager to run out the door and dash over to the river.

"A picnic?" both girls said. "Sounds fun," they smiled.

"Yeah, that is pretty creepy." Peewit pointed out.

"So would you girls like to go? It's almost noon, once you are done with moving those books, we can saddle our horses and go."

"Easier said than done, squire-boy," Livy mused, dropping the books she had just lifted. "We can't ever get these to our rooms."

"Allow us to help then, M'lady." Johan offered, taking up some of the material in his arms. Livy smiled and thanked the boy. Peewit walked over to lend a hand to, helping Jo gather her lost grip.

A few moments later the teens were outback in the stables. After successfully carrying the books and papers upstairs to the girls' rooms, the teens returned downstairs and headed for the stables to prepare their rides.

Livy fed a spare carrot, given to her by Peewit, to her horse, "Good girl Brownie, y'all ready to ride?" Brownie gave a neigh in reply.

Jo placed her hands on SS's back and in one movement, lifted herself right up onto the horse's back. "C'mon Skips, we're gonna bolt like lightning!"

Once the teens were sitting up top their animals, they led out of the stables, leaving the courtyard, entering the forest. As they traveled, Livy pulled out the small red book from before, continuing to read. As she did this, Jo pulled out some of the papers she took and started to doodle.

"What are you drawing?" Peewit asked, coming over to Jo.

"Just doodling stuff, like trees an' leaves," Jo answered, keeping her eyes on her paper.

"You draw?"

"Like I breathe and creep." Jo smirked.

Peewit stood on Biquette's back, taking a peek at the girl's work. He caught a glimpse of her drawing out the shape of a leaf.

"Wow, your good." Peewit said. Then he smirked, "Johan cannot draw. He is better with his feet, jumping out of windows all day."

Livy let out a gasp as Jo laughed. "Granddaddy, don't be suicidal."

Johan let out a somewhat amused "huff" in reply to his friend's comment. "For your information, I am good with my hands – I do archery and fight off knaves with my sword. And I am _not _suicidal."

"Oh yes, jumping outta windows for the heck of it sure don't sound suicidal." Livy mused. "Please tell me Peewit was joking."

"M'lady, when you have the choice of an open window, or the tip of a villain's blade, tell me, what is the better option?" Johan enquired, turning to his friends.

"Flip a coin," Jo replied with a grin.

Johan looked at her like she was off her rocker. "You would leave your fate in the flip of a coin?" Jo nodded simply.

"When in doubt, flip a coin." Livy quoted, returning to her book.

"Tell me, Jo," Johan began, "how hard did you fall on your head when you landed here?" Livy stifled her laughter at that resulting in Jo huffing in reply.

"You two _are _related." Peewit teased.

The two raven-haired children looked at each other, and then looked away. "No way." They said swiftly. Livy and Peewit laughed at the two's stubbornness.

"_Smurfatootie_, I was wondering when you teens would smurf here." The elderly voice of Grandpa spoke. The teens silenced their laughter and looked to realize they had arrived at the River Smurf. Standing by them on the ground was Grandpa.

The teens dismounted their animals and walked over to the blue creatures. There was a large white blanket laid down on the ground, but despite its size, it couldn't fit the four humans, but they didn't mind. On the blanket sat many, many Smurfs. They were chewing on berries, nibbling sarsaparilla leaves, and drinking gulps of water. In the river, the other hundred were swimming, splashing, playing their form of volleyball, skipping stones or racing sticks. For the few Smurfs that weren't eating or swimming, they were relaxing in the fresh sun among the soft grass or playing hand games.

"What a nice picnic," Livy grinned.

"A perfect day too," Jo pointed out.

"Johan, Peewit, Olivia, Joannie," Papa Smurf waved from his seat on the blanket. "Come and smurf a bite, we have plenty of food to smurf around." The medieval boys and futuristic girls kneeled down to the Village Leader. In his lap sat a babbling Baby whose hands were busy mushing a berry to juice.

Jo and Livy picked out some berries to eat while the boys walked over to the river. Livy instantly went gaga over Baby. The picnic went by quickly and the Smurfs who were eating were now separated – either in the water or relaxing.

Livy and Jo sat against the old tree, watching the lovely picnic. As the Smurfs laughed and played their games, Livy was absorbed in her book while Jo attempted to draw the scene before her. She enjoyed sketching the Smurfs. Though, it was a bit hard to read and draw when the slight silent wind rushed you to turn the page.

But two Smurfs didn't seem to be having much fun. One sat on the other side of the tree in its shade with his own book – the other was pulling at pointless pieces of grass.

Papa Smurf sat beside the two girls, reaching their height by sitting on an extended root.

"What's wrong with 'em, Papa?" Jo asked, recognizing the two Smurfs as Clumsy and Brainy. Papa Smurf sighed disappointedly, "Their mad at each other."

"Why?" Livy wondered.

"Well, you see, Brainy got upset with Clumsy and Clumsy was hurt by it. The two have not smurfed a word to each other in a while. Its unsmurfy…they were best friends."

"When...did they stop talking?"

Papa pondered a minute, "When you two arrived."

An uncomfortable silence came over.

"You are talented, Jo." Papa Smurf smiled, seeing Jo drawing out some of his little Smurfs. Jo blushed, thanking Papa Smurf. The elder then turned his attention to Livy. "What are you smurfing, Livy?"

"An old folktale book, I'm reading _The Traveler_." Livy responded.

Papa Smurf nodded. "Ah yes, that is an interesting story. Smurfs you all about kindness, greed, and smurfing advantage of someone."

"That story? Its unsmurfy." Said Dreamy who laid close by, looking up at the clouds curiously. "I mean, I will be a traveler someday…but when I do, I won't let people smurf advantage of me. That traveler was smurfed being so nice."

"Yes," said Livy. "But I can't help but feel sorry for the traveler in the end. It's so sad."

"I've never heard 'a _The Traveler_." Jo spoke, looking over Livy's shoulder to see the story. "What's it 'bout? Besides a traveler 'coz, I got that."

"Well, the traveler was an incredibly kind person. He used to travel all over the world, but everywhere he went, people would come up to him and tell him sad – yet untrue – stories. A woman once said 'my sister cannot walk for she needs shoes' and the traveler gave her his shoes. A man said 'my children are starving to death' and the traveler have him his food. Eventually, he gave _everything he had _away, including his clothes and walking stick. Without anything to give, the traveler abandoned his trail and trudged through the woods so nobody would see him. Yet, one day he was approached by goblins. The goblins were hungry and asked for food, but the traveler had nothing." Livy took a sad breath, "The goblins then asked for the traveler's limbs. First one, then another, and even his eyes – before long, the traveler was just a head. The goblin said, 'thank you traveler, now here is your gift' but the gift was a note that said _fool_. But the traveler couldn't see, he said 'thank you goblin, nobody has ever thanked me or given me a gift. I'm so happy' and then he died."

"Died as a fool?" Jo guessed, but being serious. Livy nodded.

"The story sure is something to smurf about," Papa Smurf warned. "It makes you smurf, if the traveler helped everyone he smurfed across, why was he not happy. I let my little Smurfs think about it."

At that moment, the wind stopped. The girls were relived they could loosen their grip on their works, but some Smurfs weren't too happy. "Aw…" they heard a Smurf wine, "how are we supposed to race sticks if the wind won't smurf?"

"_Papa_…" another wined, "can you smurf the wind to come back?"

"Hey yeah, ain't y'all a wizard?" Jo questioned, looking over to Papa.

Papa Smurf chuckled. "Yes I am, Joannie. If you will excuse me," The girls watched as the elder hopped off the tree root and walked over to the river. He raised a hand into the air and spoke out a poem.

"_Wind of south, wind of north,_

_I ask you to summon forth,_

_With the waves of these gentle seas,_

_I ask of you to forth a breeze"_

Just like that did the small wind from before return, urging the pages to turn over, moving the girls' hair around their faces softly. Jo's eyes only said one word, "whoa". That was just so cool, and again she returned to the amusing fantasy to how awesome life would be if her dad was a wizard.

But Livy's eyes spoke, "amazing". That was like something out of one of her fantasy or fiction books back home!

As Papa Smurf strolled back, the girls crowded him in praise.

"That was so cool, Papa," Jo beamed. "That was like, total epicness! And that was just for a simple breeze, man, can y'all do other spells?"

"Papa's a _wizard_," Smurfette said, sitting still in her place on the blanket. Lying on her lap was a sleeping baby. "He smurfs so many spells. He has a growth spell, an invisibility spell, a shrinking spell, a mind-smurfing spell, and more."

"Papa smurfs spells to protect the village," Brainy said, reading his own book on the other side of the tree. "That is why he is the _Great Smurf_."

"Wow!" Livy shouted. "Papa, is it possible to _learn _to be a wizard?"

Papa Smurf looked somewhat bewildered by the question. "I suppose, if you smurf strong dedication into it. Why, Olivia?"

"Well…I think it would be pretty cool to learn it…can I? Would ya teach me?" Livy asked hopefully.

"Hmm, if you wish to learn magic, you must smurf your vow to concentrate and practice." Papa Smurf informed.

"Oh I promise! It'll be like studying for school. I'm dedicated towards goals." Livy told.

"Well then, I suppose you could try to learn it."

"OMG, really?! When can ya teach me?"

"Well…I cannot," said Papa Smurf, "I am _far_ too busy with my own spells…_but _I have a friend who is also a wizard. His name is Homnibus."

"_Home-in-bus?_" Jo repeated, trying to pronounce the said wizard's name.

"Not quite, Joannie. _Homnibus_. He will be happy to smurf you magic lessons. He is serious about his magic and very tender. He will be a smurfy teacher."

Livy was beyond excited. This would be great! Then she could summon a breeze on hot days, or maybe even teleport to never be late for anything again. Not to mention how she could seek revenge on Carla…

"I will inform him about you." Papa Smurf said.

"Thanks!" Livy grinned.

"Yo," Jo whispered, gesturing over to the two teen boys. Johan was sitting on the shore, his legs in the river's water. Next to him was Peewit who was leaning over the water, refusing to go in and complaining about how cold it was. "Watch this…" the sneaky girl whispered as she got up and quietly walked over to the boys.

Johan saw Jo coming but before he could even open his mouth, Jo screamed, "_PPPPEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWIIIIIITT TTTTTT!_" She leaped onto the blonde's back, pushing him and taking herself into the cold water. Despite being soaked, Jo laughed hysterically at the jester who had an orange fish up top his head while spewing out water.

Everyone joined Jo in her laughter, and as suspected by the spunky teen, Brainy and Clumsy smiled.

"That's just cold," Peewit muttered. Jo just continued laughing.

**Whoo-hoo! (Dives into the water) Burr! It **_**is**_** cold! Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! Livy is now gonna start using magic – once she starts learning ^^ I'm working on the next chapters; I seriously got a blast of ideas suddenly pop outta nowhere and attack me! Dang Plot Bunny, y'all suddenly decided to hop about! Ah, whatever ;P**

**PS, **_**The Traveler **_**is a Japanese folktale. I learned it from "Fruits Basket". I love their tales, really interesting stories.**

**The poem Papa said, I made it up. My poem! XD I don't really like this chapter, sorry if it seems rushed, but I guarantee the next chapter will be better – adventures begin!**

**Jo: So…after **_**fifteen **_**chapters, **_**now **_**the adventures start? Man, do ya ever take things slow!**

**T_T**

**So as always, please R&R and if ya don't mind, check out my profile under my story ideas. Whichever story I get most PMs or requests on, it'll be next posted. Thanks and I'll see y'all in the next chappie ;D **


	16. Night Fright pt1

**Hello everyone! ^^ I'm back! This'll be more or less a Halloween chapter (even if it passed XD) Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed and those who read – I know not everyone reviews, but I'm happy t'know that the story's read and that's fine with me ;) **

**Disclaimer: Peyo owns all his characters. I mean, if I owned the Smurfs, peps, I wouldn't need'ta write fanfics for it XD The awesome flowerpower71 owns the beloved OC Livy and I own the questionable Jo :p**

…**I have nothing else to say…ENJOY! :D**

**Oh, and T sorta takes part once again ^^; (Not really LOL)**

The rain beat down heavily, splashing against the window in heavy drops, so heavy; it appeared the droplets would shatter the glass to pieces. Lightning cracked across the sky, over and over becoming an annual light. The thunder roared like a howling dragon. It was a scene of pure insaneness.

"We must hurry! Hurry!" a maid cried.

Livy and Jo peeked out of their rooms. For the past half-hour, they had heard subjects and servants running frantically, telling each other to hurry. Nature had made it impossible to sleep, so the two decided to exit their room and see what the trouble was. They spotted two familiar silhouettes by the staircase, leaning over, watching the servants run about like the chickens in the courtyard when they were frightened. The girls walked over.

"What's going on?" Jo asked, still dressed in her royal blue pyjamas, specially made by the royal tailor by King's insistence. The top was long-sleeved but cut above her non-existent stomach. Her pants were tied around her waist and draped to her bare ankles.

"We heard the knights and maids running." Livy said, also cladded in her new pyjamas. Livy's was a violet shade nightgown. It was made of silk and covered her bare feet – the sleeves made of a see-through material, also dyed purple.

Johan and Peewit looked over, turning away from the commotion. The two were also draped in pyjamas. Johan's were too a blue, only somewhat lighter than Jo's. It was a simple buttoned-top and pants, but unlike the girls', Johan's feet were protected and tucked in his boots. Peewit's were stripped green, slippers covering his feet from the cold. In fact, if seen, the teens appeared funny with their tired eyes and bed-hair.

"The storm has caused a flood," Johan informed. "It's threatening the village. The knights are going out and trying to block the water with sacks."

"It's crazy, it has been going on for almost two hours." Peewit stated. "We thought you two were sleeping through this."

"We've been sleeping, 'till 'bout half-hour ago." Jo responded.

"Children!" a concerned voice cried. The four teens looked over, spotting the King running over, pulling on his short hooded cape. Beside him strode Dame Barbra and Princess Savina – who was not in their nightwear. The King walked over to them, "Are you four alright?"

"Of course, Sire." Johan answered.

"Good," the King said, tying his cape on. "I must go with the knights. The flooding is becoming out of control. Our whole army is going. We must protect the kingdom."

"The _whole_ army?!" Peewit repeated, shocked.

"Ain't that a bit much?" Livy asked.

"Not at all, my dear," Said the confident monarch, "This weather is a bit much. There is already flooding, the streets are under water. I will see you all in the morning. Go back to bed. Nothing we cannot handle."

"But Sire, who will protect the castle?" Johan questioned.

"Do not worry, Johan, my boy. I have put two guards of my army to look after it."

"May I ask who?"

"Robert and Phillip,"

Johan seemed to go somewhat pale.

The King made his way down the stairs, pulling up his hood. "Goodnight now, children. Sleep well!" he called as a knight down below, guided him to the drawbridge.

The Dame huffed and Jo was tempted to copy the action mockingly. "You heard the King, now off to bed and I do not want to catch sight of any of you lingering about."

"Cranky, are we?" Jo smirked.

"Miss Joannie, do not start with me! It is almost _two in the morning_ and there are bigger matters at hand!"

"Somebody ain't a morning person!" Jo sing-songed.

Dame Barbra eyed the child. With hesitation, she ignored the blue-cladded girl and turned towards Savina – who was falling asleep.

"Savina! A proper princess does _not _fall asleep in front of people!"

"Yes Dame Barbra," Savina yawned.

"Can ya blame the poor girl? Not only do you nag her all day, she has'ta listen to ya at two in the morning." Jo laughed.

Dame Barbra leaned in, jabbing a finger at Jo. "That is quite enough out of you!" she silenced. Then she turned to the redhead once more. "Come Savina,"

"Yes Dame Barbra,"

When the Dame turned her back and began to walk down the hall back to her room, Savina waved to the teens, containing laughter as she caught up. Once the two were gone, Livy looked over to her crush who looked suddenly worried.

"Johan? Why'd ya go pale before?" she wondered.

"Oh well…Robert and Phillip…I would not call them the knights for the job. The two can be rather…well, _stupid_." Johan sighed. "They're our newest guards, so two of the youngest of the army; I still do not know how they became guards."

"They can't be _that _bad." Jo mused.

"They were the guards you two met on the first day." Peewit budded.

"Oh…" the two girls said, remembering how one was blabbing off to nothing while the other slept against his weapon.

"I am not going to bed," Johan declared. "I will stay up and help guard the castle."

Jo yawned. "Granddaddy, it's too early to play _Superhero_."

"Jo, this is no game – and stop calling me _Granddaddy! _I am no older then you!" Johan snapped.

"That's not what the Family Tree says!" Jo teased, looking at her ancestor smugly. Johan sighed a "whatever" in defeat.

"What're ya gonna do?" Livy asked.

"I am going to get my sword and stay up. I bet Robert and Phillip are sleeping by now, it's too risky to leave them in charge." Johan said.

"But, Dame Barbra will steam to find you in the hall." Peewit reminded.

"I'll stay with you." Livy smiled. "It'll get boring being up all alone – and being with someone will be a better chance in not falling asleep." Johan blushed slightly, "Alright."

"I'll stay up too, a chance to bother Dame Barbra further, _I'm in!_" Jo grinned. Johan nodded and looked towards the last member of their gang. "You coming, Peewit?"

"Sure, what else could I possibly do at two in the morning?" Peewit replied.

"Great," Johan smiled, pulling out his sword surprising the girls. "You wear that to bed?" Livy wondered, but Johan ignored her comment and continued, "We will stay up in this hall and keep the castle safe."

_Half-hour later…_

The gang had fallen asleep in the hall by the staircase. Johan slept against the wall, head leaned back and sword loosely in hand. Leaning on his arm was Livy, her head comfortably in his shoulder. On Johan's lap was Jo's head, her arm extended out beside her where Peewit was sleeping. Johan was basically a pillow.

_Crash! _

Johan jerked awake to the sound. His sudden bolt startled Livy who fell over. "We fell asleep!" Johan panicked. "Jo and Peewit, wake up!" The two stirred awake. When Peewit's blue eyes opened and saw Jo, he instantly darted awake, jumping up – Jo didn't. She was one of those people who were lazy to get out of bed.

"Five more minutes…" she muttered. "No, make that fifty…"

Johan carefully grabbed Jo's arms and pulled her up.

"What's with the wake up?" Livy muttered, sitting up from her fallen position.

"I heard a smash, something is wrong. And we fell asleep." Johan said.

Jo snorted. "Man, I was having an awesome dream."

"About?" Peewit wondered.

"Well, I was in it, so was Dame Barbra, and I was a wizard – it was so awesome! Loved the ending! I turned my math teacher into a toad."

"What about Dame Barbra?" asked Peewit.

Jo shrugged. "Dunno she didn't make it to the end of the dream." Peewit's eyes widen as Jo picked herself up off the ground.

Johan walked over to the wall and unhooked a torch. Between every doorway down every hall – torches hung to light in the night if a candle was not handy. Johan lit it and the four descended down the stairs. The castle was spooky at night – the darkness was everywhere, swallowing everything except the small space the light seemed to contain.

"Where'd you hear it?" Livy asked.

Johan didn't reply, but lead his friends over to where he assumed it was. Thunder boomed overhead loudly and the rain didn't let up. The castle was deserted. It was creepy – like, while the kids were sleeping, everyone abandoned the place. They moved around, hoping for someone to run up to them – but nobody did. It was worrying.

Johan gasped. The three looked over and only Peewit's eyes widen.

At their feet was a knight's helmet and a weapon. The weapon had collided into a nearby table that held an empty vase. That had been the smashing sound.

"That's Phillip's weapon! And Robert's helmet!" Peewit winced.

Johan carefully kneeled down to look at the items. Where were the guards? Something defiantly happened.

Suddenly, Jo felt a chill run up her back. An old worn voice seemed to whisper, "_Ooooooo_." She gasped and jumped closer to Livy. Something wasn't right.

A creaking noise was heard, but the teens were too frightened to move.

"_Boo_,"

A deep raspy voice said. Instantly, the teens heard a young feminine voice scream. The scream scared off the silence as it echoed about the empty halls. The teens all looked towards the staircase. A flash of lightning lit up the room, and the four failed to see the pair of eyes watching them.

"PRINCESS SAVINA!" Johan called. He ran over and sprinted, hoping to be in time for his childhood friend. Without thought, the squire's friends followed behind. They darted up the stairs as another flash of lighting shot. Breathlessly, they halted in front of the princess' room where the door was wide opened.

"She's gone!" Peewit yelped.

"Princess!" Johan called, looking around the hallway. "Savina! Can you hear me?"

"Johan," Jo said, "there was force." Johan looked over to where the three had invaded the princess' dorm. At her desk, it was proven she was writing – her bed neat and un-slept in – a half-written letter to someone was there, but the ink was spilled over, splattering half the page. Jo picked up the ink-soaked paper. "'Dear Gerard,'" Jo read, "'I am looking forward to seeing you once again. I do hope your kingdom is having better weather. Uncle has gone out to try and stop the flooding, but I am fine in other news. I hope you are doing w–'" Jo stopped reading, but not just because the rest of the sheet was splattered in black ink, but because a certain Dame arrived to the room.

"What is going on in here?! Where's Savina?!" Dame Barbra cried.

"What took ya so long Dame Cranky Pants?" Jo asked, placing the paper back on the desk carelessly.

"I had to get dressed. A proper woman is _never _seen in nothing but clean and proper clothing." The Dame replied.

Jo steamed. "Oh yeah?!" she screamed. "Well because of your stupid properness, Savina is _missing!_" The Dame gasped in surprise. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for any sign of the princess, but found none. "Missing? Where is she?!"

"If we _knew_, she wouldn't be _missing!_" Jo shot.

"This is very strange," Livy said, trying to keep herself thinking. "First the guards, then Savina…why's everyone disappearing?"

"W-what do we do?" Peewit stuttered, clearly spooked.

"Well first, we get some guts and find clues." Jo replied. She paused, "Where've I heard that before?"

"Let's go looking around, see if anyone else is missing." Johan said, holding up the torch to shoo away the dark. Livy took the liberty to taking the candle that Savina was writing under. The candle was still lit and fresh, and it didn't hurt to get an extra flame, eating at the shadows.

The teens and really old wrinkled woman (Jo forced me to write that) walked deeper into the hall and knocking on other rooms. But each room was found empty, all the maids to be exact. They skipped the knights' rooms knowing nobody was sleeping in them tonight. Luckily, one room was found occupied.

An elderly maid was found, folding white laundry into a basket.

"Annette!" They all exclaimed, startling the old woman. Annette was a well-known maid throughout the kingdom. She had been there the earliest, since the King claimed the throne years back. The woman had white short hair, currently pulled back into a messy bun. She wore a black dressed with rolled sleeves under her trademark apron and ballet black shoes. Annette was beloved by all – not only had she been a friend to the royal family – nursing Savina until Dame Barbra took over (she had even nursed Gerard at a point before moving here) and even took care of Johan when he arrived to the castle. Dame Barbra was friends with the woman.

"Good heavens children, you startled me." Annette breathed.

"Deeply sorry, Annette," Johan apologized. "But Savina has gone missing, we cannot find her. Robert and Phillip are also missing and nobody is around."

"Robert and Phillip? Why those two never keep their post, dear. I would not be worried over them." Annette replied, folding a new sheet of clothing.

"But what about Savina? Didn't ya hear the scream?" Livy asked.

"Scream? Why no, must be my age. Goodness, are you sure a scream?" Annette worried. They all nodded. "Well then," the old woman said, taking the basket up into her arms. "I have got to deliver this to the kitchen – Chef's cloths – so let's go look for her downstairs."

With Johan once again in the lead, the group of a sudden six walked back to the first floor, heading for the kitchen. Once arriving to the kitchens entrance, Peewit gave a light tap.

"Peewit, I'm not making you another midnight sandwich! I told you this three nights ago!" a voice from inside shouted.

Johan and the girls looked at Peewit. Peewit shrugged innocently, "He expects me?"

"You said you would stop those unhealthy eating habits." Johan said.

"I am…_slowly_…" he admitted.

"Whatever, let's just go," Jo said, knocking on the door. Again the Chef didn't open, telling Peewit to leave. Annette tried, "Chef, I have your tablecloths!"

The door opened shortly after with a chubby man wearing blue and a half-on apron. "Annette! Dame Barbra! Johan! I would have opened if I knew you were out here." The chef didn't know the girls too well to allow them into _his _kitchen. His face went into a slight scowl spotting Peewit.

"Dear, here are your cloths." Annette said, walking in and setting the basket down on the table. The chef thanked the old maid.

Dame Barbra cleared her throat. "Have you seen anyone at all, tonight?"

The chef thought as he returned to his table. "Hmm…nope. It's been silent. Well, besides the thunder and rain that is."

Peewit wandered over. "What are you making at this hour?" The chef wrinkled his nose but answered, "If you must know, Peewit, the King's breakfast." The chef began to be rough with the dough he was handling. The table was full of ingredients – dough to make bread, vinegar, yeast, and other items to make the dough, some half-cut vegetables and a bottle of red wine.

"Seriously no one?" Jo re-asked. "Not even Savina?"

The chef paused. "Savina? No, why?"

"She's _missing_." Johan answered. The chef didn't reply, but sadly peered down at the dough he was flatting.

"We must find her." Dame Barbra said, worrying all over again. She looked over to the four teens. "I cannot believe I am about to say this…" she huffed, "but you four are the ones who made it to her room on time…was there anything that was alarming?"

Jo shrugged. "I found a letter on her desk for some dude named Gerard."

"She wasn't sleeping in her bed." Livy said.

"There was force in her room…so she did not run out on her own; someone she did not recognize grabbed her." Johan offered.

"Ohmygosh…" Peewit murmured, paling, "I just remembered…there was a chill before and someone said 'boo' before Savina screamed!" Everyone glared at the jester oddly. "Aaannnnddd…?" the girls said. "_And _that screams 'ghost!' There's a ghost in the castle!"

The look on everyone's face was a perfect face-palming opportunity. The girls face palmed themselves – but nobody else since nobody did in that time period. (A sad time for all face palmers…)

"Ghosts are not real." Dame Barbra said.

"Sh! You will get them mad!" Peewit warned.

"Ha!" the Dame laughed. "Silly child, ghosts are not real. And even if they were, they must be stupid or have nothing else to do then kidnap people." She said, walking over to the door.

"Of course they have nothing else to do – their life's _over _– _their dead!_" Peewit panicked.

Dame Barbra ignored the jester's rant. "I am going to look for Savina, and no 'ghosts' will stop me." Dame Barbra stated, merely laughing as she walked out the door. Everyone else just let the silence take over as they thought…until it was interrupted…

By a scream.

Quickly, everyone in the kitchen ran out, looking for the source of the scream. "Oh dear…" Annette cried. Everyone surrounded the old maid and watched as she handed them Dame Barbra's headdress that laid carelessly on the floor.

"Eek! Ghost!" Peewit squeaked.

"I think I can grow to like this ghost," Jo smiled.

"Jo!" Livy said, elbowing her friend. "This is no time for jokes! This is serious! Everyone's disappearing!"

"Serious indeed," Johan quoted. "If this _is_ a ghost, we must find out what they want." Johan said, having an experience with ghosts.

"But, there's no pattern." Livy informed. "Knights…princess…Dame…what's the pattern?"

"Guess it's random." said Jo.

"Chef, Annette, you two return to the kitchen and stay there until we return." Johan ordered. "We are going to try and find who is behind the disappearances."

"Like I said, what else could I do at two in the morning?" Peewit huffed, rather annoyed he had to go hunting a ghost who liked kidnapping people for heck.

…

The four teens wandered wearily down the empty dark hallways with only two flames to see and the occasional lightning. In all the time, the rain had never let up and they could only imagine the flooding outside by now.

"You hear that?" Jo whispered. The four stopped, holding their breaths. In the background, they heard what sounded like weary voices, moaning. It made goosebumps run up and down their arms.

"G-ghosts…" Peewit shuddered, coming closer to Johan for protection.

"That sure sounds like ghosts…" Livy shivered, frightened by the echoing voices.

_AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!_

"And that sure sounds like Annette!" Jo yelped.

The gang turned on their heels and like before, dashed towards the kitchen. "It's like the ghost attacks everyone once we leave!" Peewit pointed out. "Knights were alone, Savina was unguarded, Dame Barbra was fine until she left our sight, and then we left the chef and Annette and boom!"

Quickly, Johan swung opened the door…and was welcomed by darkness. Johan and Livy provided their light as they walked around the dark kitchen. "Hello?"

No answer.

"Eww…" Jo whined. Livy walked up over to her. "Jo, what's wrong?" she asked. "I stepped in something wet." Livy looked down, lowering her flame to the scene. Around their feet was a puddle of red substance. The basket of clean white sheets were poured out, half doused in the fluid.

"B-b-b-!" Peewit never finished as he dramatically fainted on the floor with the back of his hand pressed against his forehead.

**OK, so yeah, this is the first half of my delayed Halloween chapter! No worries, nothing too horrible. Anyway, Annette yes is my OC. Not a big one, completely background OC that makes those tiny appearances that nobody will remember XD Yeah…she's just there, no need to care 'bout her (I'm so nice to my background OCs)**

**Oh, and something quick to say; I know the Smurfs haven't been involved that much within this story, but believe me when I say that's gonna change. There's a reason I mentioned them in the disclaimer and had Brainy and Clumsy have that fight ;) **

**Well…that's all I gotta say so…yeah, bye! Please review! Love ya! Peyo's awesome! No flames! Thanks for reading!**

'**Kay now I got nothing to say…X)**


End file.
